iQuadruplets
by Bubbles137
Summary: 10 years after Sam runs away from her old life. She comes back with 4 kids who are all 9 years old? She had to confront everyone, but how will the people from her past react? What games do the kids have planned when the find out who their father is? This is going to be one wild ride!
1. Chap 1: 10 years

**Hey Bubbles137 here. I have been having this FanFiction in my head for a few weeks now, and I think that it is going to be amazing. I know it's going to be amazing. I already have a few ideas for other chapters, but I am not going to start that yet. I really hope you enjoy it, and read along to this Family story. Here we go...**

iQuadruplets

Chapter 1

10 years...

It has been 10 years since I left. Since_ we_ left. I remember everything that happened. I remember from the virginity lost to the 5 test I failed at the same time, to the crying then telling and running.

_*Flashback*_

_We were breathing heavily . Looking at the ceiling. Covered in thin white blankets and sweat._

_"Wow" was all I could say_

_"Yeah" he agreed_

_I move, so now my head was on his chest. I could hear his heart beat still trying to slow down. It also made me a little sleepy listening to it. That was my first time, he was my first time, and I was his first. I glad I lost my virginity to him because I trust him._

_He was rubbing my back through the sheets and moving my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back._

_Before we both went to sleep I heard him whisper "I love you"_

_and I said it back._

_*End of Flashback*_

I really did trust him, but I didn't trust him enough to use a condom. I laugh at that now, but I don't regret anything at all. It was heat of the moment. If he wasn't stupid enough to use protection or me birth control, I would have never had _them. _I don't know where I won't be without _them._ Oh yeah, maybe still in Seattle, married to _him_, and laugh with all my friend back home, but no, I am now 26 years old, in front of Jefferson Elementary School in my silver Highlander in Tampa, Florida, single, and waiting for a few special people.

I also remember telling my trustee everything. I told my trustee about my pregnancy, how I had to leave and it was the right thing to do, and that I would at least call him/her once a month. I only told 1 person about my pregnancy.

It is August 1, 2022 better known as enrollment day for parents. My best friend is checking out the school because the last school _they_ went to had a little accident 'caused by _them_.

I heard my phone ring, and I check my Caller ID, it said BFF. I answered it, and she said it wasn't the right school for them to enroll in. I sighed and agreed. We went to every elementary school in the whole city, she must want to talk about something.

I see her and walking out of the building with her thinking face on and looking guilty. Behind her, kids and parents were also coming out of the building. I turn my car on as I watch _them_ coming closer and closer to the car.

"Hey guys, did you like it?" I said to everyone.

"It was horrible, Why do we even have to go to school? I think it's a waste of time." said Tamilia Puckett.

"It was alright, but not my style" said Johnathon Puckett.

"It was cool, but it didn't have a computer lab installed, so I can't join this school" said Nickolas Puckett.

"I liked it, but the desk were not big enough to fit all of my text books, library books, calculators, and journals" said Jessica Puckett.

"We looked at all the schools, but you guys keep looking at all the negative things." I, Samantha Puckett, said to my 4 kids,who are all 9 about to be 10 years old.

"That is because there's nothing good about any of them" complained Tamilia.

"What did you think Lani?" I asked my best friend.

"I really wasn't paying any attention" Lani replied bitting her nails.

"And why is that?" I asked her

"Oh, just thinking, hey is it okay if I talk to you when we get back home, it's really important" she said a little nervously.

"Sure" I said unsurely

" Hey mom, put on some music because this is going to be a long ride home." said Johnathon.

"Oh yes, put on some Beethoven or Yo Yo Ma, I would love to hear that!" said Jessica.

"No, none of that trash, put on some LMFAO or AeroSmith or maybe the Black Eye Peas" said Tamilia

"No, we are listening to Beethoven" said Nickolas

"No, AeroSmith" said Johnathon

They all started yelling at each other and debating on whether to put on AeroSmith or Beethoven on. Lani stopped it before it turns into a fist fight.

"OKAY, how about somewhere in the middle, and that you all like?" Lani asked them all

"And what is that?" I asked her.

She put on Bright Lights Bigger City by Cee Lo Green. They started singing and clapping along to the song. I mouthed "Thank you" to her. She mouthed "Your welcome" back.

_And I thought quadruplets were suppose to be kind to each other. Yeah right..._

**Quadruplets: 4 children or offspring born in one pregnancy. I was reading a few other FanFictions and I have notice that all they go to is to twins, just because Sam is a twin. So I thought about doubling that and making 4. You will find out more about what the kids are like and look like, in the next chapter, and about Lani and a few other new friends of Sam. What does Lani have to say to Sam? **

**P.S Since I love kids, and quadruplets and kids and babies. Lani is really me (Bubbles137.) That is just my nickname at school, and my friends call ny that, so I thought maybe I should go along with the story. We will also learn more about Sam's pregnancy, so stay tuned. Click it, Read it, Review it... ~Bubbles137~**


	2. Chap 2: Learning the people and What?

Chapter 2

**Hey Bubbles137 in da house! Thank you all for the review and favorites and alert. I am very glad you guys like/loved it. I feel very proud! :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to type this things? We all know that we all don't own iCarly. Unless Dan is also righting FanFictions about Seddie! Dan?**

Sam's POV

Ugh. I hate traffic. We live in Tampa, Florida not Orlando, where their streets are always in a traffic jam. Trust me, I would know, do you know how many time these kids bug me about going to DisneyWorld?

"Fu-" I tried to say, but was interrupted by all the people honking their horns at each other.

"Mommy, bad language" warned Jessica

"Do you really have to warn her? I hear her say that in her sleep" asked Tamilia rolling her eyes.

"I always remind her, but she always forgets" said Jessica "She's getting very old" Jessica continued but whispered.

"She's 26" whispered Nickolas

"Ha, your point?" laughed Johnathon.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at my rear view mirrors. I look at my kids, and remembered that they are all very different from one another.

Tamilia, better known as Tammy because she doesn't like her name very much is almost an exact replica of me. She has my curly blond hair and my icy blue eyes. She is messy, and she has that tomboy look I had when I was younger, but she always had a sweet spot when it comes to her family. She is the oldest quadruplet, so she is kind of the protector from them all. She is the tough one too.

Johnathon, Johnny for short because he also doesn't like his name is also like me. He has messy blond hair, but his father's big brown eyes, which makes him look nice and friendly, but somewhat attractive to young girls his age. He is always trying to look for trouble, but with his good-looks, he always gets out of it, and starts off with warnings (He is up to his 39th warning so far.) He has a little thing for computer, but a big thing for music and his drums. He is the second oldest of the four.

Nickolas, Nicky for short, is a bit of a loves computers. He learned how to hack a website when he was just 7 years old, but always gets in trouble for it, so we have to keep an eye on him when he's on the computer. He has my blue eyes, but his father's messy brown hair. He's the second youngest.

Finally, Jessica or Jessie, Jessica likes her name but we gave her a nickname so she won't be left out. She is almost exactly like her father that it scares me sometimes, but she has a few things from me. She has curly brown hair, and the kindest brown-eyes. She is really nerdy, she loves computers, she's always organized, she's a clean-freak, and is always helping others and look for something to do. She is the young of them all, but she is the nicest, sweetest little girl you will ever meet.

Since Tammy is so much like me, we gave her that last letter of my nickname; which is Sammy, so she is Tammy. Jessie is so much like her father that we gave her the last letters of his nickname; so it's like Freddie, and Jessie.

They all have a few things alike like they all love ham, and is very energetic. They fight and yell, but help each other once in a while. The one thing they have in common the most is that they love each other equally.

Yeah, it sometime hurt to see Jessie because she reminds me the most of Freddie, and I really miss him, and it was my fault I left and ran away with these 4 beautiful, smart, creative kids, but I think it was the best thing I could do. He had a future, and since I was pregnant at 15, I didn't want to ruin his chances. I bet he is married to some other chick and has a few other kids, which make my stomach turn all the time, I really think he will have a better life not knowing.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cars honking. I look forward to see that there was a huge gap in front of me. I must have been thinking for a long time.I put my car back on drive, then start driving to our house.

Freddie's POV

I wake up at 10:30 a.m on August 1, 2022 in Seattle. Why would I be sleeping this late when I have to go to work? Well, I got half of the day off, so today I work on the afternoon. Yay for me! I go to the bathroom, and strip down to my boxers, I look at myself in the mirror and look satisfied with myself. I got almost everything a girl want, I got the 6-pack, cute, messy brown hair, the kind and friendly brown-eyes, nice pecks, awesome biceps, and a muscular back. The only thing in need is a girl.

I turn to my back and see 3 not long but not short scratches. Those scratches are, what you could say a very great but painful memory. I got those scratches 10 years ago, on December 11, 2011, also known as the day I lost my virginity to the one I love. Then, 2 month later, she just disappears. No one knows where she went, we asked everyone, and no one had a clue where she went. I was heart broken and still am.

Rumor spread fast at Ridgeway from the gossip queen, Wendy. We asked her, but she didn't know where she is, but then it went like a wildfire. People thought she moved to a different country, others thought that she was tired of Ridgeway and need new nerds to pick on, others thought she died and no one has found her body... yet? I didn't think about those rumor, because I knew they weren't true, well at least not the first and third one.

I sigh and strip nude, I take a got shower and dry off I put on a white work shirt, black pants, red tie, and black shoes. I got my stuff ready to go to Carly's apartment across the hall: apartment 12=E. I live in apartment 12=F. I knock on her door and see Carly answer the door a few seconds later.

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted putting on an earring.

"Hey Carls, are you ready to go?" I asked her

"Yeah, and Gibby is just dropping off Nicole so he sill meet us there" she replied. Carly, Gibby, and I all work at Pear Company. Calry and Gibby are married and have a little girl named Nicole, who is about 4 years old now They are very happy and love each other a lot. I also want a family, and by now I thought I would be married to the one I loved, and had a few kids by now because I always wanted a daughter but I can't have that if the one I love left at the age of 15 for no particular reason. She didn't even leave a note, tell anyone, or say goodbye.

I have been on a few date with a couple girls that Carly has hooked me up with for the last 5 years, but I just can't seem to click with them and they are not he girl I want to be with.

Nicole is the closest thing to a daughter because she's my best friend's daughter but still. She's goes to daycare in the morning to the afternoon. Why does she have to go to daycare when she can just go with her Uncle Spencer, who is 4 floors down?

Well, he has been very busy with his job and family, that we just don't want to bother him, but we do visit him once a month, but sometimes he his talking on the phone with a women named Sammy. Maybe we should visit him soon?

"Hey Freddie, are you ready to go?" Carly asked me picking up her bag.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" I said headed out the door.

Sam's POV

I pull up the driveway to my one story, 7 bedroom, 4.5 bathroom house. Some people say that it is a huge house, but to us it is small. You know with 4 kids and you living in your best friend's house. I park the car, and everyone gets out. The kids run out, pushing each other to see who can reach the house first. Lani is still thinking because she hasn't said a word the whole ride home. I open the door and Jessie ran to the home computer even thought she has a laptop, Nicky to his room, and Johnny and Tammy to the kitchen and fighting for the ham.

Our house was pretty huge. When you walk in the the right the the living room, with tan-leathered couches and a brown coffee table, dark-brown walls, and a black carpet . The kitchen was had orange walls, an island, black refrigerator with a connected dinning room, which had orange walls a long clear glass dining table with white chairs that has brown and orange was a breakfast bar where the computer is one and the keyboard. There are 3 connecting hallways, the left one is the boys hallway, the right hallways is the girls hallway, and the one straight ahead was the adults hallway.

"Okay Lani, what is it you have to tell me?" I asked her walking into the living room and sitting on and of the couches.

Lani is very pretty. She had long dark-brown hair that is almost black and it reaches her mid-back, dark-brown eyes that her 2 brothers say look dark and cold to them, but it always full of laughter, happiness, and love, but could be mean if she wants. She is Puerto-Rican and has brown skin, a little darker than normal Puerto-Ricans have, she is the godmother of Tammy.

We have been BFFs ever since we were 2 years olds, when I had to leave Florida for the first time when I was about to be 5 years old, she told me if I needed her for anything or need any help then to call her, then gave me the phone number to her toy phone. When I found one I was pregnant, she was the first one I called for help for help, I didn't tell her I was pregnant until I arrived, but she accepted it, and was happy for me and glad that she was going to be an aunt or a godmother. She helped me through everything.

"Well, I was just going to tell you, that you know how my job is getting way more busier, and Pear has been a little over their budget." she started. Lani works as an accountant for the Pear Company. She always loved math and money, so she wanted a job with both.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked a little confused

"Well, we have everything sorted out her in Florida, and now we have another place that needs sorting out now" she said slowly.

"Okay, and what are you going with this?" I asked very confused now.

"What I'm trying to say, is that since Ryan and I are the best accountants that we have to move" she just said out there. Ryan is my guy friend here in Florida, he is the sweetest, and cutest thing. He is like one of the people I go to for advice next to Lani, who I always do to first. If I could date him, I would if he wasn't gay and with his boyfriend, Jake. I must say that they are the cutest couple I have ever seen.

"Oh, and are we moving house, city, or state?" I asked a little shocked by the news.

"House, city, and state" she said

"Okay, is that all?" I asked

"They already have the city and state pick out for us to move too" she continued looking down.

"Oh, and where are we moving to?" I asked her with a curious voice.

"This is what I was afraid to tell you" she mumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why? Where are we moving Lani?" I asked her

"Um, I should just say it, um, Sammy we are moving to- hey, do you think we should add plants in the house?" she said looking around trying to avoid the question.

"Lani, tell me where are we going?" I yelled to her with a bit of angry and annoyance in my voice.

"We're moving to Seattle, Washington!" she yelled out there, then put her hands up to a shield. I was taking back from the answer, and I was a bit light headed. No, this can't be happening.

"What?" I whispered to her.

**Ohhh, Seattle is were we are going. I added Freddie's POV in there because I just wanted to, and I was going to do it next chapter but I didn't want to waste the space so I put it here. You learned a bit about everyone, and Ryan should be coming soon. Chapter 3 is coming soon, so wait awhile. I just finished my first story iFuture Selves, so thanks for the reviews for that. Thanks for reviewing Chapter , I love them and the favorite and alerts. Read it, Like it, Review it. ~Bubbles137~**


	3. Chap 3: Getting ready for the move

Chapter 3

**Hey, Bubbles137 on the site. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that school is getting more busier, but it's Thanksgiving break so i got the time. Thanks for the review and alert, I really love them. Enjoy the chapter.**

Sam's POV

Out of all the places, we had to move to Seattle. Where most of my childhood memories are. Where my ex-friends are. Where _he _is. No, I can't go.

"Seattle, We're moving to Seattle?" I yelled with shock and a ton of anger is my voice.

"I'm sorry, I knew you would react like this. I was-" she tried to explain but I cut her off.

"Can we move somewhere else like Canada, Russia, and alley? Anywhere that is not Seattle" I suggested to her.

"I.m sorry Sam, but they are having money problems and they need to be sorted out. Ryan and I are being forced to move there, and I think it's good for you to go back to Seattle and see everything that has changed since you left" she calmly said.

"I don't need to go to Seattle to see what has changed since I left. All I need to do is call Aunt and Uncle S. and asked then what has changed. Last time I called them, Hannah got he chicken pox, Anna got straight 4's on her report card, and Hunter took his first crap since he was potty trained. I know what changed since then" I argued with her. She shook her head no and smiled a bit when I said 'crap.'

"That is not what changed about Seattle, that is what changed about their family. What happened if Seattle now has a place called Meat palace and never knew about it huh? What would you do then?" she asked me.

"The kids and I would jump out of the car, run inside and eat all the meat they got" I said like is was obvious.

"What did I hear about a place called Meat Palace?" asked Tammy running out of the kitchen.

"Nothing Tammy, this is adult talk, so get out of here" yelled Lani then throwing a couch pillow in her direction. Johnny was laughing with a mouthful of ham, Jessie laughed never taking her eyes off the computer.

"Why Seattle?" How about you go to Seattle and I stay here in Florida with the kids?" I suggested. She gave me an 'Are you serious?' look. Of course I can't, because she takes care of the kids, she lives them like they are her own, and she pays the bills, food, clothe, and other important stuff in the world. She would also kill me id I took her away from her goddaughter.

"Sam, you are moving to Seattle, whether you like it or not" scolded Lani. The door bell rang, and I sighed and got up. The door bell kept ringing over and over again. I answered the door and stood 2 children. One 10 year old boy, and a 9 1/2 year old girl.

"Hello Matt, Max" I greeted them. Max (the girl) stopped pressing the door bell.

"Oh, hello Ms.P, is Johnny home?" asked Max.

Max's real name is Maxine, but she likes being called Max. She is a tomboy, but can be girly at times. She was 9 1/2 years old, she had light-brown hair and green eyes. She is Johnny's best friend. She says that she doesn't like Johnny in that way to everyone, because he attracts more girls than Jessie does homework, which is a lot, but we all know she likes him a lot and he likes her, but they just won't admit it.

"Yeah, in the kitchen" I replied, while opening the door, so she can run in and enter the house, which she did.

"Hey Matt, you looking for Tam?" I asked Matt.

Matt's real name is Matthew, but his nickname is Matt, he is 10 year old, and has black hair and hazel eyes, which were framed with rectangular black glasses. They look exactly like Jessie and Nicky's glasses, but Nicky's are gray and Jessie's are brown. He is nerdy and polite, and is Tammy's best friend or best enemy or both, I don't know how to describe their relationship, but they are really close.

"Yes, Ms. Puckett is she home?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she is in the-" I replied but he cut me off.

"Also in the kitchen, I know, I know Tam" he said and then entered my home. He runs in and greets Tammy.

"Hey Matthew" Tammy said with a smile.

"Matt" Matt groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Not according to your mother" Tammy said with a smirk.

I close the door, and sit back on the couch. I sighed and started with the one question that I really want to know.

"When are we moving?" I asked Lani. She gulped and looked away guilty. "Lani, please answer the question for me?" I asked her. She sighed and looked me in the eyes. She mumbled something, but I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked her. She mumbled something again.

"Lani, you have to speak up, I can't hear you." I told her.

"3 weeks, we have to start packing right away. Ryan should be coming later with boxes. We have to move there and look for a house and the reason I told you that the schools here are not for the kids is because they have to attend school at Seattle." She said with a sigh. I took a deep breath, and tried to take everything in.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked her.

"You could call Aunt and Uncle S. and we can stay with them or maybe a hotel nearby them" Lani suggested.

"Okay, that is cleared up, but what are we going to tell the kids?" I asked her.

"Hey, your the mother, I am just their aunt." She said.

"Should I tell them now, because they are way smarter than they look, and they are going to have a huge tantrum when I tell them." I asked her.

"Better to tell them now then wait later for them to kill us in our sleep" she advised me with a shrug.

"I'll tell them" I said then called everyone in.

"Tam, John, Nick, Jess, can you guys come here for a moment." I called them. They all came, and Max and Matt also came, because they want to know everything that is going on with the world, and they love all the drama in this family.

"What is it mom?" asked Nicky.

"Um, how do I put this? How do you guys think about moving?" I asked them.

"I hate it, all my friends are here, great food, and Matthew is here and if I go to Seattle, who would beat him, and who would I beat?" Tammy said. Matthew nodded in agreement.

"I can't leave Tampa." said Johnny. "I still haven't made Max like me yet." whispered Johnny. I smiled and shook my head.

"Why are you asking us this? Because there is no reason for you to ask us this unless we are moving." said Jessie. _Smart kid._

"Um, guys, I am sorry to inform you, but we are moving to Seattle." I just said out of the blew.

"What? No, you can't" yelled Tammy standing up from where she was sitting.

"I knew something was up when you asked that question" said Jessie with a smirk and rolling her eyes.

"I refuse to go" rejected Tammy and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Tammy, you have no choice" I told her.

"How about you all go to Seat-puke and I live with Izzy, who lives on the corner of the street." Tammy suggested.

"Izzy is a hobo" replied Johnny

"What's your point?" said Tammy with a shrug.

"What do you think Nicky?" I asked Nicky. He hasn't said a thing yet, but he was always know as the quiet type.

He just shrugs. "I don't know, but I do know that I was doing something important before I came here." he replied quietly. I sighed.

"Wait, what were you doing?" I asked him as he walks to him room. "Please, tell me you were not on your sister's computer and hacking another website?" I said closing my eyes.

"I can't promise you anything mom" he replied still walking to his room, and shutting the door. I sighed, and heard Lani snicker behind me.

"He doesn't care really, he doesn't have any friends and his girlfriend is with my computer" whispered Jessie.

"I will chain myself to a tree just so I can stay here" said Tammy.

"I am with her" said Johnny.

"Yeah, let them stay Ms.P" defended Max.

"Yeah, , please let them stay" begged Matt.

"Sorry, but ryan is going to come later with boxes and we are going to start packing right away." I told them.

"Why are we moving? I see no reason to move to Seattle, if there is no reason" asked Tammy. _Why do they always act like they're lawyers when they don't want something or want something they can't have._

"Well, I also don't want to move, but Lani has to sort somethings out in Seattle and we have to move with her" I explained to them.

"So, the reason we are moving is because of Lani?" asked Tammy.

"Yes" I replied

"Oh, okay then I really don't care. Yay, we're moving to Seattle, I am so excited" Tammy said with fake excitement. I say Matt sigh and frown.

"I still don't approve of this" said Johnny

"Me either" said Max crossing her arms.

"But you have to go, unless they want to go with us, or asked their parents and they say yes, or their sneak away with us, I don't know how they can come sweetheart" I said to Johnny then brush a piece of his hair behind his ear. His hair goes to his mid-neck and long, so it blocks his face a lot.

"I understand" he whispered, then look away.

The door bell rang, and I dismissed the kids. I was going to answer the door, but Lani beat me to it. She opened the door and Ryan stood at the door with a few boxes between his arms.

"Hey Ry-Ry" Lani greeted Ryan.

"What's up Gumdrop" he greeted.

"The sky" Lani replied. They hugged, and kissed each others cheek.

Ryan is really cute. He has grey-eyes, and his hair is ginger and is spiked up straight. He's gay, and is in a relationship with Jake, who was blond-hair and grey-eyes. They are so cute together and the kids really enjoy them, and accept their relationship. They also think their relationship is cute. The kids really like Ryan and except him as family like Lani. He gets along with the kids, and is really helpful with them too.

"Hey Ryan" I waved at him.

"Hey Sugarplum" he greet me, then kissed me cheek and I kissed his cheek. That was my nickname he called me, he also calls me Blondie at time, but mostly Sugarplum.

"You got the boxes?" asked Lani.

"Yep, tons of them, we have to start packing now. Jake and some other movers are coming to help later or maybe tomorrow, but right now we have to put clothe and shoes in a few boxes, so they can keep the clothe here, and not take it to Seattle." Ryan told us.

"Okay, lets get started" I told them. I called all the kids and told them what to do, Matt helped the boys and Max helped the girls pack the clothe that they want to keep, the others that are to small or did not wanted are going to donations.

_This is going to take a while. Oh, why? Why Seattle? But I knew I knew I could hide from it forever._

**Chapter 3 is done, and Chapter 4 is where we are moving back to Seattle, and we are going to learn a few more things on the way. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be great and up as soon as I can, because my mom has been kicking me off the computer a lot lately, but I have the time now. Yay! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, and hope you enjoyed your holidays. Read it, Like it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	4. Chap 4: Welcome back to Seattle

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, hey, hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has really got to me. Thanks for the reviews and other things. This story is on beta mode, so it will take longer than usual for me to update. Hope you enjoy chapter 4, let's go.**

**Disclaimer: ~sob~ Why does it hurt so much? I can't say it, no it a million years, but I might go to jail for not saying it or die for saying it. I- I- I d-don't own-n iCar-rly-y. NO! ~turns to ashes~**

**Sam's POV**

We were about 20 minutes out before we land, and all of our lives would change forever. Something had been on my mind since I told the kids about the move 2 weeks ago. I looked to my left out of the window, at Seattle looming in the horizon. Then I turned my head to my right and my eyes lingers on a sleeping Tammy. I wanted to get something of my chest, so I shook her a bit, but she didn't wake up, she just shifted positions.

"Tammy" I whispered to her trying not to disturb the others, she just snored in response. I rolled my eyes and shook her awake.

"EARTHQUAKE! Leave Matt behind!" Tammy yelled. It caused some people to turn around and give us some weird looks.

"What?" I snapped at them. They all just shook their heads and turned around.

"Mom, why did you wake me up? I was in the middle of a beautiful dream." Tammy said dreamily.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Knew what exactly?" she yawned, while rubbing her shiny blue eyes awake.

"You knew we were moving to Seattle even before I told you, didn't you?" I asked her with a ton of seriousness in my voice. She just looked down and sighed.

"Mom, I did not know whatsoever about the move until you told us," she lied. I know it, I know my own daughter as much as I know myself. I taught her well. I gave her a 'I'm not buying it' look, and she groaned.

"Yeah, I did. Lani told me, and I was mad about it too, and still am. I didn't tell you about it before because Lani wanted to tell you herself." Tammy explained.

"How long before I told you did she tell you?" I asked with a sigh.

"Only 2 days" she said aloud. "5 days" she mumbled. I roll my eyes, and was about to say something, but the intercom interrupted, announcing that we were about to land.

"Wake up your brothers, and tell Jessie to pack up the laptop." Tammy did as she was told, and just in a few minutes we struck down with a slight bump. I am extremely nervous at the moment that my hand were shaking a bit, including my legs. When I'm extremely nervous my legs always would bounce on their own. Lani pointed that out one day, and I have been noticing since.

The plane landed and we deplaned, I looked at my phone and see that it was only 8 o'clock here in Seattle, which meant it was 11 o'clock in Florida. I've lived in Seattle before, but I am still going to have to get use to the time different. 10 years has been a long time. We got our luggage and called a cab.

With 4 kids, your best friend and yourself, the cab that came was a Van cab, and I am so glad. I didn't want to be crowded in a normal cab in the backseat.

"Where to?" asked to cab driver. He looked about 60 years old, had grey hair, and had a grey checkered hat on.

"Bushwell Plaza please" answered Lani.

"Sure thing, pretty lady" he replied.

In about 15 minutes, we were in front of Bushwell Plaza. Lani paid the driver, and we all got out. I looked up at the building in awe. I has been 10 years since I had been at Bushwell, well Washington state itself.

"Wow, Seattle hasn't changed a bit" I announced.

"Except for the Meat Palace I saw a few blocks away" said Lani, while taking out all of our luggage.

"Hey mom?" asked Nicky.

"Yeah Nick-Nick?" I asked him not taking eyes off the building.

"Why are we here?" Nicky asked me.

"We are here because as Lani and I look around for a new house. We will be staying with aunt and uncle S." I said to them.

"I got a question" said Johnny.

"And what is that?" Lani asked.

"Which floor?" all of the kids said in unison.

"8th floor, why?" I replied. They all ran inside the building without another word.

"Hey Sammy, can you please help me out here? I can't carry all these by myself" asked Lani. I didn't hear what said, I just started walk towards the building. Lani yelled after me to help her, but she knew me, I don't help out for anything unless it's for _my _kids.

I stopped about 5 inches from the entrance door, and took a deep breath. What happens if I bump into them; any of them? If they realize that I am back and start asking me question about why I ran away? What if they see my kids? What about the kids? What if everyone I knew was already married and has kids including Freddie? I can't do it. My new/old life starts right when I walk through those doors. Maybe I should have listened to the kids. Maybe I should have just got on the plane then jumped off and ran back home when I had the chance, and right now I am regretting it so much.

I've got to be strong, and face the consequences for running away at 15. I walked through the two glass doors, and was welcomed with a cold gust of wind blowing my face and hair. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. Now, to apartment 8=C.

**Nobody's POV**

Jessie was standing exactly 3 inches away from apartment 8=C with a huge grin on her face, jumping up and down a bit. She really didn't want to move to Seattle, but to know that she gets to see her aunt and uncle again made it worth it.

Nicky smiled and just wanted to knock on the door to be embraced into his uncle's arms. They haven't seen him in a few month, but they all thought it was a few month too long. He didn't mind the move because their was nothing for him to lose, like his brother and sisters.

Johnny was just leaning on one foot and back against the wall, her was just thinking of _his _girl back home. Well, she wasn't actually his girl, but he wanted her to be, and was planning on making her so. He knew that this move was going to bite him in the butt sometime, and not being next the Max or laughing with her, or trying to flirt with her while looking into those green-eyes he loves so much, was just torture. _I knew I should have jumped out the plane when I had the chance. _He thought angrily.

Tammy was just being Tammy. She never wanted to move, if she was back home, she would be punching and pushing Matthew around like she did all the time, and all of our heads stuck in the fridge, and eating everything in there. Now, she is just hitting her head against apartment 8=D's wall.

"What's taking mom and Lani so long? They should be here" groaned Tammy.

"Maybe they're refilling their oxygen tanks" joked Johnny with a smirk.

"Or trying to balance their walking canes" joked Nicky with a chuckle.

"Or trying to learn how to press the gas peddle on their wheelchair" Tammy joked. They all laughed.

"Or-or maybe trying to finish their crossword puzzle, but are to dumb to know that 5 down is kenspeckle, which means conspicuous, and might be trying to find out what the answer is, but are to lazy to ask other people" laughed Jessie. She started laughing so hard that her face go red, Nicky giggled a bit. But the other two just stared at her. She stopped laughing and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment Jessie" mumbled Tammy. Jessie sucked in a breath, and put on a fake smile, she turned around to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"What is going on out here?" said an older woman of about late 40's or early 50. The streaks of grey in her brown hair, and the few wrinkles that framed her brown-eyes, were the only tale signs of her age. "You little holligans, what's with all the knocking and laughing going on out here?".

"Sorry ma'am, we were just joking around, and I apologize for my sister, she was the one knocking her head on your wall" apologized Jessie. The others nodded except for Tammy, who just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay, but I really do like my peace and quiet, so can you please quiet it down, children" the old lady said with a polite voice.

"Yes ma'am we can, and sorry again for the noise" Nicky apologized this time.

"It's fine, and please call me Mrs. Benson" she said

"Okay, bye Mrs. Benson" said Jessie.

"Bye kids" said with a smile. "Hey, you guys look very familiar, have I seen you before?" she asked us looking at each one of them.

"You saw us like a minute ago, so maybe that is it?" joked Tammy.

"Funny, but you guys remind me of-you know what? Never mind, have a great day." and with that she closed the door.

"Hey, who were you guys talking to?" asked Sam, and she turned the corner to see her kids.

"Oh, no one just the old lady in apartment 8=D, that's all" replied Johnny while shrugging and pointing to apartment 8=D's door.

"Okay, now let's say hello to uncle S." Sam said cheerfully.

"Finally" mumbled the quads in unison.

They knock on the door rapidly, and laugh while doing it. Uncle S. opened the door, he had let his thin dark-brown hair grow so long that it covered half of his equally dark-brown eyes.

_I thought he was going to cut his hair earlier in the month. _thought Sam.

Behind him, a beautiful black-haired women with long bangs that covered her beautiful dark-brown eyes grinned, when she saw them all.

"UNCLE SPENCER!" screamed the kids in joy and happiness.

"KIDDOS!" Spencer yelled back. The quads jumped on him and hugged him hard, with all of Sam's strength, a little joke that Spencer used to say to them.

"Hey Sasha" greeted Sam and hugged Sasha Shay.

"Hey Sam" she greeted and kissing each others cheeks.

"AUNT SASHA!" screamed the kids as they are now running to Sasha.

"Hey kids" she said calmly. She didn't want to wake Hunter up from his nap, but with the quads screaming, he should be waking up any moment now.

"Hey Spence" Sam greeted with a hug.

"Hey Sam, where's Lani, I thought you said she was coming?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, I think she is still trying to carry all of the suitcases at once, so she doesn't have to go to a second round back down" Sam replied.

"Ah" was all he said.

"Do you have any ham, the kids and I haven't eaten in like 2, 4 hours, or maybe 30 minutes, and that is enough to trigger us to survival mode" Sam asked Spencer look up at him.

"In the fridge" he replied. Sam turned around and started to walk to the fridge. "Oh, and Sam?" called Spencer after her.

"Hm" she mumbled enough to let him hear. She locked eyes with him, and in both of their eyes were joy, happiness, and guilt?

"Welcome back to Seattle" he greeted with a half smile-half smirk on his face.

Sam let out a breath, and mimicked his face. "Weird to be back" Sam replied and turned back around. She heard Spencer chuckle behind her. It is really weird to be back, she just hoped that she wouldn't cross paths with an old friend. She's got 2 plans and she just hope they'd work.

"Thanks for helping me with all the luggage" said Lani sarcastically. Her face was all red as she dropped all 8 suitcases to the ground and then sighed in relief as she did. She plopped down on the couch. Everyone laughed and chuckled at her.

_"Welcome back to Seattle." Seattle. _was all that ran through Sam's mind. This was real and this was it. There is no turning back.

**Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to put less POVs or more than just Sam's POV for 1seddiefan and try to put more personality to the kids sooner or later in the story, I don't know, it is kinda up to my beta partner. I give half the credit to SKRowling, who is my beta partner, she made this chapter 'realistic.' Hope you like it and continue reading. Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	5. Chap 5: The memory of Sam--Trustees

Chapter 5

**Okay, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have rewritten this chapter over and over again, because this computer always deletes it, so I am really mad about that. I am doing my best to update fast, so I apologize for my slowness. Hope you ****enjoy the chapter. Oh, and this chapter is in third person's POV, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and might never will. But that still doesn't mean I want to.**

Freddie was sitting on the itchy grey carpet floor at Pear Company. He was working and sorting out papers for the accountants, who were coming very soon. He wondered why he had to do all the work when there are tons of others workers who had more time to do it, but that is what he gets for being the sweet and lovable Freddie that he is.

"Hey Freddie, what are you doing?" asked Carly, who walked in side-by-side with Gibby. They are inseparable even though they are no longer dating and are married.

"Sorting out papers for the accountants" Freddie said not looking up from his work.

"Oh, Gibby and I can help. We just finished our morning work early, so I think we have time to help." asked Carly

"Yes, yes please" Freddie gestured at them to sit down.

"Man, there are a lot of papers to sort through" spoke Gibby.

"I know, I think they said that I had to sort them by month or was it by year? I don't know, just... sort them" Freddie mentioned.

"Hey guys," greeted Brad walking toward them.

"Hey Brad" all three said in unison.

Brad also works at Pear Company. He just recently became a dad to a beautiful baby boy with the former gossip queen of high school, Wendy, who is a kindergarten teacher at Ridgeway Elementary School. Brad just came back to work after about a month of paternity leave.

Sometimes Freddie feels as though he is the only man in the company that is not married or has children.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Brad asked picking up a paper and examining it.

"They're papers, if I am not mistaken" Gibby said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know that. Wait, are these the papers for the accountants?" Brad asked.

"Yeah" sighed Freddie.

"Oh yeah, I heard about them. Man, you have to sort these fast because I heard that they'll be here in a few days" said Brad.

"2 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, and 15 seconds" announced Freddie "and counting"

"Wow. Well, I got to go, if I don't send these papers out by noon Mr. Quincey is going to flip. Bye guys" waved Brad as he ran down the hall.

"Bye Brad" they yelled after him in unison.

"Oh god, I am so tired" Freddie yawned.

"How long have you been working?" asked Carly.

"Well, I woke up at 4:30, but started working on the papers at 5 o'clock" Freddie replied. Freddie looked over the papers and only had one thought in his mind. _'These accountants better be geniuses, because I do not know how anyone could do this.'_

"How about you take a break now, while Gibby and I continue working on the papers, okay?" suggested Carly.

"Yeah, but you guys really don't ha-" Freddie tried to reply, but was cut off.

"No, no, no. We want to do this, now go, and I do not want you back here for at least 20 minutes. So, go and take your break now" said Carly as she pushed Freddie out of his office space.

Freddie made his way to the break room. He hadn't eaten breakfast, so he picked something from the vending machines. He picked his usual, B4, and saw the item fall down to the bottom of the machine. He picked up the Fat Cake and sat down on the hard wooden chair. It was uncomfortable, but right now Freddie needed a place to sit and relax. He unwrapped the Fat Cake and thought about the only thing he'd had on his mind in the last few days: Sam.

To this day, he still didn't understand why she left. She almost had it all: a best friend who supported her on everything, Spencer, who was mostly a father figure to Sam and could trust him with anything, a mother who was improving on her work as a mother, and a boyfriend who admired her with all of his heart. Then she just ran away from that life. Right when Freddie and Sam started dating again, she disappeared.

Freddie was heart broken; still was. He was so close to calling the police to file a missing person report, but Carly threatened him if he did then she would destroy all of his Galaxy Wars dol- I mean 'action figures.'

Freddie just wanted to find Sam. He didn't call the police, for a few reasons, mainly because he didn't know if Sam was wanted or not, so he decided not to. Freddie had high hopes that one day she would return, and explain to him why she left. He wanted her in his arms and hold her for eternity, but he know that that dream was not going to happen when she disappeared for 10 years.

"Hey Fred-Man, what's going on?" greeted Dillon.

"Nothing, just enjoying my Fat Cake" Freddie replied flatly.

Dillon is kind of the only person who is having the exact same problem as Freddie. His true love also left at the age of 15. No note, nothing, _nada_. He had never talked about it... until he met Freddie. His shaggy brown hair was blowing back a bit from the air conditioner, so it showed off is light brown eyes and light brown skin. His body was buff, not extremely buff, but a little bit more built up than Freddie's.

"Oh. That sounds super fun." Dillon said sarcastically.

"It is actually, but I have just been thinking a lot lately," said Freddie.

"I really doubt that eating a Fat Cake can be fun, but why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" said Dillon as he scooted his chair a bit closer.

"_Her._ She's the one who makes eating a Fat Cake the most extreme dare devil stunt in the world. I have been thinking about her like non-stop for the past few days." Freddie confessed.

"I know she does, you told me that like 7 times already, and I thought you didn't think about much anymore because you have been busier; with your bills, work, and even you mother, I thought you wouldn't have time to think" Dillon assumed.

"I know, I know, but it's not my fault. The brain works 24/7, and never stops functioning. It controls everything, and right now it's bringing back the painful memories of Sam. It's Sam, Sam, Sam all day, everyday" Freddie said his voice growing till he was almost yelling.

"Maybe it's a sign," sang Dillon.

"Do you really think so?" asked Freddie with a hopeful voice.

"No. Have you ever thought about moving on from Sam to someone different, I mean it's been 10 years maybe you should let her go and face the fact that maybe she might not be coming back." Dillon tried to say reasonably.

"I'll move on from my girl when you move on from yours, because I know you're still waiting for her" Freddie said quietly and angrily.

Dillon looked away with a hardened face and a stiff jaw. Freddie moved his chair back and exited the break-room. "I forgot my Fat Cake" Freddie mumbled while entering the break-room once again. He grabbed the treat, and exited the room without another word, but with one thought in his mind.

_I wonder what Sam is doing at this moment_

***At t****he Shay's residen****ce*******

"Jessie, give me the ham and no one gets hurt" Tammy warned to her sister who had a 3 inch piece of ham in her hand.

"No, you scarfed down the ham that you had, and didn't, share with us, so you don't deserve this piece" Jessie yelled to her sister.

"Then give it to me Jess, it would make my tummy happy, and my love for you grow" exclaimed Nicky with huge creepy grin.

"Okay, now I'm scared" said Jessie with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on Jessica, give it to me. I am the one you should be giving it to. So, give it over." Johnny said softly.

"No, no, no" Jessie yelled while shaking her head.

"Oh, that's it. Give it here" Sam scoffed. She stomped into the kitchen, stood beside Jessie, took the ham out of her hand, and ate it whole.

"Mom" the quads whined.

"It was to stop all of the fussing, and I pretty much deserved it." reasoned Sam as she walked back to the couch. "It was delicious, for you information" she added.

"So Sam, how was the plane ride here?" asked Sasha as she was putting the black-headed 3 year old boy back to sleep. Sam remembered how she and Lani would fail to put the quads to sleep. They were like little balls of energy, and still are.

"It was good. The kids mostly slept through the whole thing anyways, so you could say it was amazing. That was like a one time thing for me" chuckled Sam. Sasha chuckled too. A phone went off, and everyone looked around.

"Oh, that's me." Lani noticed. "Hold on. I have to take this. It is very, very important. Hey Ryan" she said while walking into another room. Sam rolled her eyes at whom she was really talking to.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put Hunter down" Sasha informed as she made her way up the stairs.

"So Spencer, how has it been lately, you know with the family and everything? I still need my monthly update" Sam smiled.

"Oh, it's been great! Hannah is still sorting school supplies for 2nd grade, Anna is very ecstatic for kindergarten after that whole Summer Development Camp for Intelligent Children, and Hunter is starting preschool pretty soon, so everything is great." Spencer informed her on.

"That great! How did Anna like the camp? I remember when I sent the kids to camp, Tammy and Johnny were banned on the first day for a huge prank on the other campers, but Nicky and Jessie said it was amazing." Sam exclaimed to him.

"She said that maybe she would like to go again. For a 5 year old, she is really bold and bright." Spencer said.

"I know." agreed Sam.

So, I bet you guys are wondering how Sam and Spencer know each other so well after Sam has been gone for 10 years. Well, Spencer is Sam's trustee. Sam told Spencer she was pregnant and gave him the information on everything. They both remember the day Sam told very well.

_~Flashback~_

_Sam knocked on the d__oor to the Shay's residen__ce__, normally she would just enter, but right __then__, she just __didn't__ feel the same. After what she found out a few days __before__, she __thought__ she might never be the same again._

_"It's open" a deep voice called out to her._

_Sam opened t__he door to see Spencer Shay working on a sculpture and that he was nearly covered in red, blue, and black spray paint. "Hey Spence" Sam mumbled while closing the door._

_"Hey Sam. You know you could have just opened the door, you never knock__, what's up__?" S__pencer asked to her confused. Everyone knows that Sam never knocks; this was pretty much her home anyways._

_"Just felt like it. Hey Spence, where Carly and Freddie?" Sam asked looking around the room __suspiciously__._

_"Carly is __at the Groovy__ smoothie and __I __haven't seen__ Freddie __today. Probably at home__ with his mom doing __God knows what.__" Spencer answered._

_"Oh__…__ Can I talk to you for a minute... alone?" Sam asked nervously._

_"Um... sure" Spencer agreed._

_They sat down on the couch they were silent for a minut__e._

_"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Spencer confused._

_"Oh uh. Spencer, you are like a brother to me__…__ better __yet,__ a father figure. You __have__ always __been__ there for me, and I feel like I can trust you with my life. Maybe even what could be the b__iggest secret that could change everything." Sam's eyes watered and her breath became shaky._

_"I am flattered, but if you trust me with this 'secret' of yours that would change everything__;__ I will respect __your confidence.__" Spencer reasoned to her._

_"Okay,__ but you have to swear that you would not tell a soul… Swear?" asked Sam. She knew she could trust him, but this secret was to big to let him spill out to the world or to anyone._

_"I swear not to tell a soul. Sam, __you're__ like my little sister and I would __do anything for you." Spencer promised._

_Sam tried to say those two words, but it just came out as a sob. She tried to blink the tears away, but it just made it harder for her not to let them fall. They fell and she didn't try to push them away, because the__ more she tried to make them go away, the more they fell._

_"Sam, okay now you're scaring me, what's going on?" Spencer hugged her as she cried in his chest, she was shaking like crazy and her sobs were becoming louder and louder by the second._

_"Sp-pen__cer, I-I am j-just so sc-cared" Sam cried._

_"Why are you scared? Sam, I'm confused" Spencer said softly. Sam's cry slowed down as she took a deep breath._

_"Spencer, I'm p-p-pregnant" Sam cried again and let the tears fall down her pale skin as she looked__ down._

_Spencer was taken __a__back. He let go of her and stood up. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' thought Spencer._

_"What?" Spencer whispered in disbelief._

_"I-I'm preg-"_

_"I heard what you said, but Sam... How could you put yourself __in__ this __sit__uation__?" Spencer __asked__ as he __got__ angrier._

_"I don't know. Freddie and I were at his apartment, then I told him that I was cold, we cuddled up a bit, then we took it __too__ far and did 'it,' but we never meant to take it that far, I promise, it was just... th__e heat of the moment" Sam tried to explain to him, but Spencer didn't want to hear it. All that progressed in his brain was that Freddie, the sweetest guy you could ever met, got Sam, his little lovable sister, pregnant._

_"I'm going to kill him" Spencer g__rowled._

_"No, no, no you won't, and you __swore__ to me that you wouldn't tell, and if you do try and kill Freddie then people are going to start asking why you killed him, and you're __too__ nice of a guy to kill another" Sam reasoned. He was __too__ nice. "Please S__pencer, I trust you __too__ much to let this secret go" Spencer just sighed and shook his head._

_"I am very, very disappointed in you Sam, Freddie too. I just never saw you two in this situation." Spencer said with a ton of disappointment in his voice._

_"I __know, and I'm sorry, but right now I just really need you to support me in all this" Sam apologized._

_"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Spencer asked._

_"Well, I am going to pack up my thing__s__ and move to Florida with my friend, Lani. She knows everythi__ng there is to know about birth, children, all the stages of pregnancy, and taking care of kids" Sam explained to him._

_"Woah, woah, woah, Florida? You're moving across the country? What about school, your friends, your life here in Seattle?" Spencer ask__ed so many questions, he __needed__ to know __what__ her plan__s__were__._

_"Yeah, Florida. I'm going to take high school online, my friends don't have to worry about me definitely in this situation, and my life here in Seattle is over" Sam answered._

_"Does this mean __I'm your trustee?" asked Spencer_

_"Um... sure" Sam agreed_

_"Okay, so as your trustee, I would still like to have contact with you while you are away, maybe a phone call, few visits once in a while, something." Spencer loves Sam as a sister and as 'siblin__gs' Spencer thinks that they need to stay in contact._

_"Oh, I haven't thought of that. Um, maybe I can call once a month, and maybe you can visit me once a year, if that's possible for you to do" Sam suggested. Spencer thought about it for a minute before__ he answered._

_"Okay, I can do that."_

_"And Spencer as my trustee, I need you to lie a lot for me. I know you said you wouldn't lie anymore, but Spencer, this is like a life or death situation, please I am begging you?" Spencer hesitated, he wasn't goo__d at lying, not at all, but it was for Sam, and the child that she __was__carrying__._

_"Okay, I can do that." Spencer agreed._

_"Thank you Spence. I owe you big time." Sam hugged him and smiled._

_"No, you don't owe me anything. Just let me pick the name of th__e little guy/girl, and that would be good." smiled Spencer._

_"I think I can let that happen" Sam smiled sadly as she rubbed her stomach._

_~End of Flashback~_

The sound of small thumps interrupted the conversation. Two little girls in pink pajamas yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Daddy, is my breakfast ready?" yawned a 5 year-old girl, who was rubbing her dark brown-eyes and combing her dark brown-hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, dad, my tummy is calling for food," said a 7 year-old, who was trying to tame her jet black hair back into a straight position. Her dark brown-eyes widen when she saw Sam. "Aunt Sam, is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only" was all Sam said. The 2 girls ran to her while screaming to her.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" asked the 7 year-old, Hannah.

"Well, I came here to surprise you," said Sam with a high voice.

"This is one spectacular surprise," exclaimed the 5 year-old, Anna.

"Oh, look who's here? It's little Anna 'n' Hannah, what no hugs for us?" greeted Jessie.

"Jessie!" yelled Anna as she ran and hugged Jess.

"And you guys are here. That made my day." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Hey! Be nice to us, unless you want me to tell Aunt S. how you _really _got that A in math last year" Nicky threatened. Hannah gasped.

"You swore you wouldn't tell," whispered Hannah.

"I found a loophole" smirked Nicky. Hannah glared at him then she fake smiled.

"I hate you so much" Hannah said right through her teeth.

"Not the first time I heard that" Nicky smiled.

"Okay, so where's the breakfast?" asked Hannah as she looked around the kitchen.

"There are two possibilities; One is, that they haven't made it yet and the other is that they ate it all without us" spoke Anna.

"They ate it all" said Hannah and Anna in unison.

"No we didn't, but we did eat all your ham though." mentioned Tammy.

"And it was good" added Johnny while rubbing his stomach.

"They are telling the truth, we didn't have time to make it, because aunt Sam and the quads came early this morning." said Sasha as she walked down the stairs. It was truly a life or death situation when Sasha found out about Sam. It was, what could have been, the worst day of Spencer's life IF Sam had not told Sasha about her. It was when Sam was about 4 months pregnant, and Sasha and Spencer had just begun dating.

_~Flashback~_

_Crash. Slam. Bang._

_"Sasha, you're overreacting. It's not what you think," ye__lled Spencer as he was ducking from all the objects that were flying from one side of the room to him._

_"Lo que es un idiota. Overreacting, oh, this is not overreacting pedazo de mierda!" Sasha yelled at Spencer still throwing random object at his directi__on._

_"What did __I __do?" Spencer yelled back in confusion. Right when he comes back to the apartment, he sees Sasha with an angr__y__ expression on her face, then she started throwing stuff at him. He nearly got hit in the head with a picture frame._

_"You know wh__at you did." Sasha said as she looked around for something else to throw._

_"No, I __don't__ just tell me what I did wrong" Spencer yelled at her. He was so lucky that Carly was at school__._

_"You've been hiding your phone talking to someone secretly, and calli__ng someone Sammy. I know when I am gettin__g__ cheated on because I have, and right now I am having one of those moments," yelled Sasha as she started up the throwing once again._

_"Wait, Sammy? No Sasha, Sammy is not what you think she is. She's my sister's b__est friend" Spencer said loudly as he hid behind the counter as protection._

_"Oh, then you're cheating on me with a younger chick. How could you do this to me? To us?" yelled Sasha as she was now throwing heavy object at him._

_"No Sasha. Sammy is just a __friend," he argued._

_"That is what all guys say, but if she 'just a friend' then tell me about her." Sasha yell__ed__ and crossed her arms._

_"What?" Spencer asked. He promised her that he__ would__n't__ tell._

_"Tell me about her." Sasha repeated._

_"I can't" __Spencer sighed and looked down._

_"Why?" Sasha said getting angrier and angrier._

_"I just can't Sasha. I really can't, I'm sorry, but you have to respect me on that" Spencer said to her. He stepped towards her, but she took a step back and shook her head __slightly with her eyes watering up._

_"I can't do this, I can't. If you can't tell me about this Sammy, then maybe this relationship can't continue." Sasha said loud and clear, and blinking her tears away._

_"Sasha" Spencer whispered._

_"Don't Sasha me. I'__m sorry" Sasha turned around quickly and stood there for a few seconds before moving again. She walked to the door._

_Spencer couldn't __process__ what __had__ just happened. __Had__ he just __gotten__ dumped because she thought he was cheating__? __H__e __would__ never cheat, well__ maybe on a test, but not on __her__. He loved Sasha. He has never __been__ in love before, __b__ecause of her,__ he __knew what love felt like. __He couldn't lose her, __not like that. __Why is it that you must finally realize you love them when you're about to lose them? __'Sorry Sam, but I love her __too__ much.' thought Spencer._

_"Sasha wait!" Spencer called out to her. She froze in place, a few steps away from the __door__, but didn't turn around. Spencer sighed and spoke, "Okay. Okay, I'll call Sammy and tell her everything. I'__m sorry I didn't tell you, but I promised her I would__n't__ tell anyone about her. She trusted me with her darkest secret, but I just can't lose you. You are far __more__ important to me." Spencer said with honesty and love in his voice. Sasha __let a few tears fal__l._

_Spencer found his phone that was hiding under a broken painting that fell of the wall. He then searched down his contact list until he came up to the name Sammy. He pressed the call button, and took a deep breath, and crossed his fingers that she would__ agree with him. Lani picked up, but gave it to Sam. They argued about telling Sasha the secret, but once he told Sam that he loved Sasha a lot, she couldn't be the cause of what could be a happy couple, so she agreed. She told Sasha everything, about the __pregnancy, how many babies she was having, and that Spencer was just her trustee, no love connection._

_"Okay, so you're Sam Puckett, 16 years old, pregnant with twins, ran away before anyone found out you were pregnant with your boyfriend's child, and Spe__ncer is your trustee." Sasha said as she tries to take it all in._

"_That's right __Shirley," __ Sam said through the phone._

_"Oh, well I am sorry that I __made Spencer break his promise to you.__ I promise not to tell anyone a__bout your little secret. Thank you for trusting me with this." Sasha thanked and apologized._

_"Yeah, well you really didn't leave me any choice." said Sam as she rolled her eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Sasha asked confused._

_"Spencer told me how much he lo__ves you, and I didn't want to ruin your relationship, so I really didn't have a choice" Sam replied. Sasha blushed hard, and smiled._

_"Well, that is interesting to know" Sasha mumbled._

_"Yeah, so maybe I'll call you later sometime, I was thinking of call__ing again soon, hopefully you __won't__ freak out __next__ time?" smirked Sam through the phone._

_"Yeah, yeah, I promise not to." Sasha chuckled._

_"Okay, bye Sasha."_

_"Bye Sammy" and with that they ended there call._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sam thought about that phone call. Yeah, yeah, you read right, Sam didn't know she was having quadruplets until she became 5 or 6 months pregnant. Stupid doctors didn't notice that the other 2 were hiding behind the others. Sam was shocked, but angry with the doctors. She was a twin and she knew that genes could be carried through out the family, but how could she have quadruplets, 4 kids. Doctors had a few explanations on how they didn't catch them in the last 2 visits. They said that her twins could have split into two others, there were 2 sperms in one egg, but they highly doubt that because they were in separate sacks, or maybe they just didn't see them at all. At the moment, Sam then found out how she was the size of a soccer ball at just 5 month, not just because of the thought of twins, but that there were _four _kids in her womb. Sam wondered a lot that day about how could she take care of 4 children, but Lani was going to help, and Sasha and Spencer when they visit.

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Hello?" Lani said taking Sam out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry Lani. What do you want?" Sam asked while messing with her hair.

"I just got off the phone with Ryan, and did you know that he is driving from Florida to Seattle in your Highlander?" Lani asked surprised.

"No, I didn't, why would he do that?" Sam asked now surprised.

"He said it was because you might not get another car like that one, and he likes driving it" Lani shrugged. Sam rolled her eyes. "And he said that he would be here in about 1 or 2 days. He warned us, that all your stuff that goes into the new house will be in storage, so we need to take all those things out because you know I like to get things over with." Lani continued.

"But we don't have a new house yet, I really need to sign the kids up for school, and how are we suppose to do all that in just 3 days, when school starts Friday?" Sam whisper-yelled at Lani with arms crossed across her chest.

"Sammy, 3 days is all I need. Today, we catch up with the Shay's, tomorrow, we enroll the kids in the morning and in the afternoon we go house hunting, then we continue house hunting on Wednesday, Thursday is my meeting with Pear, so you should go with the kids to buy supplies and new clothe all day with them, then Friday, the kids are at school, we start decorating the house with all the help we can get. BAM, we now have a schedule. I am awesome," explained Lani.

"Okay, I think that would work. Great job Lani,"complimented Sam.

"Yeah, I know" Lani said smiling.

"Breakfast is ready" Sasha called out in the kitchen. '_That w__as fast,' _thought Sam.

"BREAKFAST!" Yelled Johnny and Tammy in unison. Everyone started to dig in to their breakfast, and eat it fast; well the Pucketts and Lani were eating fast.

"This is good," mumbled Johnny with a mouthful of eggs.

"I agree little bro," said Tammy. Johnny rolled his eyes at the name she called him.

"Yeah, tons better than Sasha's pancakes," joked Spencer. Sasha slapped him on the shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, it's so true," mumbled Hannah.

**Oh god! I have worked on that cha****pter night and day (literally.) I really hoped you like it. ****I will try really hard to update soon. I am pretty sure you guys saw iBloop and iStill Psycho, I did, and I really like IBloop. Can't wait for that new episode. I know it's late, but I still think I should say it, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year. ****Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	6. Chap 6: Accountants and school supplies

Chapter 6

**Hey, Bubbles1****37 is back. Sorry it took a long ****time, but my internet has been down for weeks and I just got it back. I am happy to be back. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ... Still nothing...**

The Pear company has been extremely busy. All workers were getting organized and attempting to finish their work as quickly as possible. Others were buzzing in anticipation of the upcoming visitors. Oh yeah, the accountants were coming to straighten out the major accounting issues Pear was having. It was like rush hour in the building.

"Come on guys! They're going to be here any minute now. Let's move, move, move." yelled a tall, grey-haired man dressed in a business suit, better known as Mr. Quincey. "Faster, faster. We don't have time"

"Man, he's getting real tough on us" whispered Carly, who was working on some last minute papers. "Well, tougher than usual"

"I know," sighed Freddie. "I'm almost done with all the paperwork for the accountants." He wiped away a bit of sweat from his forehead, "and… done. Finally! After about 3 days of organizing."

"Well, congratulations" Gibby said as he and Carly clapped. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun all you want, at least I fini-"

"Benson!" yelled Mr. Quincey. He stomped his way to Freddie, as the techie stood up straight, chest out, head high, and took a deep breath.

"Yes sir?" he replied.

"Benson, did you finish all of the paperwork for the accountants? I need them now," said Mr. Quincey with his deep voice.

"Yes sir, I have them right here and sorted" Freddie said as he gestured his hand to the piles and piles of paper behind him.

"Good, good. Guys, take this and carry it to one of the meeting rooms, and fast" Mr. Quincey said to the dozen of guys behind him. Each one took one or two piles, and were on their way down the hall. "Thanks Benson. I really owe you one." gave him a pat on the back.

"You're welcome, but if you are serious about that, Maybe we could discuss an increase of pay?" Freddie negotiated timidly. Mr. Quincey just laughed a loud laugh that startled Freddie and continued on his way.

"That was real funny, really. Benson you're such a kidder." He disappears into his office with a chuckle, "Oh Benson I needed a laugh today."

Freddie looked at Carly and Gibby. They shrugged. "I don't get it," He said as he sat in his chair. "I mean I work hard, harder than anyone else..."

"Maybe that's just it," Gibby said crossing his arms in front of him. "Maybe you are too available. You have no real reason to come to work."

" A reason? I organized all of that paperwork day and night, I got a little help from you guys, but I was on my own. I had only about 6 hours of sleep in the last 3 days because most of the time I was working my ass off on those papers, and that isn't enough to earn me a raise?" Freddie said, his anger coming out in his voice.

"Freddie, it's not the papers." Carly interjected, "Gibby was talking about family." She sighed and sat down on his desk right next to him. "You are too available, and he knows he can use you as a lackey. Unlike us, you are not married nor do you have any children. All you really have is your mother."

"That is family!" Freddie said defensively

"Well, technically, but maybe if you had a family of your own, or maybe even a pet, He could maybe see how hot a commodity you are." Gibby added.

Freddie sighed in defeat. He knew he didn't have anyone other than his mother, the Gibson family, the Shay family, and Brad's family, but that is it. His mind drifted off to Sam for a second. What would have happened if Sam stayed in Seattle and not disappear to God knows where?

"Maybe if you meet a nice girl… Like maybe you should make an account on one of those online dating sites," Carly said trying to be helpful. Freddie made a gagging sound. "You never know, it might help you"

"They're coming! Everyone take your positions, do what we practiced," yelled Mr. Quincey poking his head out of the door of his office. Everyone started running back to their desk areas, answering fake phone calls or working on unfinished paper work. Some workers were walking around to other workers like they were supposed to, even if they didn't like each other, they had to unless they want to get fired.

Carly and Gibby walked back to their desks and logged on to their own accounts and started chatting with each other. It was the only way to flirt and show their love for each other on the work floor. There was a rule: there would be no love connections between any of the workers. Mr. Quincey thought that maybe it would cause drama and he doesn't like drama. Dillon walked by Freddie's office area.

"Hey Dillon, where are you going? The accountants are coming, you have to take your position" Freddie asked.

"Oh, Mr. Quincey told me to get this package that was at the post office, so I'm going to get it." Dillon explained.

"Oh, but you're going to miss the accountants"

"It's okay. There just accountants, there are a million accountants, what makes them so special?" Dillon said as he hurried into the open elevator door. As Dillion's elevator closes, the elevator next to it opens. It showed a man and a woman.

The man was wearing a business suit with a plain red tie, his grey eyes scanned the room as he fixed his ginger hair. The woman was wearing a white button down shirt with quarter-length sleeves, she also wore a grey knee-length pencil skirt and black 3-inch heels. Her dark-brown hair was pulled up to a high ponytail and she had black rectangular glasses framing her dark-brown eyes. Carly's advice came to Freddie's thought about his being to available, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to check her out a bit.

They walked out of the elevator with suitcases in hand, they stopped in the center of the room and looked around. A group of employees surrounded them with drinks in their hands; a few of their hands were shaking a bit. They had coffee, energy drinks, bottled water, and Pepi Cola.

"No thank you" said the woman and pushed them away. Another group of employees surrounded them, but with trays of food in their hands. They had finger sandwiches, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and cheese and crackers. "Again. No, thank you" the woman pushed them away.

"Oh, you must be the accountants. Hello, I'm Mitchell Quincey, the president of Seattle's Pear company, and you are?" greeted Mr. Quincey as he also shook their hands. Most of the employees snickered at his name.

"Well hello Mr. Quincey, I am Alani Torres, but people call me Lani, and this is my partner Ryan Quaker. It's nice to meet you" greeted Lani.

"Well, Mr. Quaker, Ms. Torres, follow me." gestured Mr. Quincey. They walked down the hall and the employees watched as they turned the corner. They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Whew. Man, did you see them? They had a straight face on the whole time." Gibby said as he and Carly walk back to Freddie.

"I know, and the way they pushed away the employees. Oh my god, do you think they might be heartless?" Carly asked with a hand over her heart.

"Eh. I don't know they just might be normal people and act that way for the job, you know like we do" spoke Freddie. "But that chick, she looks familiar for some reason"

"I don't, but you might be right about that acting thing" Gibby said.

The intercom came on and everyone quieted down. _'All employees, please come to Meeting Room 348 for a last minute meeting performed by Mr. Quincey. I repeat, all employees, come __to Meeting Room 348 for a last minute meeting. Thank you.'_

"What's with the last minute meeting? Did something go wrong? Because I thought everything went perfectly" Carly asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, but I really think we should go, it could be important" Freddie said as he got up from his chair, and the trio made their way down to the meeting room.

The workers were grateful that the room could fit all 75 employees that worked on the 8th floor. The women took all the chairs because of the skirts they were wearing, and the men were rather sitting on the floor or standing up at the back of the room. Mr. Quincey came out and stood behind the podium.

"Hello workers. I just wanted to say that the performance went great and perfect" Mr. Quincey stated. "But that is not why I brought you guys to this meeting. You see, every few years, I take a group of workers with me to present how Pear company works, who works there, all about technology, our products and projects, and things like that."

"We usually go and visit the high schoolers or maybe the middle schoolers at some point, but this year is going to be different. I mean, most of the high schoolers might already have plans for college and what they want when they get out of school, and middle schoolers don't really think about their future, only about dating and getting their driver's license, so this year we are going to the children that always think about their future. We are going to a few elementary schools, and introduce Pear company." continued Mr. Quincey. Most of the workers groaned or made a rude comment. Freddie was pretty much the only one smiling about the idea.

"Man, we get enough of our kids, now we have to handle a classroom full of them." rudely commented one of the workers.

"I already have a few workers that I would like to bring along with me. I can only bring 4, maybe 5 of you. I have them listed as Carlotta Gibson, Orenthal Gibson, Fredward Benson, and-" Mr. Quincey was about to say the last name when the double doors to the meeting room opened. Running in was Dillon with a box in his hand.

"Mr-Mr. Quincey, I-I got y-your package" breathed Dillon. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and a pit stains. He was trying to gulp in some fresh air, which came out as heavy breathing.

"And Dillon Willer. I will be talking to you guys later on in the day for more information. Everyone dismissed" Mr. Quincey said.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with the package?" Dillon called out to him. "What did I miss?" asked Dillon as he looked at Freddie.

"Well, the accountants came and pretty much scared a few employees with their pushiness, Mr. Quincey invited all the workers for a last minute meeting, and you, me, and the Gibsons are going with Mr. Quincey to visit a few elementary schools to show-off Pear company. I'm pretty sure that's it." Freddie explained.

"Man. I missed a lot in just 30 minutes." joked Dillon.

"Mr. Quincey will call us for more information about the trip, okay?" Freddie informed.

"Okay. Thanks man." Dillon and patted Freddie on the back gratefully. "What are the accountants like? Did they really scare a few of the others?" Dillon asked as they exit the Meeting Room.

"Oh yeah. Carly thinks they may be 'heartless'" Freddie replied and put quotation marks around heartless.

"Ha. I would have loved to see their faces when they walked in. They might have even shitted their undies" laughed Dillon. Freddie joined in a few seconds later.

They were walking down the hall when they looked through one of the windows to a conference room. The saw the accountants working on the large oval table that had papers scattered all over it. You couldn't have even tell that there was a table under the mess. They had their back turned to the door, so you could see their faces.

"Dude, are those the accountants?" Dillon asked as he stared at the woman from behind.

"Yeah" was all that Freddie replied.

"I got to say, that chick's kinda hot, I mean, look at her body; all those curves. Kinda like-" Dillion could not finish the thought. He hadn't said _her _name in about a year, and he almost choked as he was about to say it. All the memories of _her _came flooding back to him.

"It's okay man, you don't have to say it. I know who you're talking about. I have to say, when I first looked at her, she looked kind of familiar" Freddie mentioned.

"It's okay, thanks. I think I should go" Dillon said as he then ran down the hall.

He noticed that their briefcases were now opened and they really didn't have anything but a few papers, little kid drawings, and some pictures. Freddie smiled at the drawings, they looked like they have been drawn by kindergarderns. There were a few of them, but they all said 'We love Lani' or "We love you, Lani' on them with a few stick figures on them. The others were just listed 'My Family' and had about 15 stick figures. Each one was listed as mom, brother, sister, uncle, aunt, and even godparents, but their was no one labeled dad.

Freddie always wanted kids, so he was a bit excited to visit the elementary school. He always wanted his own kids saying 'daddy' and 'I love you.' He wants kids before he gets too old to play with them.

When Freddie was little, he wished to be a father someday. He was an only child, so he really had no one to play with as a toddler, and his mother was too overprotective to let him play with any other children, because she was afraid of him getting ill or something. Freddie would go out to Seattle Park once in a while to see all the other children play.

He loves seeing the children laugh, and play tag with each other. He loves how the mothers would video tape their kids having fun on the slides, and then when the child gets a scraped knee and they go all lovey on them and kiss their boo-boo. He would smile all the time when he saw a dad and a few children playing football out on the field nearby. They would tackle him to the ground, and laugh their heads off. He always imagined doing that with his kids someday.

What he loved the most was watching the couples on the benches hold hand, look at their children like if they fall, they would be fast enough to catch them before they even hit the ground. They would kiss each other once in a while, and say 'I love you' constantly when they run out of words to say or when there was nothing to say. He always pictured doing that with a certain blonde-headed, blue-eyed woman the he still loves.

The pictures were kind of a blur. It looked like at all the pictures that were taken the people were doing a lot of movement, so you really could see their faces, just blobs. _'It must be her family' _Freddie thought. He looked at the other briefcase to see that it only had a picture of a blonde man with grey eyes. _'Maybe it's his brother' _Freddie thought once again. Freddie smiled and left the hallway, and back to his desk.

***With the Puckett family***

Mal-Mart. The biggest yet cheapest store in all Seattle. It had everything; swimsuits, winter coats, medicine, clothes, but at this time of the year, it would be filled with school supplies. School supplies are the most popular item that sells at Mal-Mart. Parents hate shopping for them, but they know that their children need them.

The Puckett family walked in and past the automatic doors. The kids walked behind their mother, who was wearing a large sun hat and some black sunglasses. It wasn't even that sunny outside, she was really wearing it, so that it she ran into someone she knew, they wouldn't recognize her. She got a cart and started walking to the supply aisle.

"Okay, give me your supply list. I got to see what I have to buy." Sam said. The quads each handed her a piece of paper that had the exact same school supplies on them. "Okay. Now to shop"

They walked around a few aisles and got all the supplies they need, the quads disappeared later after a few minutes of boredom, and ran to the toy section.

"Wow, look at all these. I don't think we have any of these back at Florida's mall" exclaimed Jessie. The others still haven't said anything, just looked at all the toys. They don't like toys very much, they just like the way they look.

"Okay, since mom is buying all of our supplies, it would take about, what, 15-20 minutes until she notices we're gone, which will be check-out time. So, let's start our early birthday searching. Go." Tammy informed. They all ran their separate ways.

"Look at all this. I would love to read this, and this, and this, and this. Oh my god, I just can't choose." said Jessie as he looked around all the wonderful books they had. "If I get these, which one should I read first, The Story of Anne Frank or The Hunger Games trilogy?" Jessie asked out loud. She thought about it for a while before she had her answer. "I'll read both"

"Oh my god! They have their own Galaxy Wars section," squealed Nicky, who was jumping up and down. "I love you Nug-Nug!" he said in a squealed again.

"Man, I didn't know there were so many designs of drum sticks." Johnny said as he looked at the dozens of drum sticks in front of him. "I got to pick the right one for my baby, so maybe these United States flag one, or the red ones, no, those black and white ones. Yeah."

"This is my aisle right here, this is it." Tammy said as she pointed to all the meat in front of her. "Is that a 15 pound ham I see? Ohhh, I know what I'm getting for my birthday." Tammy said as she walked to the grand ham that was down the meat section.

Sam was nearly done with the supplies. The kids were still picking out birthday presents that they wanted, and they were in a trance with all the stuff that they wanted.

"And done, now to check-out. Come on guys." Sam said to the quads, who were still not behind her. Sam made her way to the check-out line, and waited until the person in front of her finished.

"Okay guys, I think I got everything, is there anything else you guys think you might need for school." Sam asked the quads, who were standing side-by-side to each other, and breathing fast.

"No, I can't think of anything. Do you guys think we need anything?" Tammy replied and asked her brothers and sister. They shook their heads 'no' very quickly.

"Good. So, you got a tour around Ridgeway Elementary, do you think you're going to like it?" Sam asked her kids.

"It looks okay. Not like the other ones in Flordia, but it's nice." Johnny replied as he handed his mother a packet of pencils. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's good. Tomorrow, is your first day, we just picked a new house-" Sam said.

"Which is amazing, by the way. A lot bigger than Florida's, that's all I can say" Tammy added as she interrupted her mother.

"Aunt and Uncle S., Lani, and I will be working on the house, while you all are at school, maybe get a few of the rooms done." Sam informed.

"Oh, start with my room, I want it to look like my old one, but you know, a little different" Jessie spoke as she was passing down more supplies to her mother.

"No, she'll be doing mine first. I am the oldest quad in the family." Tammy said to her sister.

"I will pick which room is first, and I say it's the kitchen, then it's my room" Sam stated.

"Of course." Johnny said.

"What about you Nick-Nick? What do you think?" Sam asked Nicky. Nicky was startled when she called him out by his nickname.

"Oh, um. I don't know, my opinion is not really important anyway" Nicky said.

"Nicky, come on, you must have something to say" Jessie said to him.

"Yeah, listen to your sister, she's might as well be all you got besides Spencer, Sasha, Lani, and I" Sam said.

"Hey, what about us?" Tammy asked as she pointed here finger between her and Johnny.

"Yeah right" Sam said sarcastically.

"I really don't know what to say to be honest," Nicky said quietly. Sam sighed.

"That would be $63.93" said the cashier. Sam swiped the credit card and paid. They got the bags and put them in the Highlander, that Ryan drove all the way ever here from Florida.

"Will we be getting any new clothes soon?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah, as soon as Lani gets back from that meeting with Pear, okay?" Sam said looking at her children.

"Yes ma'am" the quads saluted in unison.

"Okay, now we're finish with the school supplies, now get your asses in the car, we have to go to uncle Spencer's apartment to sort this crap. Now move" Sam ordered her children.

Jessie rolled her eyes at her language, Nicky shook her head, Johnny smirked, and Tammy chuckled, she always liked it when she used that language, it showed off that, she can't always be the good mom that she is, and that she still has that young mom act.

**Yay, I finished, and it only took me about two days. A lot of people have been asking me abou****t when Sam and Freddie are going to meet again. Well, please wait about 2 ****chapters;**** I h****ave this story planned out.**** I am making this story very unique then the other ones that I love readi****ng, well I already made it unique by just using quadruplets, but I mean VERY unique. Please wait a bit, I did this all on a plane ride to Italy, so thing are changing in my life. Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	7. Chap 7: First day and her son

Chapter 7

**Hey. There's no need to fear, Bubbles137 is here. I updated faster than usual, so I feel proud of myself about it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Sam was on her way to Ridgeway Elementary with Lani and the kids in their usual sitting arrangement. Jessie was really excited and ready for school. Tammy not so much, she almost put up a fight when she woke up. It has been like that, since the kids were born, Lani and Sam have noticed that from the eldest quad to the youngest, they all have a personality of their own. Tammy is blonde and Jessie is a brunette, Tam was more of the tomboy and Jess is more of the nerdy type, Tam gets D's and Jessie gets A's, it was always like that. Same with the boys.

"It's too quiet, turn some music on." groaned Tammy.

"Please," Jessie added for her.

Sam turned on the radio, and Lani kept changing radio stations. They would choose CD's, but it looks like Ryan switched them all with opera music, and he knew that Jessie was the only one that like opera music. What a sick man. Lani came up on a song that Sam knew too well. Lani was going to change it fast, but Sam stopped her, and listened to it.

Sam remembered listening and watching the video that Spencer had sent to her like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_Eighteen year-old, Sam Puckett just got finished cleaning up all the kiddie toys from the living room, washing the dishes, high chairs, and walls that were stained with spag__h__etti, and finishing her onlin__e high school courses. It was her last classes, but starting August, she __was going__ to start taking college __courses __online. High school online was hard enough, now college__? __But hey, if it help__ed__ out with her family she'__d__ do it. Plus, she'll always have Lani__ if she ever needed any help, which was all the time.__ She laughed at how much she had changed__. The __old__ Sam we know never clean__ed__ or d__id__ school work, but that was before she had the responsibility of motherhood._

_Sam plopped down on the couch in her living r__oom, well more like her best friend's living room that she just happe__ned__ to live in. She heard a ding come from her laptop, which meant that she had a new e-mail._

_"Really? And I just sat down. It might not even be important anyways" Sam whispered so she __didn't have to wake up the children who were sleeping on the living room floor. It was silent until another ding came, then another, and another, and another. "Okay, I'm getting it" she groaned as she got up. She went to her laptop and noticed about 5 e-ma__ils from Spencer Shay. 4 of them were about how he knew she would not pull the e-mail up on the first try, the other one was a video link about the Sen__i__or Talent Show._

_Every year, the sen__i__ors would put on a talent show for the end of the year. It was to sa__y goodbye in a good way by showing off a secret talent. Sam clicked on the video link, and the first thing she saw was Freddie Benson walking on stage with a guitar in his hand. He sat on a stool and positioned the microphone, so that he could speak to it.__ Sam was surprised already and the video just started._

_"Hello. Hi. Hola, my name is Freddie Benson, if you don't know that already. I, um, will be singing a song and playing the guitar... at the same time. That was a stupid introduction" He laughed. "I'v__e been searching for the right song, day and night, just to sing here. This song is dedicated to the one I truly love, who also left a few years ago. I love you Sam" he started playing his guitar, then began singing. He started singing Addicted by Prince R__oyce._

_Sleeping in, Sunday morning, Bodies intertwined,_

_Playing fake, We're awake, but we don't want to rise,_

_I save the place on my chest, For you to rest your head, on me,_

_A part of me is a mess, I must confess, It's time to come clean,_

_I am addicted to y__our touch, No other wom__a__n made me want it this much,_

_I can not resist, The warmth of your hips, A single serving's never enough,_

_'Cause I'm addicted to your touch,_

_My schedule is yours today, I'm not in a rush,_

_You could be my little coffee bean, and I __will be the mug,_

_Lets rent a movie tonight, and snuggle up inside,_

_Oh oh, yeah,_

_And when the credits arrive, I'll be by your side, letting you know_

_I am addicted to your touch, No other woman made me want it this much,_

_I can not resist, the warmth of your __hips, A single serving's never enough,_

_'Cause I'm addicted to your touch, Yeah,_

_I want your neck, I want your shoulders, I want to be the only one to hold you,_

_I want your legs, I want your arms, I want to be inside your heart,_

_If I don't have you next to __me, I'll probably lose my sanity,_

_I am hooked on you, addicted,_

_I am addicted to your touch, No other woman made me want it this much,_

_I can not resist, The warmth of your hips, A single serving's never enough,_

_'Cause I'm addicted to you touch,_

_I am addict__ed to you touch, Addicto a tu amor,_

_No other woman made me want it this much,_

_I can not resist, The warmth of your hips, A single serving's never enough,_

_'Cause I'm addicted to your touch,_

_Addicted to your touch,_

_I'm addicted to your touch._

_Freddie finishe__d the song, and had a few tears running down his face, the room was filled with a roar of clapping. Freddie thanked the audience, and left the stage. Sam had tears running down her face at the end of the video. Sam stared at it for a minute. Her eyes wonde__red off to the about to be 2 year-old __set __of quadruplets, who were sleeping on the living room floor, and her tears released faster._

_Lani was behind her, and exited out of the e-mail and had a hard face on. Sam looked up at her and Lani __made a face at__ her__. Sam knew what she meant by it._

_"I'm going to go... Wash my face" Sam excused herself._

_~End of Flashback~_

By the time the song finished, Sam had tears in her eyes that didn't fall, and she arrived at the school. They all got out of the car. As Tammy was getting out of the car, she stepped on a mud puddle.

"I hate Seattle" Tammy groaned as she shook away the mud from her high tops.

"Okay now. Make friends, have fun, and to humiliate you, I want each one of you to give Lani a hug and your mommy a huge kiss on the cheek" Sam exclaimed. The quads groaned, but did what their mother told them quickly.

"Bye, I love you" Sam yelled out to them as they ran to the front door.

"Love you, too, mom" the quads yelled in unison. Then, they disappeared behind the doors. Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

"Come on Sam, we got to start working on the house. Ryan, Spencer, and Sasha are going to meet us there, so come on."Lani said as she pushed Sam back to the car.

They drove about half an hour to their new house. It was a two story house with 10 bedrooms, 12.5 bathrooms, and a basement. The kids loved it the moment they laid their eyes on it. It had a ton of room for them to play and run around. The Shays and Ryan came past the gate and drove into the long driveway.

"Wow! This is your new house. How could you afford this? It looks like it was about a million dollars!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Don't you ever listen to us when we call you? At the age of 15, before I called Lani, her grandfather died, and he was like a billionaire because of his own company, so he gave like 25-30 million dollars to every grandchild. How else do you think Lani paid for her own house and all the kid's stuff when I called." Sam explained to him.

"I really got to pay more attention to your phone calls more often" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I was going to save the money, but it really came in handy when my mom kicked me out" Lani said sadly. No one spoke for a while. They really didn't like talking about Lani's past, it always makes her feel guilty and brought back awful memories.

"Can we just start on the house?" asked Ryan. They all agreed, and were on our way to start painting and decorating.

***At Ridgeway Elementary School***

The quads walked into their new school and saw a ton of other students going into classrooms, or trying to find their teachers. The quads stayed together, so they wouldn't get lost as they looked for their classroom. Luckily, they all had the same class.

They entered a room filled with student taking supplies out of their backpacks, and laying them on their desk.

"Hello, hello. Hi, my name is Ms. Keller, I will be your 5th grade teacher this year, and you are?" said a brunette woman with a high voice, her grin was so wide that it looked like it could fall off any minute now. They each stated their names.

"Tammy"

"Johnny"

"Nicky"

"Jessie"

"No no silly. Your true names, not nicknames. Nicknames are like disguises. I want to know the real you" Mrs. Keller said. They rolled their eyes, and restated their names.

"Tamilia"

"Johnathon"

"Nickolas"

"Jessica"

"That's much better. Now, take a seat anywhere, and that will be your assigned seat for the year. Thank you" Ms. Keller gestured her hand to the classmates that are already in the classroom. What they didn't expect, was to see two very familiar looking kids that are known as Maxine and Matthew.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here? I thought you shoved oatmeal down your throat so many times, that you blew up, turned into ham, and then I ate you." yelled Tammy to Matt.

"That never happened" Matt yelled back at her.

"Oh yeah, it was a beautiful, beautiful dream" Tammy said dreamily. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Really? What are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"I made my parents transfer me here" Max reasoned.

"And my mom got a promotion here in Seattle" Matt gave his reason.

"Hey, at least I just got my punching bag back" Tammy said as she punched Matt on the shoulder hard. He groaned and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, glad to be back" Matt groaned.

"Hey Max" shyly said Johnny as he took a step towards her.

"Johnny" Max said taking a step towards him.

"Did you come all the way to Seattle... for me?" Johnny flirted.

"In your dreams, I did" she said. '_I already dreamt about that' _Johnny thought.

"Everyone take your seats, school is about to begin" Ms. Keller announced. Everyone took their seats. Matt and Tammy sat by each other, Johnny and Max sat by each other, Nicky sat next to a girl who was wearing all pink, and Jessie sat next to a very good-looking boy.

"Hello class. Welcome to 5th grade, I am Ms. Keller as you all know, and I want to start off today with a game" Ms. Keller spoke.

"A game? What are we 5?" Tammy whispered to Matt.

"This game will let us get to know each other better. How about we start from the front row. I want you to state your name, favorite color, siblings, and what you like to do. Jessica, why don't you start." Ms. Keller instructed. Jessie stood up in front of the class.

"Hello my fellow classmates, my name is Jessica Puckett, my favorite color is brown, I have two brothers and a sister, and I like school and reading" Jessie said with confidence in her voice, she always did like speaking in public.

"Nerd" coughed one of the students. A few other students laughed. Jessie just sat back down. Tammy glared at the person who coughed.

"Next" Ms. Keller spoke. A very good-looking boy stood up in front of the class. All the girls scooted a bit forward. He didn't even notice it at all. His brown eyes looked around and the hint of green in his eyes shimmered all over. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, Hey, I'm Tyler. Tyler Davis. My favorite color is orange, I have two little sisters and a twin brother Marcus back there, who is now hiding his face behind that book, and I like basketball" Tyler finished. The girls clapped except for Tammy... and Jessie? But she was always the nice type.

"Thank you Tyler. Next" A shaking Matthew walked in front of the classroom and whimpered at all the pair of eyes that were staring at him. He saw Tammy with a smirk on her face. All the girls slumped back.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Johnson. My favorite color is white, even though it might not be a color. I have no siblings, and I like... soda." Matt said. He went back to his seat.

"Soda?" Tammy whispered to him.

"I couldn't think of anything else" he replied. Tam chuckled.

"Next" yelled Ms. Keller. Tammy walked up lazily, sighed and said nothing. "You can start whenever you're ready" Ms. Keller added. Tammy stayed quiet. "Any minute now" Ms. Keller said impatiently. Tammy rocked back and forward constantly. "Just go" Ms. Keller yelled. "Sorry."

"Haha. I just did that to irritate you. Um, Tamilia Puckett, but you better call me Tam or I will kick you as- I mean butts. My favorite color is red because it's the color of blood. I have 2 brothers and a sister, and I like fighting and ham" Tammy finished. Most of the students were trying to control their laughter.

"She's going to be a problem. Next" sighed Ms. Keller. A few other students came up and introduced themselves until Nicky got up.

"I'm Nickolas Puckett. My favorite color is blue and grey, I have a brother and two sisters, and I love computers" Nicky said quickly and quietly before returning to his seats. Most of the students gave each other confused faces that read 'What did he say?'

"Next"

A girl wearing sparkly pink clothing walked up to the class as the sound of 2-inch high heels followed behind her. Her blonde hair was let loose and her blue eyes had that rich look. Tammy was now realized that she was going to dislike 2 people now; Ms. Keller and little Ms. Brittney doll.

"I am Brittney Washington." she started. _'So she was named after the doll. Not surprised' _Tammy thought. "My favorite color is pink, I have no siblings, which means I get whatever I want, and I love tanning, money, and shopping" Brittney said in her extremely high girly voice, she then coughed lightly. Tammy recognized the cough immediately; the same cough that said 'Nerd' to her sister. Tammy glared at her.

"Okay, next" Ms. Keller said loudly, but the look of her eyes, she looked like she could fall asleep now.

Tyler's twin brother, Marcus, walked up slowly, and again all the girls scooted their chairs up a bit. Marcus's noticed this, and his brown-eyes looked around to all the girls before he gave a wink to them all. The girls blushed and giggled. Tammy rolled her eyes, and Jessie almost laughed at the stupidity. She wasn't crazy about boys, and she thought that all of their cheesy moves that they make were stupid. He let his brown-hair fall over his eye and shook it away.

"Hello ladies, let me introduce myself. My name's Marcus, Marcus Davis. My favorite color is dark red because it's the color of hearts and love. I have two little sisters and a twin brother, and I like football and girls. Oh, and I'm single." Marcus said flirtatiously. The girls giggled.

"Next" Ms. Keller said. The girls smiled and waved at Marcus as he returned to his seat.

Johnny walked up in front of the classroom. The girls looked at Johnny and once again scooted their chairs forward. Johnny rolled his eyes at the girls. _'They must all be desperate for a boyfriend' _he thought.

"Hey, my name is Johnathon Puckett. Favorite color is green, which is the color of puke. I have a brother and 2 sisters. I like playing drums and I also like Ma-Massages" Johnny said. Tammy, Jessie, and Max were very close to laughing out loud.

"Next" Ms. Keller yawned. Max was the last one. She walked up and took a deep breath.

"Maxine Taylor. Favorite color is yellow, I have an older sister, and I like sunflower seeds" Max said. She walked with her hands locked to each other in front of her and sat down. She always liked things done simply

"Finally, we can move on to the-" Ms. Keller said getting from her chair and walking to her desk.

"Ms. Keller" said Brittney, who was raising her hand.

"Yes Brittney" Ms. Keller sighed.

"I heard about 4 different people with the last name Puckett, why is that?" Brittney asked. What a blonde statement.

"I can answer that. We're related" simply replied Tammy.

"Really? What your relation? Cousins?" Brittney asked.

"We're siblings" Tammy said slowly.

"We're quadruplets" Jessie said. That caught everyone's attention.

"Quadruplets? Like 4 children" asked one of the students.

"Yeah" spoke Johnny. "Tam, Nick, Jess, and I are brother and sisters"

"Oh Johnny, I knew that since first grade" exclaimed Max.

"Okay children, can we go back to a school subje-" Ms. Keller interrupted the class, but the classroom interrupted her with a group of students asking questions to the quads.

The quads were being surrounded by questions that were coming through one ear and out the other. They didn't have time to answer any questions before a whistle blew loudly throughout the whole classroom. The students covered their ears and looked at Ms. Keller, who was blowing the whistle.

"Alright. Stop talking. Fun fact: I used to be a Physical Education teacher, so yes, I do have a whistle and I can use it anytime I want, if none of the other teachers complain. So, let's move on, shall we?" Ms. Keller informed us in. The students just nodded.

It was about 2 hours of Ms. Keller talking about the schedule and how the school functions. She also talked about hall-passes, class work, the class textbook, and a bit about herself. At lunchtime, the students who didn't have their own lunch got one from the cafeteria and they ate. In the mornings, Sam and Lani would prepare the kids their own lunches and none of the schools 'jank' food.

"Hey Nicky, what did mom make you?" Jessie asked her brother. He opened his lunchbox, and looked at his lunch.

"Um, a turkey sandwich, yogurt, and Pepi Cola. You?" Nicky replied.

"Same. What kind of yogurt?" Jessie asked.

"Blueberry" Nicky said in disgust.

"I got strawberry" Jessie informed.

"Trade?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah" Jessie said. They traded yogurt, and ate it happily.

"Yes! Mom gave me a triple decker ham sandwich!" Tammy exclaimed while doing a little happy dance.

"Well congratulations" Matt said lamely.

"Wait. Hey Johnny?" Tammy yelled to her brother. He looked up from his ham sandwich.

"Wha?" Johnny muffled with a mouth full of his sandwich. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Mom gave me an apple, but it's a red apple, and she knows I only eat green ones. She must have been confused while doing our lunches. What did you get?" Tammy said.

"She got me an orange" Johnny said after he swallowed the piece of his sandwich.

"Give me it. We'll trade." Tammy ordered.

"Here" Johnny said as he tossed the orange to Tammy and she tossed the apple to him.

Lunch was over really quickly. Ms. Keller just kept talking and talking and talking. It got really boring really fast.

"Now class, I know it's only the first day, but I have to do this. I will select a partner for each of you, and you two will be working together to finish this math worksheet." Ms. Keller announced to the class. The class groaned. "Sorry guys, but I have to do it. Besides, it not that hard" Ms. Keller passed out the worksheets to everyone. It was substituting for the variable _x._

Ms. Keller announced the partners. Tammy got Matt, Johnny got Max, Jessie got Tyler, and Nicky was all alone do to the odd amount of students there were.

"So, _x_=4?" asked Tammy. She was basically just copying down answers then working them out.

"Yeah." Matt replied. "Why aren't you helping me? This is suppose to be a partner assignment, not a 'copy the smart kid' assignment" Matt said putting quotation marks around copy the smart kid.

"Matt, you know me, I don't do work, and I am smart, just not school smart" Tammy replied.

"Oh, so you're street smart"

"Yeah, street smart." Tammy said proudly.

"Let's just go to the next one." Matt chuckled.

oOoOo

"Okay, so _x_=4." Johnny said to Max softly.

"I already told you that, but you didn't listen" Max mumbled.

"I knew you were right. I was just double checking." Johnny said.

"Double checking, huh?" laughed Max. Johnny loves her laugh. It just... perfect. Well, to him it was. Their eyes met and stared at each other lovingly. They both took a quick look at each other's lips. Their faces were closing in on each other, until Max realized what they were doing and where they were at.

"Um, so the next one" Max said as she pulled away and returned back to work. Johnny slowly backed up his head, and suddenly didn't want to go back to work.

"Yeah, the next one" Johnny said while looking down. They didn't look at each other as they continued working.

oOoOo

"And _x=_23. Done." Tyler said as he finished his work. Jessie was still working the last problem, which was indeed 23.

"Okay, now I'm done" Jessie sighed.

"Oh, were you still working? I'm sorry. I was working too fast, I didn't kn-" Tyler started apologizing.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You weren't working to fast, I just had to put my name on my paper and it kind of slowed me down" Jessie explained.

"Oh, I forgot to put my name on my paper. Thanks for reminding me" Tyler thanked as he noticed his name not on his paper.

"You're welcome." replied Jessie. When Tyler finished writing his name down, we turned around to see his brother, Marcus, flirting with Brittney.

"Brothers, huh?" Jessie said.

"Tell me about it. Always flirting with the cutest girls and they fall for his little tricks that he just got from watching all those movies." Tyler replied.

"Not a big fan of those kind of guys. I'd like a guy who's different then all those other guys who just want someone to hook-up with" Jessie mentioned.

"Yeah, me, too." Tyler said. Jessie raised her eyebrows at him, then he realized what he said. "But with girls, not guys, girl. I like girls, I _really _like girls." Tyler said quickly.

"Yeah, sure" Jessie said slowing with a smirk on her face.

"Really? I'm not lying. I notice all the girls always looking at me, but I don't like any of them. I like a girl who is different in her own way." Tyler said to her. She nodded. They didn't talk for a minute.

"So, I bet we both would have finished at the exact same time, if I didn't put my name on my paper yet." smiled Jessie

"Yeah, I guess so." Tyler chuckled.

"I have always been known as the fast working in my family. My favorite subject is math, so I finish all the worksheets like it was nothing. For you to be able to finish that worksheet at _my _speed, I think you are just as smart as I am." Jessie said to Tyler. Tyler looked at her.

"I am not smart. I just know the material." Tyler reasoned.

"But to know and remember the material, you have to have good memory, knowledge, and education. So you are, indeed, smart" Jessie argued with a nice voice.

"There is a difference between being smart and knowing the material" Tyler presumed.

"Oh really? Tell me those differences" Jessie asked.

"Anyone can know the material. Not just anyone can be called smart. To be smart, you have to be called smart by someone, and to know the material you have to attend school that has all the material. Students are dropping out of school as we speak, so that means, that the years that they didn't spend in school, oh, they are missing out on material that they need, so that lowers IQ points. The only reason they dropped out was because they didn't think they were smart, but they knew a bit of material" Tyler protested. Jessie smirked.

"Every little word that you said just showed me that you are way smarter than you look" Jessie smirked. "Oh, and I already knew all that information. They don't need to go school to be smart. Just look at dogs, they never go to school and they might be smarter than humans. The only thing in life that challenges them is that they have no thumbs." Jessie informed. Tyler said nothing.

"Okay, you win, but don't go walking around telling people that I'm smart, which I am not. I got a reputation and people don't know I am this smart, okay?" Tyler said in defeat and looked away from her.

"My family lost their reputation when I was 7. I am not going to ruin someone else's." Jessie whispered to him. Tyler looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked as her looked at her once again. Jessie never answered that question. What happened years ago was never let out or spoken of to anyone.

"Okay class. Please pass up your worksheets" Ms. Keller said to the class. Tyler was still looking at Jessie confused, so she got her and Tyler's paper and passed them up.

"Okay students before you leave, Let me pass out these out. They are notification letters to inform you parents about our special guests, who are coming in 2 weeks" Ms. Keller informed the class. Each student got a paper and read it, but it looks like little Ms. Brittney didn't have the right mind to read the information in her hand.

"Ms. Keller, who's coming in 2 weeks?" Brittney asked her teacher.

"Brittney, the Pear company people are going to visit and talk to us. Didn't you read the paper in your hand" Ms. Keller said as nicely as she could.

"Wait, this paper tells me about that?" Brittney asked.

"Yes Brittney, it does" Ms. Keller sighed. Oh, that girl...

"What a blonde" whispered Tammy to Matt.

"You're telling me" Matt whispered back sarcastically. Tammy gave him a look that he didn't notice.

The school bell rang, and all the student ran out of the classroom happily after getting their backpacks.

"Tyler, Marcus, wait up" yelled a pair of twin girls, who were running with a heavy backpack on their backs. They both had orange hair flying all over their faces and wide green eyes locked of Tyler and Marcus.

"Come on Marcus, don't be a slow poke, we have to go catch the bus." said one of the twins as she was also pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah, same with you Tyler." said the other twin. Jessie came behind Tyler and looked at the girls.

"Are these your sisters?" Jessie asked. At her voice, Tyler startled.

"Yeah. They are" Tyler replied. The girls stopped pull and looked at Jessie.

"Hello" the girls said in unison. They walked up to Jessie and just stared at her.

"Hello" Jessie waved at them.

"Is she your girlfriend Tyler? She's really pretty" said one of the girls.

"You finally got a chick. I feel proud" said the other. Jessie and Tyler looked at each other any blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend. This is Jessica, she's just a girl in my class" Tyler said through his teeth.

"Right" the girls said in unison.

"Hey Jess, there you are. We were-" said Tammy as she walked up to her sister with her brothers behind her. "Who are the chicks?" Tammy asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I am Heaven Davis, Marcus and Tyler's little sister. It's nice to meet you" introduced Heaven. She seems nice.

"And I'm Lamiracle." Lamiracle simply said.

"Tam, Nick, and John. They are my siblings." Jessie introduced her siblings. Tammy simply waved, Johnny nodded a bit, and Nicky was in a trance; he was looking a Heaven.

"It's very nice to meet you" Heaven curtsied.

"She likes to act like a princess, once in a while" Tyler whispered.

"Oh, well I think it's very charming" Jessie curtsied back. Heaven smiled.

"I like her" Heaven whispered to Tyler.

"How old are you?" Johnny asked the twin girls.

"We're 9" the twins responded in unison.

"Wow, that's really close to 10 years" Johnny said.

"Really? I didn't know that" Tammy gasped fakely.

"Haha" Johnny fake laughed.

"It was really nice meeting you guys, but we really got to catch the bus. Bye" waved Lamiracle as the Davis's ran to the buses.

"Bye" the quads yelled and waved to them. The quads heard a few honks and heard Lani yelling at them to get in the car quickly. The quads ran before it caught any attention to the other parents and children.

"Damn Lani, did you really have to do that?" Tammy exclaimed to her godmother.

"Language" Jessie warned her sister. Tam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she did. So, how was your first day of school?" Sam asked as she put her car on Drive.

"It was okay. Oh, and guess what? Max and Matt were there with us. It was like our surprise or something" Tammy said excitedly.

"That's great! Maybe when we finish the house, they can come over with a few more of your friends, you know for a play date" Sam smirked playfully.

"Mom, we don't have play dates anymore. We hang-out" Johnny informed her on.

"Yeah, hang-out my ass" Lani mumbled. Sam laughed at her comment.

"Did you make any _new_ friends?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. We did. We met Marcus and Tyler Davis and their little sisters, Lamiracle and Heaven. Marcus and Tyler are twins and so are their sisters. They were born a year apart." Jessie informed her mother.

"Davis? Davis? Where did I hear that last name before? Lani, did we ever meet a Davis back then? It sounds familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it. I swear I heard that name somewhere." Sam said with here thinking face on.

"I have to admit, it does sound familiar, but I can't figure out how. Maybe I'll look it up later." Lani replied.

"Okay. I'm going to make a quick trip to the store, is that alright?" Sam asked her kids, who just nodded.

Sam parked at the nearest store and got out with an "I'll be back" and ran into the store. One minute passed, then five minutes, ten minutes, but when it hit fifteen minutes, Lani made a run for it.

"I'm going to go check on your mother. Lock the doors and do not roll down the windows, you got it?" Lani warned the kids. They nodded. Tammy locked the doors as Lani ran into the store. Lani went to every aisle before finding Sam at the hair product aisle, looking at... hair dye? Why does she need hair dye? She wasn't checking blonde hair dye, but ever color that isn't blonde. She was looking at black hair dye, brown, dark-brown, light-brown, red, and even pink. When did they invent pink hair dye? And Sam hates pink.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Lani asked. Sam was shocked to see her.

"Um, just looking at the different colors of hair dye. Is that wrong?" Sam said slowly.

"It is if you are thinking of using it. Why do you even need hair dye?" Lani asked while taking the hair dye away from Sam.

"I don't know, maybe to have that younger mom look?" Sam questioned. Lani gave her a look. "Just in case I run into anyone and make sure they don't recognize me because the sunglasses and the hat are doing nothing." Sam explained. "So, which one do you think will look better on me Amber or Jet Black?"

"Well, Amber is okay, but maybe a rich red col-What am I saying? Fuck the hair dye, let's go" Lani said as she dragged Sam out of the store.

"I'll come back" Sam yelled as she was putting up a fight.

"No she won't" Lani yelled to the cashier, who was standing there like he has nothing better to do.

"Sam, you don't need hair dye" Lani whispered to her as they were getting back into the car.

"Fine then, I'll just go with plan B" Sam whispered back to Lani. Lani stopped what she was doing.

"What plan B?" Lani said through her teeth.

"I'll tell you about it later" Sam whispered back.

"Hey mom, what rooms did you finish?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, we finished the kitchen, but that's it. We were too busy painting the rooms." replied Sam.

"What colors did you paint our rooms?" Johnny asked his mother with curiosity in his voice. Color was a big thing for the kids. If you get something that was not the color that they wanted, they would make a fuss about it. If they wanted a red ball, but got it is blue, they wouldn't even touch it.

"Well, Tammy's room is red because of your little attitude and it's your favorite color. Johnny's room is orange. I was going to go with green, but I remembered our conversation about the green, remember?" Sam started.

Johnny sighed at the memory of the conversation. "Yeah, I remember. No more green for me, but that doesn't stop me from loving it."

"Besides, I think you'll like it. It really suits you. For Nicky, I got blue because blue is quiet and soothing, plus your favorite color. And for Jessie, we painted her room brown, it's a warm color, but I only got it because it was her favorite color, so yeah." Sam finished explaining.

"I like it" Nicky said quietly.

"Oh, mom, our teacher, Ms. Keller, wanted us to give you this." Jessie said as she handed Lani a piece of paper. "It's about Pear company coming over in 2 weeks for a visit. Since Lani is still working on those account papers for Pear, I wanted to know what they were like"

"Well, the workers are okay, when they're not up in your face with food and drinks." Lani rolled her dark-brown eyes at the memory.

"Was it good being all pampered like that?" Sam laughed.

Lani rolled her eyes and replied, "It was good, but they were just kiss-ups. I hate office workers. Most of them have wives or girlfriends and all they really do is cheat on them with skanks or talk about the latest drama that happened on the work floor. That's what they do, they gossip, cheat, and lie, sometimes they like to keep secrets, mostly the big ones, too, you know that could change that world by just letting it out"

"That's a stereotype" Sam said as she took a quick peek at her best friend before returning her eyes on the road.

"Still" Lani mumbled.

"We're going spend the night at uncle Spencer's place again, and tomorrow we are going to coming back to the house and continue working on it" Sam informed the kids.

"Okay. I really want to finish it, so we can have the place to run around in and mess it up." Tammy said out loud by accident. Sam gave her a look. "I mean double check for any dust mites?" Tammy said more like a question than a statement and with a fake smile on her face.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's more like it"

They arrived at Bushwell Plaza a few minutes later. They walked into the lobby and were greeted by a sleeping Lewbert. Sam still couldn't believe he still worked there. They were entering the elevator up to Spencer's apartment. Jessie took a double look behind her to see Mrs. Benson having trouble getting the groceries out of her car.

"Hey Jess, are you coming in or what?" Tammy asked. Jessie looked at Mrs. Benson once again and sighed.

"I'll be up in a minute, okay?" Jessie said as she ran out the lobby doors.

"Fine, whatever bakes your potato" Tammy said as she pressed the number 8 button.

Jessie ran to the parking lot outside of Bushwell Plaza and to Mrs. Benson.

"Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Benson" Jessie yelled. Mrs. Benson looked up to see a brunette child running towards her. She sighed and stopped.

"What do you want child? I am kind of busy here" Mrs. Benson yelled to her as she continued trying to pick up her groceries.

"I, um, came here to ask if I can help you. You look like you are having a little trouble there." Jessie asked shyly and pulled a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I am perfectly fine and capable to carry these groceries by myself" Mrs. Benson said. She was trying to carry a third bag, but it fell and hit the cement lot. Luckily, nothing important fell out. Mrs. Benson sighed and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't mind a little help." Jessie smiled at that and picked up the last two bags as Mrs. Benson closed her trunk.

It was really quiet as they entered the elevator, but Jessie broke the silence.

"Today was my first day of school"

"Well, that's nice to know." Mrs. Benson said quietly. "How was it?"

"It was really great! It was only the first day, so we didn't learn much." Jessie replied cheerfully. "But I am excited about the visitors who are coming in 2 weeks"

"Well, that's nice. I think it's nonsense to have visits over at the beginning of the year, but sometimes people don't have a clear schedule for later on." Mrs. Benson said honestly. "So, why are you excited for these visitors to come anyway?" Mrs. Benson asked as they walked out of the elevator and to apartment 8=D.

Jessie thought about it for a second. "I don't know really. It maybe because they are the first visitors coming over or maybe I can know more about them" Jessie replied.

"Who's going to visit?" asked Mrs. Benson, who was searching for her apartment key.

"Pear company" Mrs. Benson eyes widen at that answer.

"Pear company? Why, my son works there! Maybe you'll get to meet him. Oh, why hasn't he called me about this yet. He is a very smart bo-I mean man. You know, he loved Pear company so much when he was little. While all the other little boys were asking for dinosaurs and video games, he would asked for the new or improved Pear product. He loved it." Mrs. Benson exclaimed in excitement. Jessie smiled at this.

"I didn't know you had a son"

"Honey, you don't know a lot about me" Mrs. Benson said as she was unlocking her apartment door.

"Well, I'd like to know more about you Mrs.-Woah!" Jessie's eyes went wide at the look of Mrs. Benson's apartment. It was a shrine of pictures of her and her son. They were posted all over the walls and tables. There were baby pictures, teenage pictures, and a few adult pictures of her son. There were a few pictures of Mrs. Benson, but mostly of her son.

"Shoes off as you enter. Please put them to the side" Mrs. Benson informed her on. Jessie took off her black Mary Jane's to reveal her tanned colored socks. Jessie laid the groceries on the table and looked around the room.

_'I bet there isn't a single dust bunny in this place' _Jessie thought.

Jessie slowly walked around the room and examining everything in it. She didn't only see pictures, but awards, trophies, books, and so much more. Her eyes wondered off to every picture of a brown-haired boy smiling and laughing. On one wall, there were pictures of his from birth to the age of 18. She knew that from the labels under them. She noticed that between the ages of 16 and 18 his smile got smaller.

Jessie picked up a picture frame of him grinning a huge grin at the camera. It looked very similar as to her brothers' grin. He couldn't have been at least 13 or 14 in the picture. Mrs. Benson noticed her looking and smiled.

"Yeah, that's my son." was all that Mrs. Benson said.

"He's very handsome, I can tell you that" Jessie smiled. Mrs. Benson chuckled.

"Yeah, he is. He's about 26 years old now, would be 27 in February" Mrs. Benson informed her with a smile on her face.

"My mom will turn 27 in April. My siblings and I are turning 10 in about a month from now." Jessie added. Mrs. Benson looked at her.

"Wait, did you say that your mother will turn 27 in April? And you'll turn 10?" Mrs. Benson asked her surprised.

"Yes, you heard correctly. My mother had me, my two brothers, and my sister at the age of 16. It was mishap. You see, my mother was suppose to have twins, but she later found out that she was having quadruplets; 4 kids." Jessie explained. The quads knew about Sam and her pregnancy with them. Mrs. Benson shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't know how she could do it. Most teen pregnancies are not like that. One kid as a teen is bad enough, at most twins, but quadruplets? You must have a different blood line or species or something? Your mother's amazing" Mrs. Benson said seriously. Jessie giggled at that last sentence. "Did your mother know what she was getting into with you children? Did your father help often? Money, did you have plenty of that? Good food? Supplies? And school? Did you and your parents stay in school?" Mrs. Benson just kept asking her questions that made Jessie feel more guilty, but yet, proud. For her guardians and her siblings to have survived through it all.

"Oh, we had plenty of food, supplies, and money, so that wasn't anything. My mother made sure we had good education as she did school online, and my aunts and uncles always helped her out." Jessie answered what she could remember. She got a little choked up as she answered the next question.

"And your father, what about him?" Mrs. Benson asked her.

Jessie swallowed hard. "We never really... knew our father." Jessie answered. Mrs. Benson just simply stared at Jess as she looked down at her socks.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring that up."

"No, it's okay. It really doesn't bother me anyways" The truth was that it bothered Jessie a lot. She would always look at the little girls her age kissing, hugging and playing with their fathers, and all she had was her uncles as a close resemblance. She always wondered what it was like to have a piggy-back ride on her father's back. On her birthday, when she blew out the candles, she would wish for a dad, and she did bring up the subject to her mother a few times, but she would always avoid it.

"I bet it does. My son also didn't have a life with his father. My husband died when my son was 4 years old. He was crossing the street late one night and a drunk driver was speeding down the street, my husband didn't see him coming, so... the drunk driver's car crashed into him. He died instantly" Mrs. Benson had tears in her eyes. So did Jessie. _'Cars. Why do they always have to be cars.' _Jessie thought.

"I'm so sorry" Jessie apologized.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Mrs. Benson said quietly. There was a moment of silence.

"You know you look like him, right?" Mrs. Benson asked Jessie.

Jessie was confused. "Look like whom?"

"My son. He has the same color hair, same eyes, and that cute little button nose, and by helping me with those bags today, you kind of have his personality" Mrs. Benson reasoned with a smile.

"No I don't." Jessie smiled. Jessie looked at the picture again. "Really?"

Mrs. Benson nodded.

"I have to go back to my mom, but before I go, is it okay if I take this picture? I would really like it. In case, I do meet up with your son or something?"

"Sure, sure. I have a thousand more... literally" Mrs. Benson chuckled. Jessie took the picture out of the picture frame, got her shoes, said her goodbye and left the apartment.

Jessie looked down at the picture. She took out her PearPhone and took a picture of herself. She compared the two pictures in front of her and had to admit, she did look a lot like Mrs. Benson's son. Same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same dimples, and her brothers have the same exact grin as he does. Jessie was confused by all this, but she saved all the questions running through her head for later. She didn't have time to think about anything that was going on at the moment. She had better things to do.

**This chapter is very, very, very long, I know, but I wanted a long chapter to get my friends who are reading this pretty angry. Hehehe. I finished this about the day after I finished chapter 6. I did two chapters in 3 days, t****wo very long chapters, by the way.**

**You can pretty much guess how they are going to meet again, but I'm telling you, it's going to be unique. Brittney and the Davis family are going to be important to the story, mostly the Davis family. The Davis family wa****s not my idea; they were kadienewberg, so credit goes to her. This story is going to be long, but amazing. I put a big thing of my culture in it by using that song.**

**How did the Puckett reputation get ruined? Why does Davis sound familiar to Sam and Lani? W****hat is Sam's plan B? When will Jessie realize who the boy in the picture really is?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of iQuadruplets. Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	8. Chap 8: Clicking it but 4 kids?

Chapter 8

**A MONTH! You can hate me, but then you might not enjoy this chapter! This chapter is 2 chapters in one so sorry about the size of the it. I have been changing my summary a lot, sorry about that, just been thinking a lot about that. Now, let I, Bubbles137, do my magic. 'Cause this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hope you like my unique meeting.**

**Disclaimer: Why are you still asking...**

_2 weeks later... Friday, September 2, 2022_

Freddie was on his way to the last elementary school that Pear had to visit; Ridgeway Elementary School. Parents were dropping off children at the front, some were walking the little ones to their classrooms, and some ran out of the car as fast as possible to get away from their parents. Freddie was waiting out on the street in his car, so the other parents could pass by, so their children wouldn't be late for class.

_'This is going to take a while' _Freddie thought. He turned on the radio to see if any good music was on and to take his mind off of things.All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson.

_All I ever wanted, All I ever wanted,_

_Was a simple way to get over you,_

_All I ever wanted, All I ever wanted,_

_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene,_

_Where every lie reveals the truth,_

_Baby 'cause all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted, was you._

Nope. That song is not helping at the minute. Next. Can't Get You Out of My Head by Kylie Minogue

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about,_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_Boy it's more than a dare to think about,_

_Every night, Every day,_

_Just to be there in your arms,_

_Won't you stay._

Really? That song is not helping either. Next. Don't You Remember by Adele.

_When will I see you again, You left with no goodbye,_

_Not a single word was said, no final kiss to seal any sins,_

_I had no idea of a state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember, Don't you remember,_

_The reason you left me, before,_

_Baby please remember me once more,_

_When was the last time, you thought of me,_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory,_

_I had to think about where I went wrong,_

_The more I knew, The less I know._

Freddie was hitting his head repeatedly on the head cushion. Every song reminded him of Sam. Why is that?

Freddie quickly parked his car, turned it off, and got out. He sighed as he walked up the path to the front door. He saw all the little kids running inside the building. He smiled at the first graders running as fast as their little legs could take them. He watched children of all ages laugh with their friends as they walk. Freddie couldn't help but grin at them all.

He walked down the hall until he came across a classroom where he saw Carly and Gibby sitting and texting.

"Hey guys" Freddie greeted. Carly and Gibby looked up from their phones.

"Hey Freddie" they said in unison.

"Who are you texting?" Freddie asked them.

They said each others' name at the same time. Why are they texting each other when they are sitting next to each other?

"The kids are too loud" Carly said as if she read his mind.

"Where's Dillon?" I asked them.

"Oh, he said he was on his way now, but he said that about 10 minutes ago, so he will be here-" Gibby yelled over the kids.

"I'm here" Dillon said out of breath.

"Now" Gibby finished.

"Hey man, how's it been?" Dillon asked Freddie as they did a bro hug.

"It's been good, you?"

"Same. When is Mr. Quincey getting here?" Dillion asked Freddie.

"He told me that he was going to be a little late" Freddie replied.

"We are a bit early anyway, so why don't we just sit down and wait 'til this whole thing starts" Dillion suggested.

"I'm with you" they both sat down on one of the chairs that were in the front of the Ms. Keller's classroom and waited for the Mr. Quincey to enter.

oOoOo

"Have a great day guys, I'll pick you up later. Jessie, do you have your papers?" Sam asked as she was dropping off her kids in front of the school.

"Yes, I have them" Jessie replied.

"Okay. Bye, love you" Sam yelled to her kids.

"Bye mom. Love you, too" they said in unison as they closed the car door.

"Are you really going to humiliate yourself by doing what we all know you're going to do?" Tammy asked her sister.

"I am not going to humiliate myself. I am simply going to put Pear company to the test; my test actually," Jessie replied.

"I think Pear knows everything there is to know about their own company" Johnny spoke.

"You don't know that" Nicky said quiet enough for no one to hear.

"Pucketts!" yelled a boy. The quads turned their head to see the Davis family walking toward the Pucketts.

"What do you want Davis?" Tammy asked without care.

"Nothing really, just wanted to walk in with you guys" Marcus replied to her kind of flirty-like.

"Yeah right," Tam mumbled.

"H-hi Heaven" Nicky stuttered. Heaven smiled.

"Hello Nick" Heaven greeted warmly. Nicky blushed a bit.

"What you got there, Tyler?" Jessie asked curiously. Tyler looked at the stack of papers in his hand and looked back at Jessie, who was waiting for his answer.

"Um, uh, these are... paper to donate... to class? What are those papers in your hand?" Tyler said quickly. Jessie looked at her stack of papers.

"These are my research papers on Pear company. 2 weeks full of research" Jessie replied. Tyler rose his eyebrows.

"On Pear company?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Why? You have a problem with it."

"No. No. Why would I have a problem with it?" he questioned to himself. Jessie turned around to put the papers in her backpack, which was enough time for Tyler to rip up _his _research papers that he will not need anymore.

"Can we go it? I would love to ditch school as much as the next person, but I would actually like to learn something today. I haven't really learned anything for the past 2 weeks, except for all the names of my teacher's cats" Lamircle spoke to them all.

"I'm with the chick. Let's go" Johnny agreed.

"Go to class, you don't want to be late" Tyler said to his sisters as she pushed one of them down the hall.

"Okay, we're going. Don't call the cops" Lamircle said sarcastically.

"Bye Ty. Bye Marc" waved Heaven.

"Bye" the twin boys said in unison. The six were about to enter the classroom, when Tammy pushed them back.

"Tam, what's wrong?" Johnny asked her.

"Nothing, I just have to do something" she mumbled as she was getting something out of her backpack. She took out a slingshot and a pebble.

"Where did you get that?" Jessie asked her.

"Mom. Now, shut up" Tammy said to her. She was aiming at someone and locked her target.

"Tammy don't" Jessie warned her sister with a worried voice.

"Too late" Tammy said as she let go of the slingshot. She heard her victim yell in pain and she saw him grab his forehead. His yell got everyone's attention. Tammy smiled in success and the 5 witnesses looked with wide eyes as if she committed a real crime.

"You didn't see anything" Tammy said to the people behind her. They shook their heads quickly and they walked in.

"Oh my god, Matthew what happened?" Tammy asked like she wasn't there.

"Like you don't know" Matt said slowly and turning to her. She looked clueless, but then she smirked.

"Ah, you know me too well" Tammy laughed. Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Nicky.

"Am I bleeding?" Matt asked him. Nicky just nodded yes. He was bleeding from his forehead and fast.

"Man! Ms. Keller, I'm bleeding" Matt whined to her. Ms. Keller looked away from her computer and looked at Matt and ran to him quickly.

"Oh my, a lot too. How did you do this?" Ms. Keller asked him. He looked at Tammy, who was glaring at him. He sighed.

"You know, just... playing with my pencil, that's all" He replied to her.

"Well, be more careful. Pencils are used for writing, not playing. They are dangerous" Ms. Keller told him as she was dabbing his forehead and then putting a_Dora__ the Explorer_ bandage on. Matt looked at Tam and she just bursted out laughing including Max, Johnny, and a few other students.

"What? What's so funny?" Matt asked to class. The class kept laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"The-the bandage, man" laughed Johnny. "It's _Dora__ the Explorer_"

Matt's eyes widened and cover the bandage with his hand. The laughter stopped when little Miss. Brittney walked in with a sparkly pink dress on and pink flats.

"What was so funny?" she asked. No one spoke, so she just shrugged. She walked by Jessie's desk and saw her sorting papers and index cards with questions and information on them. Brittney threw all of Jessie's papers on the floor and they scattered all over the floor. Jessie looked panicked and scurried to pick them all up. The classroom was still silent. Some of the students wondered why Ms. Keller didn't do anything yet.

The Pear comany people, who the students still haven't noticed yet, felt sorry for the girl whose papers were thrown. Carly moved to help her, but Gibby held her back because a brown-headed child started to help her.

Tammy stood up and glared at Brittney, who was smirking at her. Anger was in Tammy's eyes, but Brittney still had that rich look in hers. She looked like she wasn't sorry at all. All the students were looking at the two blondes standing in the middle of the classroom. When the bell rang, the class was still quiet and the blondes were still glaring, but Brittney was slowly moving to her seat. Jessie and her helper were done picking up all the papers.

"Thanks Tyler" Jessie thanked him.

"You're welcome. What she did was totally uncalled for" Tyler whispered to her.

"It's a good thing I numbered these, isn't it?" Jessie laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah" Tyler whispered as he returned to his seat and Jessie to hers.

"Okay class. I would like to welcome you our special guest, Pear company. Let's give them a round of applause" Ms. Keller said excitedly as she started clapping wildly. The students joined slowly. The Pear company people were still. They were sitting there with wide eyes as they stared at Tammy. She noticed this and started sliding down her chair.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Tammy whispered uncomfortably to Matt.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a booger in your nose or something?" Matt whispered back. Tammy punched him on the shoulder. "I had that coming" he groaned.

The door opened to Mr. Quincey and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had business to take care of" he reasoned.

"It's okay. You can begin when the other classes come in, is that okay?" Ms. Keller asked. Mr. Quincey looked confused.

"Other classes? What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, we, teachers, thought about maybe putting all of the 5th graders together in one room, so you guys don't have to repeat saying all the same things Maybe you can leave earlier than planned." Ms. Keller explained. A teacher opened the door and Ms. Keller waved her in. About 25 students came in from that class and 20 more came in from another. When all the students were inside the classroom, everyone was squished together. They had to sit on the floor or stand from their knees.

"Wow. We didn't plan on doing this, but okay, if that is what was planned. Hello 5th graders from Ridgeway Elementary. I am Mr. Quincey."

"Hello Mr. Quincey" the students said in unison.

"Sup Quincey" Tammy said a little late.

"You guys must all know that I work at Pear company. The company that brought you the PearPhone, PearPod, PearPad, PearPad 2, PearTunes and many other creations." Mr. Quincey started off.

As Mr. Quincey continued talking, Jessie started getting the rest of her papers out of her backpack when she noticed that her lunchbox was missing. She took out all the research papers and saw that it was not in there.

"Pssst, Nicky?" Jessie whispered behind her and to her brother.

"Hm" he replied.

"Do you have my lunchbox? I can't find it"

"Let me check" Nicky check his backpack and noticed that his lunchbox was also missing. "I can't find mine either" he whispered back to his sister.

"Ask Johnny"

"I'm on it" Nicky tapped his brother's desk, which was behind him. "Hey Johnny"

"What's up Nicky" Johnny asked him.

"Hey, do you have Jessie or my lunchbox? We don't have it, and we were wondering if maybe mom put it inside one of our backpacks"

"I'll check" Johnny searched his backpack and he also noticed that his lunchbox was nowhere in sight. "I don't have mine. I'll ask Tammy"

Johnny was thinking of a way to get her attention. She was sitting in the other side of the room. He crumbled up a piece of paper threw it at the back of her head. She turned her head and looked at him in confusion. If he wasn't her brother, she would have done terrible things to him. They love Lani and their mother for many reasons, but one thing that they love the most in using the one thing they can use in school: sign language.

Johnny signed, 'Do you have your lunchbox? We do not have ours and we were wondering if maybe you have yours.'

Tammy gave him the 'One moment' sign and checked her backpack. When she saw that it was not there, she started freaking out. She always brings her lunchbox. Sam would always put their lunchboxes in their backpacks. Tammy turned back to Johnny and signed, 'I do not have mine. Where could it be?'

Johnny signed back, 'Maybe we dropped it or something? We will check later'

Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Dillon were all looking at the girl with confused faces. They were staring at her hands and wondering what she was doing with them. Dillon recognized that Tammy looks like Sam from all the pictures that Freddie showed him.

She looked like an exact replica of Sam, only difference was that she had a buttoned nose and looked younger. Curly blond ringlets, electrifying blue eyes, tomboy with an 'I don't care. Leave me alone' attitude. Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Dillon never took her eyes off her.

***With Sam***

Sam parked her car in the driveway of her new home. She had the feeling that she was missing something, but she always ignores what she is feeling. She did the exact same thing she does whenever she drops the kids off:

She opens the door and closes it with a groan. She throws her keys to the nearby table by the door. Lazily walks to the couch in the living room, that is completely designed, and laid down on it.

Before closing her eyes for a nap, she took a quick look at kitchen... to see 4 very hazy rectangular shaped objects.

She closes her eyes before snapping them back awake, she sits up to get a better look at the objects, and noticed the 4 untouched lunchboxes on the kitchen counter.

"Oh. Shit" she yelled loudly. She was so lucky that Lani wasn't in the house at the moment because the words echoed throughout the house. Sam quickly got up and sprinted to the kitchen. Nearly slipping on the tiled floor, Sam gathered all 4 lunchboxes. She grabbed her car keys and slammed the door as she exited her house.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on" She kept repeating as her harshly opens her car door. She drove out of the driveway quick and was on her way back to Ridgeway Elementary School.

***Back to Ridgeway Elementary***

"Most of the world uses Pear company products. It is not only in America, but it is a worldwide company. The company also-" Mr. Quincey was about to continue until he saw a hand in the air. "Yes" he called out to the student.

"You're boring me" Tammy spoke among the class.

"Well, that's nice to know. As I was saying, Pear company also-"

"No, like you're really boring me" Tammy repeated, but dragged the word really a bit.

"Can I continue?" Mr. Quincey asked her.

"No"

"I don't have to listen to a 10 year old to do what I-"

"About-to-be 10 year old"

"There are many Pear companies, but they are all th-"

"Justin the Beaver is better than this, and he's dreadful" Tammy commented. The class chuckled. Mr. Quincey looked chagrined. He looked behind him to his workers and pointed to Freddie. Freddie stood up knowing what it meant and took Mr. Quincey's spot as he sat down.

"Um, hello, my name is Fredward B-" Freddie started but was interrupted by a room full of laughter. Freddie frowned.

"Wh-who names their child Fredward?" Tammy laughed harder. Freddie looked at Tammy and frowned even more. _'She even has Sam's __laugh' _Freddie thought. Jessie saw Freddie's frowned and she frowned herself. She did something no one has done to Tammy before. She was frightened, yet she took the risk. Jessie sat up straight and turned her head so that she was facing Tammy.

"Who names their child Tamilia?" Jessie yelled to her sister, who stopped laughing when she heard the comment.

"Look, I didn't choose my name, okay? Lani did!" Tammy yelled back at her. Dillon looked up quickly at Tammy with wide eyes.

"Just like he didn't choose to be named Fredward. I happen to like it! It sounds like a name of a person that could have lived back in the 1500s. Lots of unique names back then and in the 1990s. So, don't make fun of it when all of our names are different to someone." Jessie argued. Freddie looked at Jessie. She nodded and said, "You may continue"

"Yeah, well, my name is Fredward, but most people call me Freddie" The students didn't laugh at all the second time he said his name. "I am one of the workers at Pear company. Now, can any of you name the five steps in the cycle of processing information?" Freddie asked the class.

Only 2 hands were raised. Jessie's and Tyler's. When Tyler looked around to see only Jessie's hand up, he slowly lowered his hand back down. Freddie pointed at Jessie. He was kind of surprised by it too; he didn't expect anyone to know that. None of the other students from the other schools knew what the answer was.

Jess stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles from her black plaid dress that went down to her knees. She cleared her voice so she could answer.

"Name is Jessica. The first step is input. The next step is processing. Output is the third step. The fourth step is distribution. The last step is storage." Jessie answered.

"Exactly! Well, those five steps are very important to making the info-" Freddie was explaining his part of how Pear works when he saw Jessie's hand up.

"Yes Jessica?" He said as he remembered her name.

"I have a question... about Pear company"

"Ask away" Freddie said with a smile.

"Since Pear is such a popular company and it makes the most useful products. Have Pear had any thoughts about creating more projects?" Jessie asked as she tapped her pencil against her desk. Freddie looked at her with high eyebrows. He slowly turned to the four people behind him and they shrugged. Even Mr. Quincey didn't have an answer for that. They didn't expect to answer any questions while doing their little tour.

"Ummm. We don't know about that. We will get back to you on that" Freddie replied.

They were interrupted by the class intercom coming on. "Ms. Keller" a woman's voice said rather quickly.

"Yes" Ms. Keller answered

"There is a woman running very fast down the hallway and to your room. I just wanted to warn you, she said it was an emergency" the woman said.

"Okay, thank you. We will brace ourselves" joked Ms. Keller. The intercom went dead as a whole lot of students were eyeing the door.

They heard footsteps approaching the door and the doorknob was jiggling like crazy. The sound of a foot kicking the door repeatedly came to their ears. Some of the students were shaking. The door flew open to show a short, blonde-haired woman with really big and dark sunglasses covering her eyes, which were an unknown color to show through the glasses. A girly scream later filled the people's ears. All eyes went on the boy clutching onto the girl next to him.

"Matt! Stop being a wuss" the woman yelled to him. Tammy pushed Matt off of her.

"Ms. P is that you?" Matt asked with a shaken voice.

"Yeah, it me. Nice bandage" she said sarcastically. Matt slid down his seat slowly and covered his bandage once again. "Whoa! How many people are in this fucking classroom? Because there sure weren't this much back when I was in school" Teacher and student were looking bewild by the woman. Johnny was banging his head on the wooden desk. Ms. Keller stood out before them.

"Um, I'm sorry. May you please not curse, we have students in here" Ms. Keller asked Ms. P.

"Sure, sure. It's not like there is a fucking rule about it. Um, I came here to drop something off for my kids" Ms. P said to Ms. Keller.

"Please make it quick. We have company here" Ms. Keller tilted her head to the 5 people behind her.

Freddie was squinting at the woman. He looked at her like he has seen her before, but only a few people came to mind. Ms. P looked at the 5 people and nodded her head at their direction. They looked familiar to her, but she just thought it was the glasses.

She drabbed something from the floor and brought them up to her head to show 4 lunchboxes. She looked around the classroom and spotted her children. They smiled at their mother. Tammy threw her head back and yelled 'Mom! You are a goddess!'

The 4 kids stood up and had trouble making their way to the front; with all the children blocking the way. Tammy yelled 'Move!' and they made a pathway for her immediately. Johnny already had his own little path from at the girls going all gaga over him. Nicky and Jessie were saying 'Excuse me' to everyone and stepping over people and to small empty spots.

As they were all to the front, Ms. P gave them all their lunchboxes. She glared at them through her sunglasses. She said one word to each child as they received their lunchboxes.

"Don't" she said as she hands a lunchbox to Jessie.

"Forget" she said as she passes a lunchbox to Nicky.

"Your" she said as she handed a lunchbox to Johnny.

"Lunchboxes" she said coldly as she hands the last lunchbox to Tammy.

"We won't ever again" the quads said in unison.

"Good" she sighed.

"Oh, and thanks for coming, Pear company was getting more boring by the second" Tammy said loud enough for the Pear people to hear. Ms. P rolled her eyes.

"I can tell by the look on some of these people's faces that they were" Ms. P mumbled. "I'll see you guys later. Love you"

"Love you, too, mom" the quads said in unison. Ms. P left and the students snickered. Tammy gave them all a death glare.

"Oh, like you never said that to your parents" Tammy said coldly at them all. The quads always have to say that to their mother if they are separated, it just had to be that way. The always said it to each other, since what happened when the quads were 7.

"I'm afraid of my parents" a student said out of nowhere.

"Well then, you'll pee your pants just looking at my mom"

"I actually did" the student mumbled to himself.

The quads sat back down to their seats. Freddie was analyzing everything. If the blonde child looks like Sam, acts like Sam, and her and 3 other mysterious children called her mom, then... Freddie looked up and at the door as it clicked it his head. The woman has to be Sam.

oOoOo

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Sam told Lani everything about the lunchboxes and laughed about the children's expression when Sam walked through the door. They picked the kids up, who said their goodbyes to the Davis family.

"Mom, I am telling you. You are an angel sent to us" Tammy called to her mother as she got in the car. "And lunch: best part of the day"

"Thanks mom!" the others simply said.

"Hey! What about me? I think I deserve a 'thank you'" Lani spoke.

"For what?" Tammy questioned.

"For being in your lives for 10 years, that's what" Lani said as she turned around to face them from the passenger seat.

"Thanks Lani" Tammy mumbled. The others nodded. Lani did a 'Mm Hm.'

"Guys, I'm just going to uncle Spencer's to get our left over clothe that we left over there when we stayed, then we finish the house, because it is almost done" Sam said to the kids.

"Yes! Uncle S.!" Johnny cheered. Sam smiled as she drove her way to Bushwell Plaza.

oOoOo

"I am telling you. It's Sam" Freddie yelled to Carly and Gibby.

Carly shook her head. "I don't believe you"

"You guys saw the little blonde girl, that's half of your proof" Freddie argued.

"Yeah, we saw her, but that doesn't mean that she's Sam's kid. We barely even know the reason Sam left" Gibby spoke.

They were all thinking of the reason why she could have left. "What about the other 3? There was that smart girl, Jessica. Two boys, one with blonde hair and the other had brown, and then the blonde girl who might or might not be Sam's child." Carly questioned.

"And just because she looks like Sam does not mean she is Sam's kid. She left 10 years ago." Gibby reasoned. Carly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well. Well..." Freddie had nothing. He sat down on one of the couch in the lobby on Pear. Then as he thought, it clearly clicks again in his head. "Sam left 10 years ago and what age are most 5th graders?" he asked Carly and Gibby.

They shrugged at each other. "I don't know 9, maybe 10 years old. What does this have to do with anything-" Carly answered.

"It makes perfect sense. Sam left 10 years ago, and the blonde child said she was 10 years old, so that means that Sam-" Freddie froze as he was about to continue the sentence. _'No, she couldn't have been.' _he thought.

"Earth to Freddie. Sam was what?" Carly said as it clicked in her mind what he was about to say. "OH MY GOD! Are you saying that Sam was pre-pregnant!" Carly shouted.

"No. She was only 15. I doubt she was pregnant" Gibby said. "Yet again..."

"How could she not have told me that she was pregnant? She never said anything about her being pregnant. I have to say I did notice her gaining a bit of weight, but I didn't think it was from a pregnancy. She was a virgin, plus, she was dating Freddie at the time." Carly said quickly. Out of all the words she spoke, Freddie caught that very last sentence.

_'She was a virgin, plus, she was dating Freddie at the time' _Freddie stood up and paced around the lobby. His mind goes to Sunday, December 11, 2011. It was a little bit past midnight from the previous day when she announced that she was cold. Cuddling close to each other and feeling each other's hot breath on each other's skin caused goosebumps. Kissing turned into making-out. Carrying her to his bedroom and laying her gently on his Galaxy Wars bed sheets. He was lucky that his mom had to take the night shift and wouldn't be back 'til late morning. As he thought of that night, he remembered... He didn't have protection.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Freddie stopped and mumbled to himself. Carly heard him.

"Freddie, what are you talking about?" Carly asked his slowly. He looked at Carly and pressed his lips together so he would have to tell her the truth. "Freddie, what's wrong?" Carly was walking slowly towards him. Freddie didn't feel comfortable as she walked towards him.

"Nothing," Freddie said rather quickly.

"Freddie, you are terrible at lying just as bad as Spencer. You know something, don't you?" Carly growled at him. She was walking slowly, but so slowly that Freddie thought she wasn't moving at all. Gibby stood up just in case something happens.

"Yeah, I might know a little bit of what happened" Freddie replied as his hand went to the back of his head.

"Tell me" Carly said to him.

"It was a long time ago, nearly 10 years, I don't th-"

"TELL ME" Carly screamed to him. He jumped, Gibby was right behind her as soon as that came out.

"Sam and I were alone and she was shivering, we cuddled, and kissed. We didn't know what we were doing, our mind took control and we were no longer virgins that night. I just remembered that I didn't have protection on" Freddie said quickly and had his hand up in protection. Carly looked at him with rage in her eyes.

Carly took 2 steps forward and grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and yelled at him, "YOU GOT MY BEST FRIEND PREGNANT!" Carly was shaking him and having a tantrum. Gibby was trying to rip her off of Freddie and was succeeding. The workers in the lobby were looking at them and whispering among themselves about what they think was going on. Carly was trapped in Gibby's muscular arms. She was trying to wiggle her way out, but she always felt weak around Gibby, which was all the time.

"I didn't mean, too, okay? Like I said, we didn't know what we were doing" Freddie calmly said to Carly as he was fixing his collar.

Carly breath was getting slower and softer, "You guys should have told me. We promised that we would tell each other everything and this is a big thing to tell me"

"Yeah, too big! We have private lives, too, Carly" Freddie said her. Gibby let go of Carly and she rearranged her work uniform.

"You're right. We all have private lives" she mumbled.

"Hey, I got to go pick up Nikki, do you want to come?" Gibby asked his wife and best friend.

"Yeah, please, I want to see my baby girl" Carly replied.

"Yeah, I'll like to see her. Is it okay, if we also visit Spencer today? We haven't seen him in a while and I would like his company and Sasha's, too" Freddie asked. Gibby and Carly agreed and went to their cars to pick up Nicole. They stopped in front of Daisy's Daycare and walked in.

This was one of Freddie's favorite places. He enjoyed looking outside any window and looking out to see a playground being used by toddlers walking, running, and stumbling all over the place. It was about 4 o'clock, so it was time for the parents to pick up their children. Freddie sat down on a couch cushion and watches all of the toddlers running to their parents with smiles. He also watches the kids show off their art projects they made that day. Freddie watches as they show off fingerprinting, arts and craft, even animal masks. He smiled at them all.

"Momma, Daddy" Freddie looks down the hallway to see a small girl running towards Carly and Gibby. Carly goes on her knees and opens her arms.

"Nikki" Carly squealed to her daughter. Nicole ran straight to her arms and hugs her mother's body. They let go, and Nicole ran to Gibby next.

"Daddy" she said to her father. Gibby picked her up and spun her around. Nicole's brown hair flew behind her as Gibby spun her. Her dark-brown eyes were closed to feel the wind in her face. She was just acting like a kid. Gibby put her down, and her chubby body almost fell backwards.

"What's this?" Carly asked Nicole. Nicole looked down at her hand to see a photo.

"Oh, this is me" Nicole replied. She passed the photo to her mother. The photo was of her with a lion mask on and her hands up like claws. Carly laughed.

"I love it. This is going on the fridge. Would you like it on the fridge?" Carly asked. Nicole nodded. "Good, because that's where it's going." Carly poked her daughter's tummy, and Nicole wrapped her chubby arms around her stomach and giggled. "Gibby, help me up" Carly ordered her husband to do. He lifted her up like she was a piece of paper. "Thank you"

"Welcome" Gibby said and the couple kissed and smiled at each other. Nicole made a disgusted face and looked away. As she looked away, her eyes flickered to a figure a few feet next to her. Her eyes brightened and her smile turned into a grin.

"Uncle Freddie" she screamed and ran into Freddie's arms. Freddie picked her up and set her on his hip.

"Hey beautiful, what's shaking?" Freddie joked to her. Then she started shaking her head and arms.

"Me! Me! I'm shaking" Nicole replied. Freddie laughed at their own little private joke. He set her down and looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, you know where we're going to go?" he asked the 4 year-old. She shook her head. "We are going to visit uncle Spencer." Her big brown-eye widened and started cheering. She ran out of the building in excitement. They walked to their cars and Gibby put Nicole in her car seat.

They parked in front of Buswell Plaza and Nicole was struggling to get out of her car seat. "Wait, wait, I'm coming. Can you please stop struggling" Carly said to her daughter. Nicole stopped wiggling and let her mother release the seatbelt. Nicole jumped out and Carly closed the car door with a chuckle. Nicole was so precious and can make anyone turn a frown upside down.

Freddie looked around and saw his mother unloading groceries. He totally forgot that his mother always goes grocery shopping every Friday. Freddie jogged over to his mother and called out to her. Mrs. Benson turned around looked at her son.

"Oh, Freddie!" she called to his and opened her arms for a hug. Freddie accepted the hug and she held him tight. They released and Freddie sighed.

"Let me help you with that, Mom" Freddie mumbled and picked up a few bags.

"No, no, it's okay. I got it" Freddie gave his mother a smile. Mrs. Benson shook her head and smiled back. "Fine, you can help" She sighed and closed her trunk. She's been receiving a lot of help lately.

"Hey Mrs. Benson" Carly greeted to her as she and Freddie walked into the lobby. Gibby waved at her, as he held Nicole.

"Why, hello Carly" Mrs. Benson sighed. She still wasn't Carly's biggest fan, but they made an improvement. Mrs. Benson smiled when she saw Nicole. "Hey Nicole" she whispered. Nicole just laid her head on her Gibby's shoulder. "Well, I got to go up. See you soon" Mrs. Benson waved at them. Freddie and his mother entered the elevator and pressed the number 8 button.

"How was your day, Mom?" Freddie asked her.

"Oh, same as every other Friday. How was yours? I haven't heard of you in a while" Mrs. Benson said looking up at her son.

"Well, it has been good lately, with work and everything. Oh, and today I visited the last of the elementary schools"

"Let me guess, was it Ridgeway Elementary?"

Freddie looked down at his mother with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, it was. How did you know?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me" Mrs. Benson replied to her son. They walked out of the elevator and Mrs. Benson opened the door to her apartment. Freddie rolled his eyes at all the saved pictures of him on the walls. He took off his shoes and laid the bags on the dining room table.

"Cucumber cup?" Mrs. Benson asked her son with a tray full of Cucumber cups. Freddie looked at her confused.

"Mom, I thought you stopped making those when you finally realized that no one was eating them"

"Well, a little girl, who you could call my 'helper,' usually comes by a few times a week and I offered her a Cucumber cup, and she loves them. I started making them again. Cucumber cup?" Mrs. Benson explained. _'Who would ever like Cucumber cups?' _Freddie thought.

"And who is this little girl?" Freddie said shoving the tray away.

"I don't know actually. She has been helping me around lately. Talking and carrying up the groceries. I never really got to ask. She is very intelligent and is great at listening; she's like you, but a girl and younger" Mrs. Benson answered. She smiled at the thought of the little girl who's been helping her.

"That's nice to know mom, but you should really ask her. She might look nice, but you don't truly know her. She could be having a family problem of some sort"

"Maybe. She has 3 other siblings, a single mother, and she doesn't know her father" Mrs. Benson shook her head and made a 'tsk tsk' sound with her tongue. "But I'll ask her next time I see her"

"Good" Freddie looked around the room and sat on the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. Mrs. Benson looked at him.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked. Freddie opened his eyes.

He wanted to tell her that Sam was on his mind and that there might be a slight chance that he got her pregnant at a young age and that he might have a child, but he didn't want to say it if he wasn't sure and so she wouldn't freak on him now. He looked around the room once again and stood up. He looked at the wall with pictures of his from all ages 'til 18. Looking at his graduation photo that was framed with the smallest smile that he had ever made in his life.

Sam left on the February 11, 2012; just seven days after Freddie's 16th birthday. She had been acting weird at the party, so had Spencer, who stood by her that whole time and share a quiet, yet deep conversation with her during the party.

_~Flashback~_

_Freddie Benson stood there smiling at his 16th birthday party. He watched as everyone laughed and danced with each other. He was becoming more of a man and the woman on the other side of the room gave him reason. He looked at her and grinned. She was talking with Spencer and secretly stealing parts of the icing on the cake. Spencer had a serious look on his face as he talked to her. She was responding with little words as she was not making eye contact with him. Her head snapped and she hissed at him. Freddie was confused and curious of what they were talking about. He started making his way towards them._

_"I can give you cash, just keep it and do this one thing for me" Freddie heard Spencer say._

_"No! I can't and I won't. If I do, I might as well be wasting my life with it" snapped Sam. Freddie walked behind her and wrapped his arms around __Sam and __kissed her cheek. Sam tensed up, not because of his touch, but because his hand were resting on her stomach._

_"Hey cuteness! What happened to my cake?" smirked Freddie. Sam gave a shaky laugh and gave Spencer a look and then dropped her eyes to her stomach._

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a worm slithered through it" Sam replied. Freddie chuckled._

_"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you" Freddie said._

_"Not yet anyways" she mu__mbled to herself. Freddie took__ a Pepi Cola, but didn't let go of Sam, he just smiled at her. Spencer cleared his throat and called Freddie over to him. Freddie excused himself from Sam and Sam mouthed 'Thank you' to Spencer. 'We'll talk about this later' Spencer mouthed back. Sam looked the opposite way of the boys and just continued stealing icing from the cake._

_"Hey Spence, what's up" Freddie greeted. Spencer patted him on the back so hard that Freddie choked on his drink._

_"Oh, nothing Freddie. Just wanted to say, happy birthday" Spencer smiled. Freddie looked up at him._

_"Thanks Spencer"_

_"Welcome" he replied. A slow song came on for some unknown reason and people were partnering up. Freddie smiled at his opportunity to dance with Sam. He went to the kitchen and saw that his cake with nearly without icing. He saw Sam at the table drinking her drink silently and her leg was shaking a bit. He didn't know what was with the shaky legs, but he never __really __wanted to ask. Freddie slowly walked to her and asked her to dance. She smiled._

_"To a slow __song__? I don't think so"_

_"Please? For my birthday" he said with Carly's puppy dog face. Sam sighed and agreed. They walked to the center __of the room__ and __they wrapped their arm around each other__. He smiled down at her, but she was trying to avoid his gaze. Freddie took her chin in his hand and she looked up at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her._

_She looked away. "Nothing" she whispered._

_"Come on. Spill" he whispered back. Sam sighed and looked up at him._

_"You know how much I love you, right?"_

_"No, I don't" joked Freddie. Sam looked at him serious... more serious than he has ever seen her._

_"No Freddie! You need to know how much I love you"_

_"Sam, I know how much you love me. I was just joking. But your love for me isn't half as much as my love for you" he whispered to her softly. He planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips. She smiled and looked down to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. Freddie smiled down at her. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Luckily, Freddie didn't notice the one tear that slipped down her face._

_~End of Flashback~_

Freddie looked away from the wall and looked at a picture frame on the table next to him. He picked it up and noticed that there was no picture in it, he turned to his mother.

"Where's the picture that was in this?" he ask curiously. It was one of his favorite pictures. The picture was like a crossword puzzle. If you look closely you can easily find the smallest thing and in that picture, right in the corner of it, you can seek blonde curls flying in the wind. If Freddie's mom took it a second earlier, you could have seen the whole person of who the curls belonged to.

"Oh, I gave it to the little girl! She really wanted it, so I let her have it. Hope it was okay with you?" Freddie sighed at the now unused frame. He placed it back to its original spot. Something appeared in Freddie's mind, so he excused himself to go to his old room. He walked down the hall and looked at the abandoned room he left at 18.

The room was still spotless and like he left it. He walked around at all the memories in the room. Every accessory in the room had a memory to it. All the Galaxy Wars action figures, which he never got around of giving away. Not only the action figures, but also the wooden desk, dusty books... The bed...

He sighed, and walked to his closet doors and opened it to only see an old, untouched shoe box. He grabbed it from the shelf. He took the box and sat down on the bed. His hands ran through the smooth surface of the lid. He took off the lid to the box and saw all the accessories; glad to see everything is still there.

He dumped everything out carefully and scattered them. He divided them by pictures, letters, cards, and other objects. He took the box that was labeled 'Sam' and dropped it on the ground. The stared at all the photos of them on dates and smiling, even the ones that she didn't even notice were taken. He smiled at everything. The letters that were sent from e-mail to each other and all the cards he received from her, even the ones during their hatred times.

He stared at the pictures the most. One on their first date together, another of her eating a ham sandwich, and his two favorites; one of them kissing and the other her peaking over his shoulder and smiling. He loved those special moments he had with her. So, he was hoping that the woman today was the one and only Sam Puckett.

He gathered and put everything back into the box and placed it back on the top shelf of his closet. He said his goodbye to his mother and told her he would visit her again soon. As he was leaving, Mrs. Benson just said one name:

"Jessie" Freddie opened the door wider and gave her a confused look. "My helper; her name is Jessie. You just missed her! Hopefully you'll see her next time she visits" Freddie nodded and hopes to meet this 'Jessie' one and for all.

"Uncie Spencer! Uncie Spencer! Uncie Spencer!" was the first thing Freddie heard as he left his mother's apartment and put his shoes back on. He saw Nicole exiting the elevator with her parents behind her.

"Hey, you ready?" Gibby asked Freddie as they were in front of apartment 8=C's door.

"Yeah, I really need a break from all of this" he replied.

***In the Shay's apartment during that time***

Sasha was about to feed Hunter his snack when she heard knocking on the door.

"Spencer, can you get that?" she yelled to her husband.

"Coming" he yelled back. He comes down with mittens on his hands, an apron, and disinfecting spray. He takes the mittens off and opens the door to show the Pucketts and Lani. "Enter" They took one step forward. "Stop" They stopped and looked at him. "Cover your face"

"Spencer, what are you-" Sam started.

"Just do it" Spencer ordered. They shrug and do what they were told. Spencer sprayed them with the disinfecting spray for a while before he stopped. "Okay, you can open them now" They did and were blurred by white mist surrounding them.

"What was that?" Lani asked.

"Disinfecting spray but for people" he replied. Sam looked at him alarmed.

"Spencer, please tell me that that was unscented" she said worried.

"Do you really think I am that stupid to use scented spray?"

"Yes" they all said at the same time. Even Hunter agreed.

"Well, I'm not" he argued.

"I know Spencer. Just looking out for Nicky and Jessie, okay," Sam said to him.

"Tam-Tam" Hunter yelled to Tammy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Hunter. Guess what I got for you?" she said as she started walking to him.

"Gum, Gum, Gum!" he cheered hopefully.

"That's right little buddy" Tammy took out a piece of gum and was about to hand it to Hunter until Sasha pushed it away from him, which made him whine.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but after you eat" she told him. He let out a long whine, that sounded like he was about to cry.

"Yeah, Hunter, after you eat" Tammy said as she secretly passed a small piece of gum to Hunter. She brought her finger to her lips as in not to tell anyone. He nodded and took the piece into his mouth.

"Where's Anna?" Jessie asked. Spencer looked at her crazy.

"Did you not get the whole spraying you for germs situation I just did?" She shook her head. "Well, Jessica. Anna is sick and so is Hannah" Johnny and Nicky mouthed 'Thank you' to the heavens.

"Aw! Poor them," Lani frowned.

"You can still see them, if you want" Spencer suggested. Nicky and Johnny were now mouthing 'No' above them to no one.

"Please" Jessie said. She and her brothers started to walk up the stairs when Spencer called out to them.

He threw the disinfecting spray and Johnny caught it. "You're going to need it"

Johnny and Nicky smiled at each other, "We actually might" Jessie rolled her eyes and Tammy joined them upstairs.

"So Lani, Sammy. What anything to drink?" Sasha asked them as she gave Hunter a bowl of goldfish crackers and a cup of milk. They ladies asked for Pepi Cola as they sat down on the couch and waited for their drinks which arrived a few second later.

"What's wrong with Hannah and Anna?" Lani asked then took a sip of her drink.

"They have a cold. Hannah had it first then she passed it down to Anna. Anna's bummed about it." Spencer informed them.

"Yeah, I bet she is. She was so excited about Kindergarden, now she can't even go. How can they get sick in the fall?" Sam asked. Spencer shrugged, yet nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, I want more fishies" Hunter said to his mother. Sasha sighed and did as he requested.

"Hunter! You're not going to give me a hug, are you?" Sam frowned at him. He got off his chair and walked to Sam. She smiled and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his. "How's preschool?"

"Okay. I met this one girl and she's really cute" Hunter blushed.

Sam smiled and chuckled. "Really? Is she like your... girlfriend?"

"What's a girlfriend?" he asked confused.

Lani was about to answer that. "Shut up, Lani" Sam told her. Lani closed her mouth and sunk back. Sasha called Hunter back and he ran and started eating once again.

"He is so cute!" Lani squealed.

"Oh, do you have our suitcases? We are almost done with the house; we just came to get the rest of our things." Sam clapped excitedly.

"Yeah, in the basement. Help me get them" Sam groaned just hearing that sentence.

"But that requires effort and that is just not my thing" Sam whined and frowned like a child.

"If you have no trouble running after 4 kids then you shouldn't have trouble carrying suitcases" Sasha said. Hunter giggled. Sam sighed and followed Lani and Spencer down.

oOoOo

"Anna 'n' Hannah" yelled Tammy as she and her siblings ran up the stairs.

"Oh no" Hannah groaned in her bed. Anna smiled and sat up from her bed, which was just a few feet away from her sister's. The quads walked in and Jessie started spraying the whole room with the spray that Johnny passed on to her. She was so lucky that it was unscented or she and Nicky would have needed to cover their faces the whole time.

"Jessie!" Anna grinned. Jessie stopped spraying and walked to the sick Anna. She did look a bit sick like Hannah; her hair looked like it was handled by birds as well as Hannah's. She looked a bit paler than her normal self, but she is sick.

"Hey, Anna. How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I don't like being sick" Anna replied and shook her head a bit.

"I bet you don't. I wouldn't know 'cause I've never been sick, but I heard it's an awful feeling" Anna nodded in agreement to her statement.

"What are _you _guys doing here?" Hannah asked a bit annoyed. She thought that being sick would mean, no one can bother her and she can relax for a while. But that is not easy when you share the same room with your little sister.

"Woah, don't get sassy, little Ms. Sassy-pants" Johnny joked. Nicky smiled at that and shoved him a bit. Johnny smiled.

"Why don't you just leave already? I'm sick and you better stay away from me or you'll get sick, and I bet you wouldn't like that," said Hannah.

"Actually, I don't mind getting sick. It'll be my excuse for missing school" Tammy sighed and kicked back on the chair she was on. Nicky stepped back because he knew he couldn't take him chances on getting sick.

"Can you just hand me my soup?" Hannah told Nicky as she pointed to the bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup. He passed it to her and she took slurps on it. She settled the bowl on her lap and out of nowhere the soup caught on fire.

No one looked surprised, they all just stepped back and Jessie grabbed the fire extinguisher and foamed the fire away. The bowl was still on Hannah's lap and Jessie isn't really good at aiming objects so most of the foam landed on Hannah. The boys bursted out laughing and Tammy joined in a little bit later.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't-" Hannah pulled up her hand to show Jessie to stop talking.

"Just, please tell my mom to make me more soup. This isn't the first time this has happened today" Jessie laid the extinguisher on the ground and slowly started to exit the door.

"I was going to leave anyway" she mumbled.

"Jessie" Anna called to her and reached her arms out.

"I'll be back, I promise" Anna just nodded. Jessie ran down the stairs and only found Sasha and Hunter.

"Hey aunt S., Hannah going to need more soup"

"Let me guess, her soup caught on fire again?" Sasha sighed. Hunter giggled again. Jessie smiled and nodded. "I knew it! Sometimes, I wonder why Spencer had to carry his trait towards her" Sasha shook her head.

"I know. Hey, it is okay if I head across the hall to help Mrs. Benson out?" Jessie asked.

"Would your mom agree to it?"

"I don't know"

"Then, go ahead" Jessie just shrugged at her answer.

"Bye Jettie" Jessie smiled at the nickname Hunter gave her. He was not perfect at saying the S' in her name, so she allowed him to do the next letter after S: T.

"Bye Hummer" she waved at him and he smiled at his nickname. She just made up that nickname one day when all he would do it hum. They were his first words and when he was 2, he would always hum.

Jessie walked and knocked on apartment 8=D's door. She heard looked up at the security camera Ms. Benson had up and waved at it. Jessie would hear a lot of numbers being pushed and the door lock being open with a click. Jessie smiled and entered.

"Hey Mrs. Benson" Jessie said cheerfully.

"Hello," Ms. Benson said with equal amount of cheerfulness. "You know I never quite got your name, my dear" that was the first thing she asked as she came through the door; not wanting to forget in later.

"Oh, I apologize. My name's Jessica, but lots of people call me Jessie" she replied. Jess was quite embarrassed. She has been 'working' and has been getting to know Mrs. Benson for weeks and she hasn't even introduced herself.

"Jessica" Mrs. Benson whispered. "Do you like being called Jessica or do you prefer Jessie?"

"Jessica is fine! I happen to love my name, but I have been called Jessie my entire life, it might as well be my real name" Jessie laughed. Mrs. Benson laughed along.

"I'll just call you Jessie. I like the name Jessica, it suits you" Jessie smiled wider at that.

"Do you need any help with anything? Like groceries or any other activities?" Jessie asked nicely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My son just helped me with the groceries! He's still here actually; would you like to meet him?" Ms. Benson asked. Mrs. Benson was anxious for her son and Jessie to meet. They have so much in common.

"I actually have to get back. I would like to meet him another time"

"It's fine. Another day then," Mrs. Benson said, "Do you still have that photo I gave you? The picture of him"

"Yes actually! I have it hanging on my wall. I can't use picture frames, but if I could, it would go right in one" Mrs. Benson smiled at that. She was confused on why she couldn't use picture frames, but she didn't want to ask questions about the girl.

Sure, they Jess has asked questions about Mrs. Benson, but Mrs. Benson was afraid that she would ask a too personal question. It was like that when her son was at around 16, when he started looking depressed for some reason. She would ask him questions about what has been going on with him and his sudden behavior. One day he snapped and left. He came back around a bit after midnight with bloodshot eyes, like he has been crying before. Her son looked broken. Broken. That was what he was; broken. Mrs. Benson never questioned someone again.

"Hey, are those... cucumber cups?" Jessie asked Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson looked behind her and saw the untouched cucumber cups.

Mrs. Benson smiled, "Why yes, yes they are. Would you like some?" she asked politely not trying to grin at someone who actually likes her recipe.

"If you don't mind" Jessie took off her shoes, next to a pair of men adult shoes, and tiptoed to the tray and took a few. She entered one in her mouth and moaned.

When Mrs. Benson told her that absolutely no one liked her cucumber cups, she wanted to try them. Jessie didn't love them at first, but the more she tasted the more she got used to it-just like Tammy had to get use to drinking Soy milk and Nicky drinking Almond milk, for medical reasons. "Thank you" she muffled and covered her mouth. Jessie took her shoes and left the apartment; she could hear another door opening by the time she closed the door.

Jessie heard the elevator door open but didn't check out who it was. She heard the footsteps getting closer to her and just opened the door to 8=C. She entered the apartment and slowly closed the door. The boy who stepped out of the elevator saw a familiar looking clothe and hair enter the apartment. He stopped midway from taking a bite of his apple and looked as the door closed.

"Was that Jes-nah" he shook his head and just walked along.

Jessie ran back upstairs and said hello to Hunter and her mother, who just got done carrying the suitcases; she was so out of breathe and she only pulled up about 3 laptop cases.

"Hey Lani, can you take this up to Hannah?" Sasha asked Lani. Lani agreed and carefully jogged walked up the stairs.

"Oh god, that is the last time I am ever carrying anything" Sam gasped, she hand on her heart.

"When did Sammy turn so weak?" Spencer joked. Sam looked at him.

"I am not weak. I just didn't have a good excuse to not help you with the suitcases" Sam smiled. Everyone heard knocking from the front door. Sam sat up and everyone looked at each other with confused faces.

"Now, who could that be?" Spencer mumbled and walked to the door. More knocking was heard. "I'm comin'"

Spencer opened the door and was grabbed around the legs by small arms, "Uncie Spencer" a little girl yelled. Behind Spencer, Sasha had huge eyes and can obviously see that she knew who the visitors were.

"Hello Nicole!" Spencer said with a high voice. He was getting nervous. His eyes bugged out when his eyes scanned off to Gibby, Carly, and Freddie. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked with a shaky voice. Nicole passed through his legs and into the living room.

"Why wouldn't we be here? We always come here once a month" Gibby said to him. "Why is it a bad time?"

"It kind of is actually"

Spencer looked back and could see Sam and Sasha whispering to each other; Sasha telling her to go upstairs and hide and Sam is trying to just stay in place. Spencer could see Nicole tapping on Sam's leg and catching her attention.

"Hello" Nicole said in her little voice. Sam didn't know what do really.

"Hello" Sam said slowly.

"My name's Nicole! What's your name?"

Sam looked at the little girl in front of her, "Hasn't your mother even taught you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah, but you don't look like a stranger. You're actually pretty" Nicole complimented.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the Nicole. She reminded her so much of Jessie when she was younger. "Thank you"

"Nikki, who are you talking to?" Carly asked her from the hallway. Spencer was blocking the view of the lady Nicole was talking to.

"Just a pretty lady" Sam had to grin once more for that respond.

"Spencer let me in. Spencer" Carly was having a hard time passing through Spencer. The voice made Sam's grin turn into a face of horror. She started freaking out but knew she had to keep her cool. Freddie and Gibby shoved him a bit and that was it to make him stumbling back. "Thank you!" Carly sighed.

"Welcome" the men said in unison. She entered the apartment and stopped at her tracks when she saw the blonde woman sitting on the couch. Nicole ran to her mother and hid behind her legs.

"Sam?" Carly squealed quietly. The boys caught that squeal and followed her eyes to the couch. Freddie could not believe his eyes. One thought was going through Sam's mind stayed cool, _'Time for Plan B!'_

"No! It's me, Melanie" she squealed in excitement. 'Melanie' stood up and hugged Carly. "Wow! It's been so long been? 10, 11 years!"

"Melanie? Uh yeah, about that long" Carly replied. Carly took a good look of the blonde's face. She knew it wasn't Sam, but it was Sam's twin and if her twin sister looked like this then so should Sam. The same thought was running through Gibby's and Freddie's head.

"It's good to see you again... All of you" cheered 'Melanie' as her smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"You too, Mel" smiled Carly. Freddie was staring at the blonde like he was in a dream. Shaking his head and thoughts away about the sister of the blonde in front of him. _'It's Melanie not Sam. Remember that.'_

'Melanie' glanced at the two men beside Carly, nearly catching the eye of the one at the far left of her. She gasped, "Freddie? Freddie Benson?"

Freddie looked down, not wanting to see the face that just brought more good and bad memories of his lost love. He just nodded not trusting his mouth; in case he spills something he'll regret. _'Melanie not Sam!'_

"Hey guys" Sasha spoke from the kitchen after watching the greetings and thought it was time she spoke up. Everyone looked at her and greeted her back.

"Hi aunt Carly" mumbled Hunter and waved at him.

"Hi Hunter! Can you give your aunt Carly a hug?" Carly said with opened arms. Hunter giggled and shook his head no. Carly frowned, "Why not?" Hunter pointed at 'Melanie', who was making funny faces at his and he laughed out loud and made faces back. "I still don't see why he couldn't give me a hug" Carly mumbled.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Lani appeared. "I gave Hannah her soup, but then I saw her with foam all over the place, so I cleaned it up a bit. You're welcome" Lani turned to the adults and little girl in the living room. "Hello, I'm Lani" she waved.

"Hello. Hey wait, aren't you that accountant that is now just working at Pear company?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"Oh, I work there with my husband and best friend. How do you know Sasha, Spencer, and Melanie?" Carly asked.

"Melanie?" Lani looked at Sam and can hear her mumbling 'Plan B' over and over again. Lani caught on. "Uh, Melanie is my best friend and I recently just met Sasha and Spencer" she answered. The room was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Lani picked up her phone and answered, "Hey Ryan!" Pause. You can simply hear yelling through the phone. "Alright! Alright, I'll work on the papers while you pick him up. Bye" Lani sighed.

"What did Ryan want?" 'Melanie' asked.

"Nothing, Ryan's just mad at me for not working with him on the Pear company papers today. I promised him I'd do it while he picks up Jake" she replied.

"Oh my god! Jake's here" 'Melanie' asked. Lani nodded. "Yay!" she cheered.

"Yeah. Well, I got to go. Nice meeting you guys" Lani said as she left.

Gibby looked at the blonde who was still standing. "So Melanie, what are you doing in Seattle?" he asked.

"I'm just here to visit, that's all" she answered. Gibby didn't exactly buy it. Carly had tried to lie to him many times, you know, about shopping and buying shoes she says are old and just found them again. So, he has learned how to spot a lie, but not all.

"Really? 'Cause we saw you earlier today at the elementary school. What were you doing there?" Gibby was getting suspicious for some unknown reason. He crossed his arms as he watched 'Melanie' sit down on the couch, which was a mistake because once she sat down her right leg started shaking like crazy. She was pressuring her leg down so they wouldn't notice.

"I was just giving some lunchboxes to the kids I work with" she answered.

"You work with them. Why did they call you mom?" Carly and Freddie didn't know what Gibby was doing, but he was asking some good questions that they would like to be answered. You could hear hard swallowed gulped throughout the room even little Nicole gulped and she didn't know what was going on.

"That is the nicknames us workers are called. I work at the M.O.M program. Surely you heard of it; Method of Matron" 'Melanie' wasn't even sure what she was saying or if that program even existed but as long as she looked like she knew what she was saying, they wouldn't get any more suspicious than Gibby is. But she knew the questions were making her nervous by the way her legs are shaking.

Luckily, Spencer ripped away the conversation and questions from the room. "Do you guys want any drinks?"

"You have any Wahoo Punch?" Freddie asked. Spencer nodded and sped to the kitchen.

"Carly. You work at Pear company," 'Melanie' started. "With your husband. Who is this special guy?"

Carly giggled and blushed at the question. Gibby caught that and smiled at his wife. He pulled her to him as he answered the question for her, "I am"

'Melanie' raised her eyebrows a bit and pointed between the two of them. "You two are married?"

Carly nodded and smiled. "And this is our daughter Nicole, but we usually call her Nikki"

"Wow! A girl Nikki and a boy Nicky. That's funny" Hunter giggled.

"A boy Nicky? What's he talking about?" Freddie questioned.

"Here's your drink Freddie" Spencer yelled to him and passed him his drink. Freddie thanked him. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Spencer asked the Gibsons; they shook their heads. "And what about you Sam?" Spencer covered his mouth as soon as he said that. He looked at the blonde and they both had wide eyes at each other. "Uh-oh" he mumbled.

Carly, Gibby, and Freddie looked at the blonde as she was starting to fume.

"Spencer!" she shrieks at the man. She stood up and marched in front of Spencer's face.

"I'm sorry! It slipped" he started apologizing. Sam was shaking in anger.

"Really? And you just happen to slip it out now! Why not 10 years ago or yesterday for that matter" Sam was screaming in rage. Nicole was still hiding behind her mother but was scotching farther away to hide behind her father's. Hunter just winced when her voice was getting higher. The 3 adults in the living room were still shaken and had surprised faces on. Sasha was enjoying the show a bit; she didn't have to yell at him for his mistake. She kind of knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Spencer was about to apologize once more but someone talking made him not to, "Sam? Is it really you?" Carly asked with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes. Sam looked at her and sighed. There was no point of refusing if they already knew.

"Yeah... It's me" Sam mumbled and looked at the floor. Carly tackled her in a tight bear hug and tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Sam! I missed you so much!" Carly cried onto Sam's shoulder. Gibby sighed at his wife and her girl best friend reuniting again after many years. Freddie was just staring at Sam. He was trying to put this all together. He still kept his mouth shut, afraid of what he was going to say. Carly pulled away from Sam, clearing her tears. "Why?"

That one word question made Sam want to run away again. She sighed and looked at Carly. "It was... complicated, okay? It was 10 years ago-"

"That doesn't answer my question-our question! Why did you leave? We were all worried about you! You didn't leave a note or told anyone, you changed your number, and we had to cancel-" Carly was in the middle of yelling when another pair of footsteps was heard.

Carly, Gibby, and Freddie were staring at a little girl with dark-brown eyes and long, curly, dark-brown hair. A uniformed dress, knee sock and Mary Jane's were what she was wearing. She pulled her rectangular glasses up towards her eyes and looked at everyone. Sam closed her eyes, not wanting to know who it was.

"What's with all the yelling? We can hear it from upstairs" she said to everyone. She walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room. Everyone was looking at her. Well, except for Sam, who sighed and opened her eyes. "Hey, aren't you guys the workers from Pear company?" Jessie asked the adults.

"Yeah, we are. Jessica, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked the girl. Sam looked at Freddie.

"You know Jessica?" she asked startled at the idea that he has seen her before.

Freddie looked at Sam for the first real time since he arrived. "Yeah, she told us her name when we were at her school." He looked back at Jessica and asked her the same question he did before.

"Oh, just here visiting Anna and uncle Spencer" she answered. Carly looked at Jessica.

"Uncle Spencer? Why did you call him uncle?" Carly was confused about calling Spencer 'Uncle Spencer'. Spencer looked up from the floor to Jessie. He gulped.

Jessie chuckled, "I've known him all my life, he's always been my uncle Spencer." Jessie answered and pointed to Sam. "That's my mom." Carly's eyes widened and looked at Sam, who was glaring at her daughter. Freddie mouth was agape, so was Gibby's.

Jessie took a step back, "Mom, why are you glaring at me like that?"

"No reason" she muttered.

"She's your daughter?" Gibby asked for Carly, who looked like she was about to scream it.

"Yeah" Sam dragged out quietly. Carly was breathing heavily and the news and Freddie's slack mouth grew bigger.

"So, he was right" Carly said quietly.

"Who was right?" Sam asked. Carly was about to answer the question when the sound of running came from the stairs. A boy with dark-brown hair and the lightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen appeared. He has dark jeans and a blue polo shirt on. He looked through his glasses and gave Jessie a confused look. He walked towards Jessie and stood next to her. Sam sighed a shook her head a bit.

"Hey Nicky! Guess who's here? Pear company" Jessie said to Nicky with excitement in her voice and had a huge smile on her face. Nicky smiled a bit and nodded to them. The adults look at Jessie a bit confused. "He's the shy type, so he doesn't talk much" she informed them. They nodded.

"What's his name?" Freddie asked Jessie. Jessie opened her mouth but Nicky quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Nickolas, but people normally call me Nicky" he answered in his own soft voice.

Jessie shoved his hand away from her mouth. "You didn't have to do that" she mumbled.

"Sorry, but you love to answer all the questions. I just knew you were going to answer it" Nicky said to Jessie. Jessie shrugged knowing that was true.

Carly smiled at the two kids. "Is he your friend, Jessie?"

Jessie chuckled and shook her head as she replied to the question. "No. He's my brother"

That took the smile off of Carly's face. Freddie and Gibby were looking between Jessie and Nicky. "He's your brother?"

"Yeah, I just said that"

Carly and everyone was looking at Sam as she avoided the eyes of Gibby, Carly, and Freddie. "Spencer, can I have Pepi Cola please?" Sam yelled trying to stop the conversation from continuing. Spencer looked away from the interesting show that was going on in the living room and whispered to his wife something, who nodded. She then brought Hunter up on the counter to see the show too. Spencer ran to Sam with her drink. She took a sip and took a deep breath. She looked back at Carly.

"You have 2 kids?" Carly said trying not to yell, which she has been doing lately today. Sam didn't do anything, just look down at her Converse shoes, which made her feel younger than she is.

"Well, you see... I have two kids, but..." Sam drifted off not knowing how to saw the truth which she always tries to ignore.

"But what Sam?" Carly said. Sam didn't have to explain herself because one of her explanations jogged down the stairs.

"Woah, is a party goin' on down here? 'Cause if there is, why wasn't I invited?" asked a boy with smooth, blond hair that reached his mid-neck spoke as he walked beside Jessie. His brown-eyes looked at Carly, Gibby, and Freddie. He put his thumbs inside his dark jeans like Freddie does sometimes. His black plaid shirt overlapped over his jeans for the more boyish look than the nerdy look Nicky and Jessie wear.

"Hello Johnathon" Sam said through her teeth. The day was getting worse and worse for her.

"Mom" was all he said to her. Gibby blinked.

"Mom? He's your son, too?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah. But call me Johnny, I don't like being called by my real name much. Mom only says my name when I'm... in trouble" Johnny looked at his mother. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked suddenly afraid of what he did. Sam shook her head rather quickly and kept her mouth shut.

"Okay, now you have 3 kids?" Carly asked Sam. Sam didn't say anything, 'cause she knew she didn't have to say anything to answer the question. Freddie looked paralyzed.

"Hello! What's with all the strangers in the room? Is this another intervention? I swear you guys, this time we do it on Jessie and her strange book addiction" Carly, Gibby, and Freddie looked at the mini Sam on top of the stairs. She didn't stand next to the others; she just sat down on the stairs.

Jessie looked offended. "I am not obsessed with books!" she argued. "There is just nothing else to do on a good day"

"Okay Jess, I believe you" she said out loud, but then mouthed _'She's obsessed' _to everyone else; including Jessie.

"And who are you?" Gibby asked the blonde. She lazily moved her head at the strangers.

"Tamilia. Tamilia Puckett. But if you ever call me that, I will knock you out. So call me, Tammy, better if you say Tam" she threatened.

"_4? _4 kids?" Carly yelled. "What? Do you have 7 more upstairs?"

"Actually..." Sam stretched out. Carly looked at her in disbelief, as if she truely did have 7 more kids upstairs. "I'm kidding! I only have 4. Only 4. Believe me"

Gibby, Carly, and Freddie were trying to take in the news. Okay, they can handle Sam being back and all, but coming back with _4 _kids? That has to take some getting used to.

Sam looked at them and stood up from the couch. They took her place on the couch. Gibby picked up Nicole and sat her on his lap. After about a minute of silence in the room, Carly spoke. "How old are they?" she didn't make eye contact but Sam knew the question was for her.

"Nearly 10 years-old" she replied.

Carly looked up and looked at Sam. "All of them?"

"Yeah, all of us. Ever heard of Quadruplets?" Johnny said with a laugh. His siblings chuckled. Carly breathing got a bit faster and her eyes landed on every one of the laughing quads.

"What's their names again?" Gibby asked.

Sam sighed, "Tamilia, Johnathon, Nickolas, and Jessica, but I usually call them Tammy, Johnny, Nicky, and Jess"

Another moment of silence.

"Who's the father?" Freddie asked looking at the carpet with a hard face, and elbows on his knees.

"I'm coming Hannah!" Sasha yelled out.

"Can you wait Anna?" Spencer yelled behind her. They both sprinted up the stairs.

"Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for me!" Hunter repeated and slowly started climbing up the stairs with small steps with his small legs.

The quads shifted awkwardly and looked at their mother, curious if she was going to answer the question. Sam froze as Freddie released that question. It hung in the air along with the drifting sound of small footsteps still going up the footsteps.

"Kids, get your suitcase and take it to the car. I'll meet you guys down there" Sam said staring at Freddie. The kids didn't move, just stared at their mother. "Now!" she yelled. That got the kids moving. Each kid took their suitcase and left the apartment with a small clip; a large suitcase was still there, which was Sam's.

"So... Who's the father?" Freddie asked once again. Sam looked at him and marched to the door, opening it to 4 little people with one of their ears pressed against the door.

"Go." The kids grabbed their suitcase and dashed to the elevator. Hearing the door shut to the elevator, made Sam close to the door to apartment 8=C. She didn't turn around just stared at the door taking deep breathes. Once she turned around saw 4 pairs of eyes on her; Carly's, Gibby's, Nikki's... and Freddie's. All waiting for her answer.

"I don't know exactly how to say it..." Sam started.

"Sam. We just want to know who is the father to those 4 children. Don't make it more difficult than it already sounds. I'm confused as anyone else here" Carly said with a soft voice. Sam looked at Carly then at Gibby, followed by the small brown-eyes of Nicole. She might be too young to understand-even though she is a year older than Hunter and a year younger than Anna-but she didn't know Sam to know what is going on. Finally she met eye-to-eye with Freddie and replied:

"You"

**I think this is what people like to call a Cliffhanger! Not knowing how he's going to react to the news and what will happen next. I personally like them, makes the readers want to read more. Again, I apologize to the one month delay of my story. My dad is always taking me to new restaurants here in Italy, and so I had no time to type. I also have been having lots of homework, so blame the adults for all of this.**

**How do you think Freddie will handle the news?**

**Do you think Freddie is ready to go from no kids to 4?**

**Answer by reviewing... Hope you liked it! Extremely long, I know, but you guys really wanted it so badly. Hope you can continue reading the story as I try to update as fast as possible. It's going to get better and more different as you read along. Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	9. Chap 9: Freddie's your father

Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted the last chapter and my story! I got so many, no lie! My inbox was getting filled up with notifications of reviews and**** stuff, so thank you all! Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter like the last one!**

The moment Sam said that word out loud-which she didn't mean to-she wanted to crawl under a rock and never see daylight again. Just the expression on Carly, Gibby, and Freddie's face just made her feel ashamed for keeping that big secret from them.

"What?" Freddie choked out. He couldn't progress what was happening at the very second. Neither could Gibby and Carly.

Sam took a deep breath and crossed her arms as if she was cold, "You heard me" she mumbled. "You... are the father"

Freddie took a step back, not wanting to believe what she was saying. He felt light-headed, weak, out of breath. He stumbled backward and dropped down on the couch, regaining his breath.

"Freddie? He's the father of those... 4 children?" Carly asked as she pointed at the front door as if they were out there.

Sam nodded and responded a weak "Yes" but by the look of all of their faces, she could see that they don't want to believe it one bit. Freddie realized the one big thing with that question Carly asked. He, Freddie Benson, was a father to four 10 year old children.

"I'm a dad" he whispered to himself. He started shaking his head softly.

"Freddie's a dad?" Gibby asked surprised. Sam gave him an annoyed look. _'Man, he's slow' _she thought.

"I'm a dad" Freddie said again. He changed his position, so that his elbows were on his knees. His hands were covering his face so you couldn't exactly see his expression now. He was shaking his head a little faster, trying to shake the news away from his brain. He kept repeating 'I'm a dad' over and over again, trying to take it all in.

"Yeah, you are" Sam mumbled. She shifted to one hip to the other while awkwardly running her left hand up her right arm. She walked quietly to the kitchen and grabbed her suitcase. She rolled it silently and placed it next to the coat hanger. "Well, it was nice seeing you all, but I have to go"

"You're leaving?" Carly asked as she took Nicole from Gibby's lap and settled her in between them.

"Yeah, I just came here to get the suitcases and I really should be going home" Sam reasoned. Carly stood up from the couch.

"But we just reunited and I think we should at least catch up with each other" Carly said as she was beginning to have tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Carls" Sam said not wanting to be rude, but really? How are you suppose you can 'catch up' with someone you haven't seen in 10 years and just told them the reason you left. If Sam was acting like Melanie, she would be comfortable with the situation, but right now? Not the best thing.

"Oh, come on Sam. Do it for your best friend?" Gibby said. He wanted to see his wife happy now that she reunited with her best friend. Not upset just because they can't catch up with one another.

_'Former best friend' _Sam thought. You can't expect her to think of Carly as still being her best friend; when they now knew nothing about each other. They were now adults, you know, they have kids and are more mature than when they were as teenagers. Plus, Lani was her best friend; helping Sam and the quads out, being through every moment the quads had, then and now. _'But who's fault was that, Sam?'_ she thought as she fixed herself to make another excuse. "Sorry, but I have a tight schedule and I have to see when I'm free."

Freddie was still repeating the three words as they talked. "I'm a dad" he mumbled. He was a father. "I'm a dad" to not one, not two, but four children. "I'm a dad" to four kids that he had never seen before. "I'm a dad" to kids he doesn't know and that don't know him. "I'm a dad" to kids that... Sam took away from him.

Freddie stood up straight from his seat on the couch. If Sam ran away, then she must have known she was pregnant. Sam couldn't face the fact that she had to tell Freddie and her friends that she was pregnant. But why? She was the kind of girl who wouldn't care what people say about anyone unless it was about someone she really cared about that wasn't her. Yet, she runs away with the one thing he wanted the most.

Freddie stood up and faced Sam. Sam noticed his movement and looked at him. She gulped at the look of him. He had a stiff jaw, his hands with clenched, and he eyes slowly clouded with the show of anger towards her. Sam took away the one thing he wanted his whole life; a family, kids, and his one chance of fatherhood.

"You were pregnant with_ my _children and you didn't tell me?" he yelled. She was taken aback from the outburst. She backed up, but her back just ended up hitting the front door.

"Yes, but Freddie, calm down" Sam said calmly. She never saw Freddie like this before. He went from shocked to anger in about 5 seconds!

"Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I just found out that I'm a father to children I didn't even know about 'til now" he yelled a bit louder.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I have to take the kids home" Sam grabbed her suitcase and dashed off to the elevator without looking back.

"Sam!" Freddie tried to grab her before she slid through the door, but just smashed into it. He hit the door violently and turned around to face the Gibsons. "Keys now!" he ordered them.

Gibby looked at him. "No way!" he answered. Freddie didn't have time to argue.

"Fine! I'll just take my own crappy car" he growled as he took his car keys out of his pocket. He asked for the Gibson's car because it's much faster than his own; which goes like 35 miles per hour. Just because he works at a high tech company does not mean he can get all the great things.

Freddie ran out of the Shay's apartment and smashed his fist into the elevator's down button. He tapped his foot impatiently. He yelled and took the stairs instead.

Sam had opened her car trunk, threw 5 suitcases in the truck while telling the kids to get in the car quickly. They did what she was told as fast as they could. Sam slammed the trunk down and looked behind her and looked through the glass doors. She knew Freddie was going to chase her down for more answers and explanations for every little thing.

She climbed into the driver's seat, put her seatbelt on, and pushed the button to turn the car on. She looked behind to see if Freddie was coming and he was indeed. She pressed her foot on the gas petal and drove off quickly.

Freddie just exited the building as she left. He ran to the piece of junk he call a car and entered the driver seat in it. He followed the silver Highlander down all the streets and throughout the city.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tammy asked her mother as she clutched onto her seat.

"Oh nothing sweetie," Sam answered sweetly.

"Then can you slow down. I don't want to get into an accident" Nicky said. He knew the words he was saying can affect Sam majorly. Sam took a deep breath.

"Just make sure your seatbelts are secured" she said as she slowed down a bit. She looked thought her rear view mirror and could see trouble behind her. She drove as quickly as possible to her house without passing the speed limit.

She was a few meters away from her house when she stopped and pressed a button to open the gates. She had to wait about 25 seconds. She kept looking at her mirrors to see if he was anywhere. Her right leg was bouncing nervously and sighed when the 25 seconds were over.

She drove into the long driveway and to her two-story home. She sighed at the view of the gates closing and no one behind her. She relaxed a bit and her shaky legs stopped.

Freddie turned the corner to see all the houses, or mansions as he prefers to call them. These houses were huge! He didn't know how Sam could live or even afford for one of the houses in this neighborhood.

He saw Sam's car driving into a driveway and can see that the gate was closing slowly. By the time he gets close to the gate, it will be closed. He parked his car in the street near the house and got out. He looked at the house, which Sam lives. It was fairly nice on the outside. He saw the car park and heard the engine go silent. He stayed low so they wouldn't see him.

He saw Sam get out of the car. Her blue eyes scanned around the perimeter of the house. Freddie knew she was scanning for him. She opened the trunk of her car as the quads came out of the car.

Freddie looked at each quad as they jumped out of the car. He first saw Jessica come out. She had her plaid backpack on her back and a book in her hand. She walked to receive a brown plaid suitcase which was waiting for her next to Sam.

Next was the Sam replica. Freddie could only hear mumbling because of the distance between them. Sam called out for her and her head turned. Sam pointed to her bright red suitcase and he saw her groan and lazily grabs the suitcase. Freddie smiled at the personality she had, which he knew she got from Sam just by watching her groan.

After the Sam replica came the blond boy. Freddie couldn't remember the names of the other three that weren't Jessie. He frowned at this. He couldn't even remember his own kids' names. He shook his head and continued watching them; he wanted to wait until they got into their house to move.

The boy walked slowly to Sam and grabbed his dark green suitcase. The boy walked through the grassy yard and fell when he was in the middle of walking. Jessica and her sister laughed at him. Sam just yelled at him to get up and to walk like a man.

The brown-haired boy got out last. He grabbed his blue checkerboard suitcase and walk off. Sam grabbed his arm and made him face her. She whispered something in his ear. He shook his head. She continued whispering to him as he just shook his head or nodded. Sam grabbed her suitcase and the 3 other backpacks that were in the back, shut the trunk, and locked the car will 3 beeps.

Sam unlocked the front door to the house and all 4 kids ran in. Sam looked behind her and closed the door quietly behind her.

Freddie sighed as the door closed. He stood up and took a step back to see if there was a way to get in without using the gate. All there was was the stone wall that surrounded the house and a huge tree that was near a window. He was thinking of using the tree but he was afraid that he might break a branch and that it would make a noise to alert Sam and she'd come outside. So he had to climb the wall. He thought it was easy; the wall was about 5 feet anyways and he was about 6 feet.

He jumped on the stone wall and pulled himself up. He sat on the top and looked down to see the yellow-verdant grass. To normal people they would just jump down like it was nothing, but to someone who was afraid of heights, like Freddie, it would look like he was about to jump of the Empire State Building. He gulped and took a few deep breathes. He had to do it to talk to Sam. He closed his eyes and jumped off. His feet immediately hit the grass. Jumping 5 feet was quicker than he thought.

He dusted himself off and walked through the grassy yard. It looked like a normal house from the outside. Dying grass, falling leaves from the tree that was leaning towards the house, about 4 bicycles on the side of the house. It was quite normal for an aberrant family.

He quickly jogged up the stairs, skipping 1 at a time. He could hear music blasting through the door so he didn't expect them to hear his knocks. After 3 knocks the music and house went silent. He heard mumbling, footsteps sounding distant, then the sound of heavy footsteps charging towards the door. Freddie just stood there calmly; all of the anger that he had before was gone. The door creaked open to show a quarter of a face and blonde curls. Freddie knew exactly who it was as he took a step back.

"Sam" was the first words that came out of his mouth. Sam opened the door deliberately. As soon as she opened the door to show her whole figure, Freddie looked at her with soft eyes. His eyes scanned all over her body and face to check if his eyes were not playing tricks on him. This was Sam Puckett; his Sam Puckett.

"Benson" she said softly. Her voice was gentle and sweet. The words she knew she was going to say later on into their discussion were not going to hurt him and he knew it. "You want to come in?" She asked him. Another one; that was another sentence she didn't mean to say. She doesn't want him to come in. She doesn't want a complete stranger in her house. Stranger. That is what people become after not seeing or keeping in contact with each other for a decade.

"Sure" Freddie answered. Freddie took a step inside the house and was surprised to see the house from the inside. The house was like a complete opposite of what Sam used to live in. The house was clean, organized, and tremendous. He felt like an ant crawling in the open world. So much room. He didn't understand why Sam needs so much space when she is just one small person.

"Say something" Sam said. Freddie turned around and looked at her. "I know you didn't come here for no reason. So talk" Sam crossed her arms as she said that sentence.

Reason. What was his reason to come and chase down his lost love? Why was he here again? He seemed so lost as soon as he laid his eyes on Sam. He froze. What was he supposed to say 'Hey Sam! It's great to see you again. Where the fuck have you been for the last decade and why did you run away with my children?' It was not as easy as it looked.

"Um..." He thought of the lost reason. Sam raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. Freddie's reason came back to him. He understands why Sam needs so much room in the house. His reason was not only because of Sam, but because he forgot for that one moment that he was a father. "Why?" He simply repeated Carly's question but this one has more to it. This question asked everything. Why did she runaway? Why did she not tell him? Why did she runaway with his children without telling anyone? Why didn't she come back until now? So many questions that need to be answered communicated by just one word.

"It's complicated" was her response once again. Everything is complicated at the very moment. He doesn't know what was so wrong about answering a single question; a question with many answers that is. He just doesn't know the situation she is in. He sighed and walked to the couch in the living room. They didn't talk at all. Only breathing was heard throughout the house. That was until the small sound of light footsteps was heard and four heads popped out and their bodies followed. Sam looked at them as they walked closer to her.

"Is everything alright, mom?" Freddie's head snapped up and to the direction of the voice. He stood and faced the four children in front of him. He was about 1 or 2 meters away from them, so he got a good look at their faces.

They resemble so much of their parents. Freddie examined at the girls first. One of them has blonde hair, blue eyes and looks like Sam but with Freddie's nose. Jessica-the only one Freddie can remember by name-has Freddie's hair, Freddie's eyes, and Freddie's nose, everything else was Sam's. His eyes shifted to the boys. They look exactly like Freddie except that one of them have blond hair that he got from Sam and the other had blue eyes that had to be even more favorable than Sam's.

"I'm good! I told you guys to stay upstairs" Sam replied.

"We know, but then we got tired up there. It was too boring" replied Tammy.

"Tammy, why don't you just go to the basement and play something" Sam suggested. Tammy shrugged and when down to the basement but the kids like to call it the game-room because they have installed couches, rugs, tables, an Air Hockey table, a flat screen TV, and all of their musical instruments down there. They also put a lot of old accessories down there, too, like old video games, pictures and videos from the past, and a few memorial things that were left behind by a special person in the Puckett's, Shay's, and Lani's life.

_'Tammy. Remember that!' _Freddie thought. _'Tammy.'_

"I just came down here to get my reading book" Jessica said as she walked to the table and grabbed her book. She turned around and went upstairs.

"Well, I'm going with Tammy" Johnny announced. He runs downstairs to the basement. They then heard the drums playing loudly and Sam rolled her eyes at the loud sound. She was now regretting teaching him how to play. All that was left now was the quiet Nicky.

"What do you want to do Nick-Nick?" Sam asked. He just shrugged. Freddie was surprised at the name she called him. Nicky looked up to his mother then to the man next to her. He pointed to him confused and looked at his mother like he was about to ask something. But Sam knew what her son was saying, even if he wasn't saying anything.

The moment the drums were not heard anymore, Sam knew that they were heading back up to the main floor. Johnny was seen again walking beside Tammy. Jessie then ran down the stairs and the four stood there, finally noticing that Freddie was in the living room with their mother.

Tammy was the first one out of the other 3 to speak directly to Freddie. "Are you stalking us or something?"

Freddie looked startled and confounded by the question. "What?"

"You've been at our school, our uncle's and aunt's apartment, and now you're in our house. You seem kind of like a stalker" Johnny informed Freddie. Freddie just realized that. He has been nearly everywhere they have been today but he had a reason.

"I have a reason" he mumbled.

"And what's that?" Jessica talked. Freddie swallowed and turned around slowly to see Sam. He looked at her expectantly and they stared at each other. In his eyes and face, he is telling her to tell them the truth. But in Sam's, she is vetoing to the idea. Freddie wants Sam to tell the kids the truth about him and why he's here. Sam knew it was a terrible idea to tell them, but they have been about 10 years without knowing their father. Sam remembers eating dinner at the dinner table and Jessie was the first one to ever bring up the 'Daddy' subject.

_~Flashback~_

_"Johnny, stop hitting your sister and come to the table" Sam yelled from the kitchen. 5 year old, Johnathon Puckett stopped hitting his crying sister, Tamilia Puckett and sat in a chair at t__he dining room. The sound of Tammy's cries dragged Sam out of the kitchen to sooth her daughter down. "Oh, my Tammy. Come here" Sam opened her arms and the crying child ran straight into them._

_"He-he hit me wi-with a toy c-car" she cried._

_"Aw, I'm __sorry he did that to you. To make you feel better how about I give you a little extra ham on your plate is that okay?" Sam said in a hush tone and combed her fingers in her daughter's blonde ringlets. Tam looked up at her mother, smiled, and nodded. "Good.__ Now, take a seat and I'll give you your food" Sam wiped away the tears from Tammy's face. Tam walked away and jumped into one of the chairs in the dinner table. She was about an inch smaller than her other siblings so she mostly needs to jump for everythi__ng._

_"Oh, I smell food" Lani said as she walked into the kitchen. Sam ran and smacked Lani's hand away from the oven where the meatloaf was being made. "Ow"_

_"No! That's for later" Sam said to her best friend._

_"But I'm hungry" whined Lani._

_"This fami__ly's always hungry" Sam said to her. Lani rolled her eyes and walked to the dinner table where Johnny and Tammy were already sitting._

_"Jess, Nick-Nick, dinner's ready" Sam yelled. The small sound of running footsteps was heard._

_"What are we having?" Ni__cky said to her mother._

_"You'll see" Sam sang. Sam looked at the table to see Lani and her children sitting at the table. Sam then took out the meatloaf and looked at it. It looked right; not charred like the last one, is what she meant. Sam brought it t__o the table and the kids had disgusted faces on._

_"Ew, meatloaf" Johnny said and stuck his tongue out at the look of it._

_Sam looked offended. "Hey! This one is better than the last one. I promise" Sam gave a small piece to everyone at the table and they __didn't eat a bit but then Sam told them that if they didn't start eating, there will be no ham for none of them. They started eating and Sam was right, it was better. Sam went back to get the ham from the fridge and put it on the table for everyone to eat._

_"Mommy..." Jessie started talking._

_"Yeah Jess?" Sam replied._

_"Who's our daddy?" That question got the whole table to stop eating. Sam quietly put down her fork and glanced at her daughter._

_"Why do you ask?" Sam mumbled._

_"Because today at school,__ I saw Gina getting a piggy-back ride from her daddy and I wanted to know who my daddy was" Jessie asked quietly._

_Sam stayed quiet and her mind was being clouded by the memory of Freddie Benson._

_"I don't want to know my daddy" Tammy said. "As long as I h__ave mommy, I don't need to know. She's all I need"_

_"Yeah Tammy" Johnny agreed. Nicky stayed quiet and thought about the subject. He was curious; who was his father?_

_Lani put a hand on Sam's shoulder and that made all of the memories of Freddie Benson van__ished. Sam started playing with her food with her fork. Sam whispered her response, "I'll tell you... Someday"_

_~End of Flashback~_

And Sam knew that that someday was today. Sam sighed and stood up. She stood next to Freddie as she started speaking her words. "I have to tell you guys something"

The quads looked at each other and then at their mother. Sam was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Sam silently thanked the person who pressed it. She was, literally, saved by the bell.

"I'll get it" Nicky spoke. He walked and opened the door to show Lani holding a stack of papers, Ryan, and Jake, Ryan's boyfriend.

"Chipmunk!" Jake greeted Nicky by his own nickname. Nicky was startled by the loudness of the greet.

"Hey Jake" he smiled.

"Where are the others? I am so excited to see them again!" Jake grinned. His grey-eyes shined in eagerness. Nicky pointed towards the living room and let them all in as Ryan and Lani also greeted Nicky.

"Jake!" Tammy, Johnny, and Jessica grinned at the sight of him.

"Oh my god! Everyone's here! I feel loved" Jake's grin became wider if that's possible. The kids hugged Jake.

"Hey Sugarplum" Ryan said to Sam.

"Hey Ry-Ry" Sam said as she kissed his cheek.

"Sugarplum!" Jake embraced Sam in a tight hug. Sam likes Jake as if he was her brother. They might as well be relative with the looks they have in common.

Sam gasp and the sight of his hair. "Did you cut your hair?" she asked. His hair normally went down to his mid-neck. His hair gave Johnny the idea to have his hair down to his mid-neck, too.

"Only by an inch" he answered.

Freddie felt a bit of a pang of jealousy inside of him. He stood there watching Sam kiss a guy on the cheek, notice another guy's haircut, which was only by an inch. 1 inch and she noticed! Two guys called her Sugarplum like it was a pet name and watched her kids-his kids-tackle them and laugh. He didn't like it at all.

"Hey! Who's the stranger in the middle of the house?" Lani yelled over them all. They all looked at Freddie. "Oh yeah... You're that Pear company worker" Lani continued.

Freddie just nodded. The sound of gasps was heard. Freddie looked up to see the 2 guys-Jake and Ryan-with their hands over their hearts.

"Who is he?" Jake asked. Freddie didn't know what was going on.

"What he said" Ryan said. Sam chuckled as well as the quads. Ryan and Jake walked up to Freddie and looked over him.

"So... Are you single?" Jake asked a bit flirty. Sam covered her mouth from laughing. Freddie felt uncomfortable at that. Not only because of the question but also because a guy asked him.

"Yes" Freddie answered honestly.

"Hm, nice to know" Ryan smiled.

Sam chuckled and pushed Ryan and Jake aside. "Stop guys! He's not your type, trust me"

"And why are you guys even flirting with him when you two are dating each other?" Lani asked with a tilted smile.

"Oh, we do this all the time. It's for fun" Jake reasoned.

"True chiz" Ryan said as he grabbed Jake hand and they smiled at each other. The quads chuckled.

Sam watched her kids and the people in front of her. She didn't dare take a peek at Freddie, who was a few inches beside her, but if she would she would see his brown eyes looking at her, not buying the little distraction that happened with the doorbell. She could feel his eyes burning through her clothe and into her golden skin. She knew she had to tell the quads and she knew she had to tell them now.

"Can I continue what I was about to say?" Sam said. She had to finish what she started.

"Oh sure" Jake shrugged.

Sam inhaled a cold breathe and exhaled a hot one. She looked at Freddie and what she thought he was doing was true. He was waiting for her to continue and confess to her kids that he was the father. The quads stared at her and she stared at them.

"The reason Freddie is here is because... What I wanted to say is that... To make it easy for all of us..." Sam couldn't find the right words to say about Freddie. She felt like there were no right words to say at the moment. She looked at each one of her kids. Their looks were a great combination of Freddie and her. They all had Freddie's nose and lips, but they had Sam's height-they are all short for their age-and her strength.

"Go on. Say it" Lani spoke to Sam.

Sam never took her eyes off of her kids as she said her next words. "Freddie's your father" Sam had to accept the words she said. The news was similar to the tough decision she made years ago.

Sam's eyes scanned through all of her kids faces. Their smiles disappeared and were replaced with seriously shocked faces.

"F-Freddie's our what?" Jessica asked. Her eyes floated to Freddie, who was also staring at her and the other 3.

"Freddie's your father" Sam repeated. The house went back to its quiet stage for a few moments.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Ryan said what everyone was thinking. No one truly expected anything like that to happen anyways.

Jessica was the first one to react to the news by running up to Freddie and hugging him around his torso. Before Freddie could think of hugging back, she retreated. She stuck out her hand and grinned. Freddie shook her hand. He shook her hand! That's the first thing he does after meeting his own daughter.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Jessica smiled.

"You, too" Freddie nodded. Freddie looked at the other 3 standing against the wall. Nicky slowly walked up to Freddie after looking at his mother's face. Nicky took out his hand to introduce another handshake to Freddie, which he accepted. "It's nice to meet you" Freddie said to his son. Nicky just bowed his head as he if meant the same thing. Nicky walked back and placed himself beside Jessica, who was still smiling. Freddie looked at the two kids left standing.

"I don't really like to hug or shake hands, but it's nice to see you" Johnny spoke. All that was left now was Tammy.

"I'm gonna get some ham" was what Tammy said before strolling into the kitchen.

Jessica marched into the kitchen after her sister. "That's it! That's all you're going to say. We finally meet our father after 10 years and all you do is get ham" Jessica looked as if her sister was crazy.

"He's _not _my 'father'. His name is Fredward and I just met him" Tammy said to Jessica over the breakfast bar.

"You're just not ready to accept him as-"

"Shush up Jess! He's not my dad and I'm sticking to that" Tammy really can't take in that she just met her dad. She doesn't know him at all. Well, she knows his names Fredward and that he's a man. Freddie's heart broke. Tammy, his own daughter, won't bear the fact that he _is_ her father. Even Sam looked a bit sad that she would bear it. The truth is, Sam didn't think they would like him at first anyways.

"Yikes" Ryan, Jake, and Lani said in unison, pulling on their collars.

"The moment I wish I had a camera to show Spencer and Sasha" Lani whispered to Ryan. He nodded in agreement.

"Well I think that is my cue to leave. It has been amazing seeing you again Suparplum" Jake said as he hugged Sam.

"Aw, you're leaving already?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, sorry. But I promise I'll see you like on Sunday or something" Jake promised. Sam nodded. "Bye Gumdrop! Bye quads!" Jake yelled out the door dragging Ryan with him. They yelled goodbye to them as they left.

"Well, I'm just going to take these papers up to my office and work there" Lani announced as she walked upstairs with her stack of papers. The quads were now all in the kitchen eating ham and talking to each other quietly. Sam and Freddie were left in the living room, standing next to each other awkwardly.

"You should get going" Sam said to Freddie. Freddie didn't want to leave. That was why he was angry about an hour ago at the Shay's apartment. It wasn't because of Sam not telling him about to kids-Well, part of it was-but because he was afraid of her leaving again. This is the same thing, just vice versa.

Freddie stuttered said his words. "O-okay" He walked towards the front door with Sam behind him. Sam opened the door for him to leave and he walked through them casually. He turned around to say goodbye but he didn't want to or have to. By the time he turned around he just stared at Sam for as long possible before the door closed. Before the door closed to separate the two, his eyes landed on the four heads peeking behind the wall.

The door closed with a goodbye unsaid. Freddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding 'til he let it out. He couldn't do this. He just can't walk away from the things he recently discovered. He found his true love and learned that he has four kids. He just can't leave like that; with questions unanswered and a huge responsibility at his hand. Maybe that was why neither he nor Sam said goodbye; 'cause it wasn't. Freddie is determined to be a big thing in Sam's and his kids' lives. Hey, at least he has something to tell Dillon when he sees him again. Freddie walked off the porch and walk back to his car. Luckily, the gate was open, so he doesn't have to jump over the wall again.

The quads went back to eating the ham after Freddie left.

"Really Tammy, why can't you just deal with the fact that Freddie's our dad?" Jessica asked Tammy.

"How am I supposed to let him be my dad when I don't know him?" Tammy muffled as she chewed on a slice of ham.

"Easy! Just let him" Jessie said.

"I'm with Tammy on this. We barely know the guy! Maybe if we knew him a little better then we can accept him as our dad" Johnny spoke.

"Plus, he doesn't know us," Tammy said, a smile creeping up to her face.

"And why is that important?" Nicky said quietly.

"It means that Fredward doesn't know what we are capable of" Tammy answered.

Johnny caught on. "You have something planned, don't you?"

"Maybe" Tammy smirked.

"Oh-h-h, whatever it is, I'm so in" Johnny laughed.

"Not yet. Let see how he does first" Tammy said.

"See how he does what?" Jessie asked.

"See how he can handle 4 kids, that's what!" Tammy smiled. Johnny laughed while in the middle of chewing another slice of ham. Jessie and Nicky looked at each other worried at what plans their sister has, but whatever it is, they already felt sorry for him.

**Okay, so I hope this is ****better; 2 weeks! You guys really wanted this chapter, so I typed it as fast as possible. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should update as soon as I can.**

**Predict what the quads are planning on doing to Freddie by reviewing. You don't have to, but it'll b****e nice to see what this fan fiction has got in your head.**

**Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	10. Chap 10: Change but no change

Chapter 10

**Hello people! I want to thank you all again for reviewing and posting what you felt about the last chapter and all that. I like reading your reviews and honest opinions on each chapter I type. **

**Oh guys, I also created a new fanfiction called Don't Speak. Hopefully, you'll check that out and if you want to, you can review. I think you guys will like it.**

**So, like I say in every chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Freddie sighed as he laid awake in his bed. He turned his head towards the clock that showed 6:37 a.m in big, bright red numbers. He hasn't slept the whole night. He had a pretty eventful day yesterday so sleep was not the most wanted thing for him, but he knew it was the most needed. Sleep would make him relaxed, stress-free, and peaceful, but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would dream about yesterday or Sam or maybe even about his kids.

He pulled the covers off of his body and sat up. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep at all. Freddie walked to the bathroom and stripped down. He got in his shower and noticed how the water was ice cold. Freddie didn't dare change the temperature. As much as he'd love a steamy hot shower, he felt like he should stick with the cold just this once. Plus, it gave him his extra perk to wake up from his sleepless night.

He walked out of the shower, shivering as he grabbed his towel and wrap it around his waist. He put on his desent work clothe even though he knew he wasn't working today, but he felt like those were the only clothe to wear. He brushed his teeth then ate his cereal with strawberries and bananas added into it and left to the apartment across the hall. He knew the family were awake because this is the time the couple's 4 year old daughter would watch her favorite TV show. He knocked on the door and Gibby answered.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Gibby started off with, still in pajamas.

"Nothin' much" Freddie just said as he walked into the Gibson's apartment.

"Uncle Freddie!" yelled Nicole as she ran up to Freddie.

"Morning gorgeous" Freddie said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Freddie, would you like some breakfast?" Carly yawned in one of Gibby's shirts and some pajama pants.

"No, it's okay. I just ate" Freddie replied. Carly shrugged and made her way to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for Nicole, Gibby, and herself.

"What are doing up so early? You usually don't wake up 'til later on in the day. Something buggin' you?" Gibby noticed.

"Nah, just couldn't sleep" Freddie mumbled.

"And why's that?" Gibby asked.

"Is it about Sam?" Carly said from the kitchen. Freddie sighed and just nodded.

"Uncle Freddie?" Nicole spoke.

"Yes Nikki?" Freddie felt like he should remember that nickname; Nikki. He should remember it and use it but in a different matter.

"Who was that pretty lady I saw yesterday? She was really nice," Nicole asked.

Carly replied for Freddie as she could see that he didn't really want to answer it. "It was just an old friend of ours, sweetie"

"Oh. Then who were the others? The other 4, I mean" They knew Nicole was talking about the quads. Sam's children. Freddie's children. Sam _and _Freddie's children.

"She was the kids of the lady you saw" Carly asked without letting anything spill out to her young daughter.

"Really? I didn't know that" said Nicole.

"Well, she is" Carly mumbled sadly. She still couldn't rap her finger around yesterday's event. What she couldn't believe what that Sam, her best friend, wouldn't tell her she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child-or should I say children.

"Oh! It's on! Daddy, sit with me" Nicole said as she patted the spot next to her. Gibby sat next to her and sung the theme song to her favorite show, which he does almost every morning. Freddie walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Carly asked as she started cooking up some eggs.

Freddie started talking about what happened yesterday, "Well, I chased Sam down to Opulent's Village-"

"Isn't that that rich neighborhood on the opposite side of town?" Carly cutted in.

"Yeah! She lives there" Freddie said disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Carly asked.

"Yeah! Then I climbed the wall that surrounded her entire house and I nearly died!" Freddie was taking it a little too far on explaining what had happened. But he just wanted to joke around for a second.

"Oh my god!" Carly gasped. "She has a wall surrounding her house! Lucky!" Carly laughed afterward. Freddie joined in.

"Nah, but seriously. I didn't expect seeing her like this" Freddie bit his lip.

"Like what? A mom with four kids that happen to all be the same age? I think we all didn't expect it" Carly said as she flipped an egg.

Freddie sat there quietly thinking of what next to say. "I saw them" Freddie said. Carly turned her head to face him. She knew he was talking about his kids. "Up close"

"How did they look?" Carly asked. " More like Sam or more like you?"

"They were a perfect combination of us both. The girls looked like Sam and the boys looked exactly like me. When I looked at the boys I swear I was looking at myself," Freddie said drifting off to each other of their faces. Carly smiled.

"Gibby! Breakfast!" Carly yelled to her husband.

"Oh breakfast!" Gibby jogged over to the kitchen and thanked his wife with a big kiss.

"EW!" Nikki groaned as she watched her parents. Carly and Gibby broke apart to just laugh at their daughter.

"And what do you want Nikki?" Carly asked.

"I want a breakfast where my parents don't kiss each other. That's what I want," Nicole answered. She got off the couch, walked to her mother, and pointed to the food she wanted to eat for breakfast, which was a banana and a few slices of ham. Ham. The ham reminded Freddie about Sam and the quads. He wasn't sure if visiting them today would be a good idea or not. Freddie's ringtone went off. Freddie answered it, not looking at who was calling.

"Speaking to the Fred-man"

"Hey Freddie" Dillon spoke through the phone.

"Oh, hey Dillon. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Carry's. I heard they have the new triple stack pancakes for $7.89" Dillon said to Freddie. Freddie sighed and agreed. They ended their call and Freddie got up.

"Where you going?" Gibby asked Freddie.

"To Carry's" Freddie answered.

"Tell Dillon I said hi" Carly yelled to him as he walked to the front door to leave.

Freddie stopped and turned around. "How did you know I was going to met Dillon?"

"You guys always met there" Gibby answered. Freddie nodded his head and yelled goodbye to the Gibsons. It only took 10 minutes for Freddie to arrive at Carry's Coffee Shop. He opened the shop's door to be welcomed by the bell above him.

"Freddie" Freddie turned his head to see Dillon gesturing his hand towards the booth table in the back where he was sitting. Freddie sat in front of Dillon. "So, what happened yesterday?" Dillon asked Freddie.

"How did you know something happened yesterday?" Freddie asked Dillon.

A woman came to the table and set a plate with 3 pancakes stacked on top of each other down in front of Dillon. "Thanks Mabel!" Dillon said to the woman. Mabel nodded at him. "Carly and Gibby called yesterday" Dillon informed.

"Of course they did" Freddie mumbled as he slummed down.

"They didn't tell me what happened but, I think you know more than them. So spill" Dillon said as he poured a bit of orange juice in his glass cup.

Freddie sighed. "I saw Sam yesterday"

Dillon did a spit take to the floor and started coughing. "What?"

"I saw Sam yesterday" Freddie repeated.

Dillon wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Are we talking about the same Sam? The same Sam that left you 10 years ago without telling _nobody? _Or are you talking about a different Sam?"

"The Sam that left" Freddie answered.

"Wow man! Well, congratulations on finding _your _lost love. Now, tell me, did you talk to her?" Dillon said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel happy for Freddie.

"A little"

"About what?"

"Nothing really. Just why she left"

"And why did she leave?"

Freddie didn't want to tell Dillon about the kids just yet, but he was one of the only people Freddie can trust on. "Promise you tell anyone. Not Mr. Quincey, not the other workers, not even my mother?"

"I promise man. Now, why did she leave?" Dillon asked, taking another sip of his juice.

"She was pregnant with my kids" That made Dillon do another spit take. Freddie shook his head at his reaction.

"She was what with your what?" Dillon coughed out.

"She was pregnant with my kids" Freddie repeated.

"Woah, woah, woah, kids? With an S? How many?" Dillon said as his voice cracked so Dillon took another sip.

"Four" Another sip meant another spit take. Freddie raised his eyebrows at Dillon's third spit take.

"Four? And they are all yours?"

"Yeah, apparently she had quadruplets," Freddie said. Dillon's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Man," Dillon shook his head at the thought. "Since you now have 4 kids. What's their names?"

Freddie scratched the back of his head. Dillon looked at Freddie confused at his motion as he chewed on his pancake and slurped down his orange juice. "That's the thing... I don't remember" Dillon did another spit take and Freddie got annoyed of it. "Dude! Stop with the spit takes" Freddie yelled.

"Sorry," Dillon said with a chuckle. "But how do you not know your own kids name?"

"Well, there are 2 boys and 2 girls. I am positive one of the girls' name's is Jessica, they call the other girl Tammy, Sam calls one of the boys by Nick-Nick, and I don't even know the name of the other one," Freddie answered.

"And she kept them from you for 10 years?"

"What are we playing 20 questions?" Freddie exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know" Dillon muffled.

"Sorry, it's just that... I had a big day yesterday, I didn't get any sleep last night, and I don't know what to do"

"You know what you should do... You should go to her and do what you should be doing"

"And what's that?" Freddie asked.

"Get to know them; the kids. Maybe get to know Sam too. It's has been 10 years, maybe she's change" Dillon did have a point. 10 years is plenty of time for someone to change who they were before. Freddie should know that; he's change too. Not a lot, but he's change.

"You're right" Freddie nodded.

"Of course I am" said Dillon.

"Well, I'm gonna go. See you later man" They bro hugged goodbye and Freddie didn't know where to go next. He looked at his watch to show that it was only 7:34. Freddie covered his face as he now feels the need of sleep. Freddie just drove to the one house he knew would be an okay place to visit.

When he arrived at Sam's house, he parked his car outside the gate. He jumped over the stone wall and felt stupid for doing it. He could have just pressed the red button, so someone could _open _the gate, but Freddie just forgot about the idea. Freddie jogged up the stairs and rang the doorbell, which set of a echoing of a chime like sound throughout the house. Freddie stood there for about a minute before pressing the button again and knocking a few times. Silence remained, so Freddie knocked louder.

"I don't want to buy any of your advertisments so just leave the patio and I won't shoot" someone yelled from the inside. Freddie rolled his eyes but yet took a step back.

"Uh Sam, it's me Freddie" Freddie said. He heard about two or three locks unlock and opened to show an angry, yet sleepy looking Sam Puckett.

"Damn! It's even worse than one those salesmen" Sam exclaimed. "What are you doing here Freddie? You should know that Saturdays are the Puckett's sleep 'tel Sunday day."

_'Okay, so maybe somethings haven't changed,' _Freddie thought. "Sorry" Freddie cleared his throat and look down. He looked at what she was wearing and smirked. She was wearing unmatching fuzzy socks, pock-a-dot fuzzy pajama pants, and a black T-shirt that says _Got Quaduplets? _across the chest. "Nice shirt!"

Sam looked down to the shirt and folded her arms over the words. "I got it 8 years ago, okay?" Sam reasoned. Freddie chuckled. "Seriously Freddie, what are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I don't know" Freddie shifted a bit.

"Well bye" Sam was about to close the door on Freddie but he stopped it with the side of his shoe.

"Can I come in please?" Freddie asked. Sam sighed and opened the door for his to enter. "Thanks" Freddie walked in and took a seaton the couch in the living room. Sam continued standing, looking around the house.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked at his watch. "About to be 8"

"Oh good!" Sam nodded. She walked to every window in the living room and dining room and opened all the curtains and undid the blinds. Perfect timing, too, because the sun was just popping out of its hiding place. Freddie watched her do all of this and admired her. It looked like she does this daily and it's part of a routine. "You hungry?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Oh no, I just ate, but thank you" Freddie said.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Sam asked as she settled down some bacon on a plate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddie asked. He stood up from the couch and walked to the breakfast bar.

"Still using manners even though you're a grown ass-man. Waking up early like you always do. And now you're back after you find out you have kids; wanting to see them and me. You're still the gentlemen you were 10 years ago, so nothing has reason changed" Sam said to him.

Freddie stood silent and looked at her. Sam stared at his silent self and smiled then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of Nick-Nick at the moment" Now Freddie remembered him. The quiet, brown-headed boy with light blue eyes. He just doesn't remember his real name.

"What's his name?" Freddie asked.

"Who's? Nick-Nick's?"

"Yeah, Nick-Nick's" Freddie mumbled. He was embarrassed for asking that question. Father forgeting his own son's name. It's like a mother mixing up identical twins with each other.

"He's name is Nickolas, people call him Nicky. I call him Nick-Nick so don't go saying that to him unless you're me" Sam replied. Freddie smiled at the name. He took his PearPhone out and typed that it. Sam noticed him typing something. Without noticing it she started spelling out his name. "N-I-C-K-O-L-A-S is how you spell it. Not with an H. People have trouble with that." Freddie nodded and typed that. He also typed Jessica, even though he knew he wouldn't have trouble remembering.

"Then there's?" Freddie asked.

Sam took the bacon out of the microwave and put in another batch then she flipped over two eggs that were in different pans on the stove and took out the ham that was in another pan and placed a few more slices in. "Then there is Tamilia. T-A-M-I-L-I-A. It's a unique name, but yet again, Lani picked it out so" Freddie typed the name down. "Then there is Johnathon. J-O-H-N-A-T-H-O-N. Also another name that we spelled different, and then there's Jessica but I know that you know her already."

After Freddie was done typing Johnathon in his phone, he saved it and put his phone away. "Do you need any help" Freddie asked.

"No, no. I'm fine" She replied. He stared at Sam as she set out 6 plates. She placed 2 pieces of bacon on two places. She took one of the eggs from the pan and placed it on one of the plates then the other egg on another. She took 2 pieces of cooked ham and placed them to the side of the nearly covered plates. She then sizzled a bit of butter on the pans and cracked an egg in one pan then the same thing to the other.

Sam pressed two small white button on what looked like a small intercom device which made a small red dot over them then pressed the big red button. "Jessica, Nick-Nick, you're breakfast is ready" She said.

"Coming" someone replied through the intercom.

"I'll be down in a sec" someone else replied.

"How did you get those installed?" Freddie asked to Sam

"Oh, Ryan installed it about 3 days ago. Been very helpful to me lately" Sam told him.

"Good morning mother... and Freddie?" Jessica spoke. She was standing side-by-side with Nickolas, who was very confused as well as his sister.

"Morning to you guys, too" Sam said to Nicky and Jessie.

"Good morning Jessica, Nickolas" Freddie said to them.

"Good morning" The kids said in unison. They sat down at the breakfast bar and Sam placed the plates full of food in front of them including silverware.

"What do you want to drink? Orange juice, Grape juice, Apple juice?" Sam asked.

"Grape juice" Jessica answered.

"Same" Nicky said. Sam got two cups out and poured the purple liquid in them. She gave it to them and they thanked her and started eating.

Sam went back to the stove and flipped the eggs, took out the cooked ham and put them on another 2 plates. Beeps went off and Sam went to take the bacon out of the microwave once again. She placed 2 bacon strips on the plates with ham on them and brought the egg to the plates to complete the look. She walked back to the intercom and pressed 2 other white buttons then the red one.

"Tammy, Johnny, come down for breakfast or I'll happily eat it" Sam said. A groaned came back as a respond then a thump was heard from above. Sam shook her head. Johnny came down rubbing his eyes and scratching his head just making his smooth, blond hair a bit more messy.

"Morning" he yawned. He plopped beside Nicky and Sam gave him his plate.

"Juice?" Sam asked him. Johnny looked at the glasses of his brother and sister.

"I guess I'm having grape" He said. Sam got him a glass of grape juice and gave it to him. "Thanks" He started eating and noticed a figure on his left. He looked up slowly to see Freddie. He stopped chewing and nudged his brother.

"Hm" Nicky said.

"Is it just me or is Freddie sitting right beside me?" Johnny asked. Nicky smirked as he looked at his brother.

"It's just you" He joked with a smile.

Johnny nodded. "When will this nightmare end?"

Sam noticed that Tammy was not down yet. She went back to the intercom and said, "Tamilia Puckett, you better come down here or I'll drag you" Sam threatened.

"I don't wanna" Tammy groaned through the device.

"Then I can have it. You know how much ham with eggs and bacon on the side" Sam said. She didn't hear a response just running feet. Sam undid all the buttons so all of the red lights were gone. Now, all she had to do was make breakfast for Lani and herself.

"I heard ham, eggs, and bacon in the same sentence and I can running down, " Tammy spoke as she ran into the kitchen.

"You can have it when you sit down," Sam said. Tammy jogged to her seat only to see that it was occupied with Freddie's butt.

Tammy cleared her throat and looked at her mother after she crossed her arms. "What's _he _doing here?"

"That's what I wanna know" Sam replied.

Tammy looked at Freddie with an annoyed face. "Can you move you're butt out of my seat?" She asked without a care.

"Uh yeah. Sorry" Freddie got off the chair and Tammy hopped on. Sam gave her her plate and asked what drink she wanted, which she replied grape after looking at her siblings' cups.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Freddie?" Sam asked him.

"No, no, it's your food. Enjoy"

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to make you anything" Sam said. Sam finished making breakfast for Lani and her and knocked on Lani's door, which was on the first floor and not the second. Sam and the kids have their rooms upstairs with one guest room and Lani sleeps downstairs with 3 other bedrooms.

"Okay so my question is, why are we up so damn early on a Saturday?" Lani yawned. She saw Freddie and knew why.

"Yeah" said Sam.

"Food" Lani said.

The house was quiet. It's usually quiet when Freddie was in or around it for some reason, but he wasn't surprised.

"How was your sleep?" Sam asked.

"Good" Johnny answered for them all. They others nodded in agreement. Freddie did do anything. He didn't sleep so why answer.

"I had a bad dream" Jessie spoke.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Lani. Jessica nodded.

"Well, I dreamt about how World War III was going to start," Jessica started.

"Did you now?" Lani said.

"Yes! It all started on Splashface. Splashface! Now what happened on Splashface that caused another war to occur? Just one question. One question caused a whole group of countries to fight and argue. It was a dumb question, too. Actually the only dumb questions in the world are unanswered ones, so a basic question with 1 answer. All of the countries had their own opinions but they all posted hatred on one another who did agree with them. Counties who once hated each other came together to destroy their so called enemies. And it started by one American question that was posted on Splashface!" Jessie nearly yelled. Everyone was looking at her.

"What was the question?" Nicky asked.

"What came first? The chicken or the egg?" Jessie answered.

"Oh, the chicken was so first" Johnny spoke.

"No, no, no! It was the egg" Tammy argued.

"It was the chicken! If God can put humans on earth and not have them as babies first, then I think he can put a chicken on the earth, too" Johnny argued back.

"It was the totally the egg! God had a plan. It doesn't tell you in the bible but he put an egg on the earth so Adam and Eve can watch the process of life happen. So I bet you, the egg came first" Tammy told her brother.

"Oh no! It's happening" Jessie gulped.

"Only one way to find out" Tammy said.

"SPLASHFACE!" They yelled in unison.

"NO!" Jessie cried.

"You two are not posting anything on Splashface and Jessie put your plate in the sink if you're done" Sam said. Jessie nodded and put her plate away. Tammy and Johnny went back to eating but kept mumbling Egg and Chicken to one another. The doorbell rang.

"Now who is coming to my house at 8:30 in the morning? Oh wait, Freddie came here at 8, so why not?" Sam said as she walked to the front door. She opened it up to only be wrapped in a tight huge. Sam could only see short, blond hair but she knew the hair anywhere. "Hello Jake!"

"Buenos días, Sugarplum!" Jake grinned his usual grin.

"Morning Blondie" Ryan smiled behind Jake.

"Why all of a sudden am I called Blondie?" Sam asked. She rarely gets called Blondie by Ryan.

"Well, Jake just took Sugarplum and by what I see back there" Ryan gestures his head to Freddie in the background, "might as well call you Blondie."

"I thought you guys said you guys weren't coming until tomorrow" Lani said to Jake.

"Well, while Ryan and I were getting an early breakfast, we bumped into a few friend of our. Do you remember Kayla and Jason?" Jake asked Lani and Sam.

"No, sorry" Lani shook her head.

"Nope, not a clue. Who are they?" Sam asked.

"I feel hurt at the moment. Give me a minute," Jake said with his hand over his heart.

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me who they are" Sam told them. Jake and Ryan laughed.

"Kayla was your pregnancy buddy" Ryan said. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"My pregnancy buddy?" Sam asked.

"Okay, so you guys didn't know each other when you were pregnant, but you guys were really good friends," Ryan said to Sam.

"Ryan, I don't remember a Kayla or a Jason," Sam said.

"Me neither" Lani agreed.

"You don't remember Kayla and Jason Davis?" Jake asked surprised. The last name got them all.

"Wait, Davis?" Lani asked.

"As in Tyler Davis?" Jessie joined in.

"And Marcus?" Tammy said.

"And Lamircle?" Johnny asked.

"And Heaven Davis?" Nicky spoke dreamily.

"Yeah" Jake dragged out. "Have you met them before?"

"They go to our school" Jessie replied.

"Oh" Ryan answered.

"You just don't remember how they looked. Don't worry, I took pictures" Jake said as he took his phone out. He showed them all pictures of a green-eyed, browned-haired woman and a hazel-eyed, red-haired man. They smiled and their were also pictures of their four kids; Tyler, Marcus, Lamircle, and Heaven.

"That's rare" Jessie spoke.

"What is, Honey?" Sam asked.

"Only 2% of Earth's people have red hair, and if that's real red hair and not dyed, then I'll give the man credit," Jessie said. Sam smiled and shuffled her hair.

"They also gave me their phone number and their address. And you won't believe where they live!" Jake exclaimed.

"Where do they live?" Lani asked.

"The penthouse of Bushwell Plaza" Ryan smirked.

"Are you serious?" they all said in unison with shocked and surprised voices. They both nodded.

"Maybe we can give them a visit sometime" Jessie said. They agreed and when back to the kitchen to see that is was clean. The dishes and pans have been washed. The counters and stove have been cleaned off. Freddie came in from the backdoor and stopped at the sight of the 8 people looking around the kitchen.

Tammy shook her head and glared at Freddie. "And I wasn't finish eating" she mumbled.

"Sorry" he said for about the fifth time today.

Sam shook her head and smirked. "You seriously haven't changed"

"But you have" Freddie said back. That took the smirk off her face. They looked eyes and from their eyes they can both see that they both had change in some ways.

But Sam changed the most.

**Okay, so this was Chapter 10! Guys, I am trying to upload every 2 weeks, maybe every 3 if I'm lucky enough with not much homework, but this is what I have to work with. **

**Remember to read Don't Speak. I really think you guys will like it and feel bad for our little eddie is Seddie. Oh, and leave a review while you're at it, so I can thank you guys for reading.**

**My friends and I really believe that is how World War III is going to start. Stupid but it does make sense if you did the reading again. Props to kadienewberg. Remember Tyler, Marcus, Lamircle, Heaven, and even Kayla and Jason are her characters, so credit to her.**

**Questions of the Chapter: What came first? The chicken or the egg?**

**How do you think World War III is going to start?**

**You don't have to answer, but if you do, leave a creative and interesting answer by clicking on the button below. And if you don't want to answer, you can still click on the button below.**

**~Bubbles137~**


	11. Chap 11: The Visits

Chapter 11

**H-h-hey guys! Um, sorry that I haven't updated in like what, 2 months? I can give you a lot of reasons why the delay but I will just save you guys the long author's note. ****Besides all the reasons, I did have a bit of ****writer's**** block in like the middle of the chapter, but got back to typing when school ended on June 14th. So just read the chapter; I know you guys have been dying to read it. So, enjoy ****it****.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

_Septem__ber 3, 2022_

Sam was the one to look away first. She looked down to see the white tiled flooring of the kitchen.

"You know what, how about we visit them today! We had nothing planned anyway so might as well go..." Sam said to everyone.

"Good idea. You guys do that. Ryan and I have other plans for today. You have fun. Bye guys! Come on RyRy," Jake said grabbing Ryan's hand. Ryan and Jake left the Puckett home after waving goodbye to everyone.

"Okay guys, go get dressed we'll be leaving soon," Sam said as she pushed her kids up the stairs.

"Uh!" Tammy groaned. "So many stairs." Jessie giggled at her sister.

"Oh like you've never climb the stairs before," Sam rolled her eyes. Sam walked back into the kitchen that only had Freddie and Lani left in it. "You go, too, Lani. You're the one that takes the longest to get ready."

Lani scoffed. "It's not my fault I like to take long showers."

"Yeah it is!" Sam exclaimed. Lani walked out and mumbled something under her breath. When Lani closed the door to her room, Sam soon regretted it. Now she was alone with Freddie. "Um, I'm just going to go... get ready."

Freddie shouldn't have a problem with her going to get ready to go meet someone, but he did. He felt a little guilty that he has been silent around Sam because of the news of him being a father. He still couldn't believe it. Just yesterday morning he was Freddie Benson, waking up to a normal day to visit an elementary school, but today and for the rest of his life he will be Freddie Benson, father of quadruplets. Freddie didn't know when the right time to talk about it was, but to him it was this moment. "Sam," He called as she was making her way to the stairs.

Sam turned and raised her eyebrows at him. "Can we talk... Just for a minute"

"Uh," Sam looked up the stairs and pointed at them while she looked at Freddie. "I should really change. Who knows how long-"

"Please, just for a minute," he pleaded.

Sam sighed and shook her head. "Sure."

They walked to the living room and sat on separate couches across from each other. Freddie didn't want to waste one more minute in silence, so he was the first to talk.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked first. He watched for her reaction. She just looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"I was confused back then. All I knew was that I got pregnant and my only thought was to run. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone," Sam explained.

"So running away and letting those kids grow up without a father was best for everyone?" Freddie asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to be angry, but to him it felt like the right emotion to feel at the moment.

"I thought it was best. I wasn't only thinking about me in the situation Freddie! I was thinking about you, our friends, and the kids," Sam argued.

"If you were really thinking about everyone in that problem, then why not ask for help. We all could've helped you Sam."

"How were you supposed to help me?" Sam yelled. "You were just a kid! You would what? Give me money then get bored and just leave like we didn't even exist? I thought I was only going to have one kid. One! But no! I had quadruplets! And ever since I found that news out, all of my plans were thrown out the window."

Freddie was confused. What plans had to be pushed away when she discovered she was pregnant with four kids? He didn't know what the plans were but he had the feeling that he wouldn't have liked them.

"What about me?" Freddie yelled back, waving his hands all around. "One, you know I would never do that and two, you've always known how badly I have wanted to become a father and when I had the chance you just never let me have it. What? You didn't think we could have made it?"

"Freddie, I wasn't thinking of any of that. I was 15 when I found out. I wasn't thinking about me, Carly, the kids, I was think about you. If I stayed then maybe your entire life would be far more different than it is now."

Freddie thought about it. When Sam left he was extremely worried, scared, and only had thoughts about what could have happened to her. He continued working hard to maintain his GPA average and he still acted like Freddie, but he would think of Sam during class instead of listening to the teacher. He knew and already learned most of the material they were being taught so he would often daydream of the life he had with Sam.

Years went by since Sam's disappearance and Freddie nearly gave up on all hope that Sam would return, but he still had some. He graduated high school and went to college at M.I.T where he earned his Business and Bachelor's degree. Freddie knew if Sam had stayed, it would be a whole different world to Freddie.

But Freddie was the kind of man who thought positively. He thought about his life with Sam; marrying her, kissing her, holding her, cuddling with her. Seeing their kid-or in this case, kids-grow up before his own eyes; maybe having a few more kids through that journey. He wanted that life!

"But... I would have given all that up for you guys. Didn't you know that?" Freddie whispered to Sam softly.

Sam sighed. She knew he was going to say that. He would have probably given up the whole world for them. "If you were in my shoes 10 years ago... You would know that what I did was the right thing to do."

Freddie looked up to meet Sam's eyes. They stayed that way 'til a door creak echoed to the living room.

"There! A short shower. Happy?" Lani said in the direction towards Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"If you want to talk more about this we can?" Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie was shocked that she would want to continue their conversation.

"Sure... How about Saturday night? At 7:30?" He suggested.

"Like a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" Freddie smirked.

"I don't know... I have four kids now and..." She chuckled and he joined in. "But I'll think about it." She got up from the couch and walked towards the staircase and jogged up them. Freddie smiled and her blonde curls that bounced behind her. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about to be 10 a.m.

"Hey, may I use the bathroom?" Freddie asked.

Lani looked away from her reflection and answered, "Yeah. Just go to the one upstairs since the ones down here are locked." She then stared mumbling about a prank from the kids. "Just go upstairs, down the right hallway, second door to your right."

Freddie thanked Lani before running up the stairs. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom; he just wanted to explore the house a bit. If the outside and first floor looked amazing then the second floor had to be the same. He reached the top to see he was in the center of two hallways. He went down the right one and looked at all the pictures on the wall with amazement. He saw pictures of the kids when they were about 6 years old and of all ages really. They were all smiles and laughter. He stared longingly at them all. Mostly he looked at the pictures of the kids and Sam together as a family. They all looked so happy.

Freddie looked away from the pictures to see that he has nearly met the end of the hallway. He saw four white doors circling him. They all had names on each door. They went from Johnathon, Tamilia, Jessica, and Nickolas in that order. They were all closed shut except for Jessica's, which had a little crack that separated the door from closing. Freddie walked slowly to the door and looked at it. It was nicely decorated. It was decorated just like the others; the name in the top center of the door and a marker board and corkboard under it. Freddie saw that the marker and corkboards contained a listing of chores, important events coming up, and other things.

Freddie knocked on the door softly and opened the door. He saw Jessica looking down at something small. She looked up to meet Freddie and she quickly hid it behind her.

"Oh! Hello Freddie, I didn't hear you. Come in," Jessica said politely.

"Sorry. What you got back there?"

"Nothing, just mom's copy of the chores that need to be done," She said coolly.

"Oh," Freddie looked around the room and analyzed it. It was quite big for a 9 year old girl. The walls were light brown and the carpeting that covered the floor was a nice tan color that matches the walls. There was a dresser, a large desk, a TV, and books. So many books that the bookshelves that were on 3 of the 4 walls overflowed. The other wall was all corkboard with pictures, letters, poems, and other stuff on it. "Wow! Nice room."

"Thank you! Mom decorated the whole room; I helped a little along with a few others."

Freddie walked to the queen size bed and sat down on it, still admiring the room.

"So what made you give my room a visit?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Just wanted to look around the house that's all," Freddie answered.

"If you don't mind, could you please sit in a chair? I just made my bed and I surely do not want to mess it up now," Jessica told Freddie. He apologized and sat in the desk chair. Jessica slipped something under her pillow, got up and grabbed her Mary Jane shoes. She put them on and walked to her full body length mirror. She tidied up her grey knee socks and straightened her grey and brown plaid dress. She fixed her white long-sleeved undershirt and carefully messed with her brown curly hair. She grabbed another chair that was sitting beside the dresser and pulled it up to sit in.

"Would you like to know anything about me?" Jessie spoke to Freddie. Freddie looked at her a bit confused. "I am your daughter. Maybe you'd like to know more about me... and the others."

It wasn't a bad idea. Freddie does want to know more about his kids and this could be a start. "Okay. What's your full name?" Freddie started off with.

"Jessica Mel Puckett" she answered with a smile.

"What's your favorite color?"

Jessica looked around the room and smirked. "Brown obviously."

"Yeah," Freddie said as he looked at the wall color. He looked at the hundreds of thousands of books in her room. "What's your favorite book?"

"Oh, that's a hard one," Jessica put on a thinking face. "I'm a total bookworm and I love all the books I read. But my favorite has to be_ The Giver_ by Lois Lowry. I have 4 more books that are on my Must Read list, but I'm going to ask for those in a few weeks."

"You've read _all _of these books?" Freddie asked a bit shocked. Freddie's 26 and he hasn't read as much as she has; not even close to how many she's read. How can she read so much? She's just 9 years old.

"Yep," Jessica said. "Every book from cover to cover; chapter to chapter; Word to word."

Freddie was awed by the intelligence his daughter has. He was astonished to learn more about her, but he must get to know a little more about his other 3 kids.

"What about Johnathon?" Freddie asked about.

"Oh, Johnny. Getting all of the girls' attention. Some say it's his hair, others say it's his smile, but most say it's his eyes that get them. He's interested in Maxine, his best friend, but he won't admit it. What's worst is his favorite color green," Jessica cringed at the memory of why her brother's favorite color was green. It was two events at one moment, but it was a horrible one at it.

"Nickolas?"

"Quiet. But is a total geek when it comes to technology. He learned how to hack websites at the age of seven. You can say he has a double life of some sort. His favorite color is blue because it stands for quietness. We researched that and it became his favorite color."

Freddie was going to continue the conversation; he was so eager to know more about his own children, but the calling of Jessica's name made them stop the talking.

"Coming Mom!" Jessica yelled loudly. She didn't know why her mother could not have just used the intercom, that's the only reason they got the thing; so she wouldn't have to yell through the house. "We should go. If we keep her waiting, war will break out." Freddie laughed at the statement.

Freddie opened the door to leave but Jessica was not behind him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just need one more thing. Go on, I'll be down in a minute." Freddie nodded and went down to the main floor, where everyone else was waiting.

Jessica looked to make sure Freddie walked down the stairs before grabbing the photo of the brown-haired boy from under the pillow where she shoved it. She sat down on the bed and looked down at the picture. "Don't get your hopes up Jessica. You might be right most of the time, but not all." She then pinned the photo behind her chore list that hung on the corkboard and ran down stairs. No one was down there when she reached the last step.

_'Hm. Maybe mom got impatient.' _Jessica thought. She ran out the door and closed it behind her. She ran to her mother's car to see her siblings, Lani, and her mother already in.

"Where's Freddie?" Jessica asked.

"He's taking his car. Don't worry 'bout it," Sam answered. She drove to Bushwell Plaza with Freddie following her. She would glance at him through the rear view mirrors at every red light. She would often catch him looking at her.

She rethought about the little talk they had earlier at her house. She felt like they should have talked more about what had happened. He did offer her that 'date' on Friday night. She looked behind her to her kids, who were dancing in their seats. She smiled at them before driving off; still catching those glances Freddie was giving her.

They parked in front of Bushwell Plaza. Sam and Lani got out first, kids afterward. Sam watched as Freddie got out of this car. He got out of his car and looked around the parking lot. He caught the blue eyes that belonged to Sam. She instantly looked away. She pushed two of her kids towards the building. Lani smirked and rolled her eyes.

They all entered the building; kids first, Sam and Lani next, and Freddie at the very back. All 7 of them entered the building's main elevator and pressed the button that had the P on it. Jessica then pressed the 8 button.

"Jess, we're going to the Penthouse, not Uncle Spencer's," Sam said to her daughter.

"I know it's just that I forgot my book there while we were staying last time. Is it okay if I get it?" Jessica asked. Sam agreed as the elevator door opened. "I'll be up there when I retrieve it."

The elevator door closed. Freddie then pressed the 12 button.

"Freddie, what's your reason to press the button to the 12th floor?" Sam asked.

"No particular reason," Freddie responded. The door opened to the hallway of the 12th floor. "Come on."

Freddie grabbed Sam's arm. "Wha-No!" He yanked her out of the elevator. Sam looked back at Lani and to the 3 of her kids who were still in the elevator. "Just go on up, I'll be there in a minute." Lani shrugged as the door closed.

"Freddie, where are you going?" Sam asked. "Stop yanking me. I don't like to be yanked."

"Just follow me."

Sam groaned. Freddie stopped at apartment 12=E. "Who's apartment is this?" Freddie didn't respond, he just knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a man's voice. Gibby opened the door. His face was covered in surprised. "Hey Freddie. Hey Sam, nice to see you again."

"Why are we here?" Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Can we come in?" Freddie asked. Gibby opened the door wider for them to come in. Sam looked around the apartment. It was similar to Spencer's, but more modern.

"Nice apartment," Sam complimented.

"Thanks! Carly and I moved in here after we got married," Gibby informed her.

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"We were still in college. We started dating at 16, I asked her to marry me at our High School Graduation, but we got married when we were 20."

"That's nice" Sam said with a small smile. She felt a bit sad that she missed it all; the graduation, Carly's proposal, and her wedding, but from all that she had to remember while that was all happening, she was too busy taking care of her kids.

Carly came down the stairs with her daughter; she was shocked to see Sam but then grinned. "Hi Sam! So glad to see you again." Carly let go of her daughter's hand and hugged Sam. The shorter woman hugged her friend back.

"Same here," Sam said. Sam kept that small smile on her face until she saw Nicole. Her smile turned into a grin. "Hi Nicole!"

"Hello pretty lady!" Nicole giggled. Sam knelt down on one her knees to be the same height as Nicole.

"How have you been this morning?" Sam asked Nicole.

"I have been very good. Thank you!" Nicole asked still giggling.

"Well, to make this morning a little better, would you like some gum?" Sam asked. Nicole nodded quickly with a big smile on her face. Sam reached into her jeans to get her new pack of Bubble Breakers.

"Wow! Bubble Breakers?" Nicole exclaimed. "I love Bubble Breakers!"

"Good! I love them, too. My favorite is the Watermelon flavored ones."

"Me too!" Nicole said now grinning to Sam and pointing at herself.

"That's awesome. Here," Sam gave a small piece to Nicole and took the big piece for herself.

Nicole chewed on her piece and her eyes went wide. "This is Watermelon!"

Sam nodded and laughed as Nicole kept repeating Watermelon to herself. Sam got up from her knees. Nicole pulled on her shirt. "Oh please pretty lady, may I have another piece?"

"Later," Sam said smiling to Nicole.

"Uh oh," Nicole suddenly said. "I swallowed it!" Nicole said nearly in a scream.

"Nicole! I told you that you should never swallow gum. Now it's going to be in your stomach seven years," Carly said in a joking, yet serious tone.

Nicole looked at her stomach at poked at it.

Sam laughed, "Don't worry it was Bubble Breakers for kids. She can swallow it and not be worried about it being in her little stomach for seven years."

"Why would you get the ones for kids?" Carly asked.

"Have you tried the Watermelon ones? Trust me, I try so hard not to swallow them. They are just so good," Sam said. Nicole nodded in agreement.

"May I have that other piece now?" Nicole asked Sam.

Sam smiled, "Later. I'd like to have some time with your parents, okay? But I promise to give you another piece."

Nicole ran upstairs and Sam sighed. Sam sat on the comfy couch that was in the living room of the apartment. As she sat down she noticed how Carly, Gibby, and Freddie were all looking at her in awe.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're really good with children," Carly spoke.

"Well, I do have a lot of experience with kids," responded Sam.

"Yeah... Do you want anything to drink?" Gibby asked.

"Wahoo Punch is fine," Sam answered. Freddie asked for the same.

"So Sam, how have you been lately?" Carly asked sitting next to her on the couch. All of her attention was on Sam right now.

"I've been good. You?" Sam answered and asked.

"Same," Carly answered as Gibby came back with Sam and Freddie's drink.

Carly looked at Sam really closely. Sam's face looked a bit older and she could tell that a little piece of her has changed, but it was still the same Sam. Carly looked straight at Sam and frowned, "I missed you." Carly didn't want to talk about Sam's time... apart from them, but it was the only thing Carly and her had to talk about, really. It was true though. Carly did miss Sam and still does...The Sam that told her everything, who would do anything with her, and the abusive young Sam Carly knew. Not the Sam who sat in front of her; the one who had run away with her boyfriend's four children without telling anyone 10 years ago. This was a new Sam.

Sam glanced at Carly and back at her drink. "I missed you, too, Carls."

Carly frowned once more when she said that not looking at her.

"Seriously? You and Gibby?" Sam smirked.

"Hey!" Gibby dragged.

Carly chuckled, "It was after you... left. Gibby asked me out, I said yes, and we somehow started to date."

Sam shook her head a bit; never to believe that Carly and Gibby were to end up together, but did. She did notice a few moments where you can totally see that Gibby was crushing on Carly, but he's Gibby, she never really got anything from him.

"And who are you to talk? You were the one who said that you were _never _going to have kids, but you did," Carly said with a playful smile.

Sam thought back at her teen saying and what she was now. "Well, I did. And I was just a kid back then... Now that I _am _a mother, I can rightfully say that I regret ever saying that."

Carly smiled and looked down at her hands. "But there are those moments where you want to just drive them over a cliff," Sam laughed. Carly giggled.

"I've never experienced that with Nicole. She was calm and quiet almost all the time. There are those nights were she woke up and never wanted to go back to sleep, but she's a good girl."

"I had four! I bet there was a big difference between your pregnancy and your daughter growing up and my pregnancy and my kids growing up," Sam exclaimed. Carly nodded at her statement. There was a huge difference of the two. Sam was 16, Carly was 21; Sam had four times the baby supplies for boys and girls, Carly only got pink materials; Sam had four, Carly only had one.

"Excuse me pretty lady," Nicole's small voice called from her as she walked down the stairs. Sam turned around and smiled at Nicole.

"Yes Nicole?"

"May I please have that Bubble Breaker now?" Nicole begged while rubbing her tummy.

"Sure," Sam laughed. Sam dug into her pocket to retrieve her gum pack of Bubble Breakers. She gave a whole piece to Nicole who opened it and took only a small bite off the big piece.

"The rest is for later," Nicole said as she puts the still wrapped up piece of gum in her dress pocket.

"No, no. Just take my pack. I can buy about fifty of them at Mal-Mart for a cheap price." Nicole jumped a little with glee. "But let's give it to mom so you can _earn _your piece." Sam gave the packet to Carly. Nicole frowned.

"Thank you," Carly whispered.

"No problem. This is the same thing I used to get my kids to do chores," Sam laughed softly. Carly smiled.

"Sam, we have to go up," Freddie spoke.

"Oh yeah, we do. It was great seeing you," Sam said as she made her way to the door.

"No, thank you for coming over. It was great seeing you, too," Carly said.

"Bye Sam," Gibby said.

"Bye pretty lady," Nicole muffled, chewing her gum.

"Bye Gibby. Bye Nicole," Sam smiled.

"Will you visit us again?" Nicole asked.

"Soon," Sam answered.

Sam and Freddie left the Gibson's apartment. Freddie pressed the up button to the elevator. They walked into the elevator. Sam pressed the button to the penthouse and they stood there quietly, keeping a one foot distance from each other.

"Thank you," Sam mumbled.

Freddie leaned against the elevator wall and asked, "For what?"

Sam sighed. "For introducing me properly to the Gibsons. I would have never done it myself."

Freddie gave a small smile to her. She could resist but smile back. Her smile turned to face the elevator floor as the doors opened.

oOoOo

_Jessica's POV_

As I saw the elevator doors close. I instantly felt guilty that I had the ability to lie so easily. It wasn't a complete lie though. I did forget my book at Uncle Spencer's. I'm just not going to retrieve it at the moment. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Benson. I haven't seen her in a while and wanted to catch up on how she has been.

I don't think it's awkward for an (about-to-be) 10-year-old girl to 'hang-out' with an elderly lady. I just feel like she just needs more company in life; with a son who visits very little and a husband who has been long gone and taken away because of a tragedy, a woman like her could be feeling lonely.

I made my way down the hallway and knocked soft enough that anyone on the other side of Uncle Spencer's apartment couldn't hear. Surprisingly, Mrs. Benson opens the door almost instantly.

"Hello Jessica! Come in, come in," Mrs. Benson grinned. I was gently pulled into the apartment and sighed in my smile.

"Why the sudden happiness, Mrs. Benson?" I have never, in the weeks that I have known her, seen her so happy. I took my shoes off and settled it to the side.

"Oh, why not? It's Saturday! I did some groceries yesterday, cleaned up a little bit, and I just made a whole tray of cucumber cups!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed.

"Wait! You had to clean? But this place is always clean!" I said. "If you want to do some real cleaning, go see my mom. My brother and sister's rooms always keep her occupied."

"By cleaning I mean dusting off a few items, recycling the paper bags from the groceries, that kind of stuff."

I nodded at her statement. "So, you just made cucumber cups?"

She grinned and nodded her head rather quickly. "Yes. Let me go get them. You can sit if you want."

I straightened my dress and sat down on the cushy couch. I looked at my feet and pointed them straight towards the television. Tammy calls me a perfectionist when it comes to my regard. But hey, mom needed to be gifted with at least one 'perfect' child with all that she has done for us.

"Here you go," Mrs. Benson placed the plate on the table in front of me. I reached for one and munched on the crunchy snack.

"How have you been Mrs. Benson?" I asked as I swallowed the snack. I breathed through my nose as I chewed hardly on the next cucumber cup.

"I've been great, thank you. How about you?"

"I've been wonderful. A stupendous event happened to me just yesterday!"

"What was the event?" Mrs. Benson asked with curiosity.

"I finally got to meet my father," I grinned.

"Oh, how delightful!" Mrs. Benson said with glee. "How was it?"

"It was okay, I guess. I was astonished when I found out; my siblings not so much. Mostly my sister. She just said she was going to get a bite off of ham. I was furious at her. I knew that she wasn't going to be glad about knowing who her father was, but she should have at least said a 'hey' or a 'nice to meet you.'" I raised my voice as I talked about Tammy at the event. She has always stuck around mom when we were younger, I wouldn't be surprised if she even forgot what a dad was around first grade.

"Well Jessica, I am guessing that you and your sister about opposites; maybe your brothers too. Am I correct?" Mrs. Benson started.

"Yes, very."

"At that matter, you could be feeling one emotion and she would feel another. Not everyone is the same; definitely kids in a pair of twin, triplets, quadruplets and so forth. Children from that shared a mother's womb could feel closeness as a small child but grow apart by differences when they get older. Not all, but some. Maybe your sister has more common interests with your mother and makes her and your mother closer. While you share little interests and that makes your young mind wonder more about the other parent and what they are like," Mrs. Benson shared.

I understood what she was saying. Mom is somewhat aggressive at some points when it comes to bills, someone breaking something, or a random stranger cutting her off at_ Taco Guapo. _I am calm like Nickolas and spend all my quiet time on reading. There are some things we have in common like we have big mouth when it comes to certain things; hers is food, mine are more serious debates.

"I understand but she could have at least showed a little respect, I mean the man didn't even know we existed. A fake cheer would have done it. Plus, if my sister doesn't like someone, she often tries to get rid of them. Matthew, her 'frenemy' you can say, took it the hard way when they first met in Kindergarten."

Mrs. Benson chortled and rested her hand on Jessica's knee. "Oh, if your father is a real man, he would still be by your mother's side even through all the obstacles. Your sister couldn't stop him if she tried."

"Thanks Mrs. Benson," I smiled. "I really needed it."

"You're welcome, my dear." Mrs. Benson sighed. "I only wish you were my granddaughter. With your choice of words and posture, you could most likely be my son's child... But since he never has the time to find a female acquaintance, I don't think I'd live to see the day of having one."

Jessica laughed at the last part. "Why doesn't he date? From all the pictures of him as a teen, I would guess that he should have many 'female acquaintances'."

"Oh, he said something about still being in love with a girl he dated back in high school. I think I know who it is, and I must admit I didn't like her. She caused a lot of trouble, had terrible grades in school, and had a criminal record! I don't know why my little boy fell head over heels for her, but he did. I just hoped he moved on from her by now, but I guess not..." Mrs. Benson sighed sadly. She turned her head to face me and smiled. "But at least I got a little out of him."

I chuckled. "Well, it has been nice talking to you Mrs. Benson." I stood up and walked to get my shoes.

"Oh, you too Jessica. Hopefully you can visit again soon."

"I will. I promise!" I got my Mary Jane shoes and said goodbye. I closed the door gently and started to slip my shoes back on my feet. The door in front of me opened; startling me as I saw Uncle Spencer stop and smile.

"Hey Jessie! What are you doing here?" Uncle S. asked me.

"I just came to get my book I left here. Have you seen it? I might have left it in Hannah and Anna's room but I'm not so sure." I replied. I could feel the hotness rising up my neck and my cheeks heating up and the thought of him catching my exit Mrs. Benson's apartment. It's not like anything bad happened, it's just that maybe he would think that it was a man or a boy than an elderly women. It would be awkward if your uncle caught you leaving a stranger's apartment.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. Let me go get it for you," he told me. He left to find it and a little black-haired boy took his place by the door.

"Hello Jettie," Hunter waved and grinned up at me.

"Hi Hummer! How have you been?" I grinned back and hunched my back and slapped my hands on my knees.

"I'm good," he answered with his small voice.

"And your sisters?"

"They-they are with mommy getting clo-clothe for Hannah," he stuttered at a few words fixing his pronunciation as I caught the near mistakes, too.

"That's good. So it's you and daddy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Here Jessie. Your book." He gave me my book back and I thanked him. I said goodbye to Hunter and Uncle S. as I made my way down the hall again to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited a while before the elevator doors opened up. I got in and pressed the button with the letter P on it. I tapped my foot impatiently. I wanted to get there before mom and Freddie-.

"Dang it!" I mumbled to myself. I totally forgot to ask Mrs. Benson if she was Freddie's mother. How could I have forgotten when we were talking about the subject on fathers and her wishing I was her granddaughter. I widened my eyes at the thought of me being the granddaughter of the elderly lady that lives right across the hall of my uncle. "Note to self: ask Mrs. Benson about Freddie being her son." I could just ask Freddie himself, but I don't know him that well to ask such questions now.

The elevator doors open to the Penthouse. I stopped when I saw down the small hallway that had one door at the end, mom and Freddie. I pressed my back against the elevator wall; scared to let them see me. I could hear mom say 'Weird' and could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, but luckily they stopped when a high, perky voice called out.

"Sammy!"

I peeked to see a brown-haired woman squeezing my mother in a hug. She let go-giving my mother some air-to show her big green eyes. I remembered her as Kayla Davis from the pictures Ryan and Jake showed us. By the look at my mom's face, I knew that she remembered her now.

_Third Person's POV_

Sam and Freddie waited as they knocked on the door of the Penthouse a couple of times already. Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Someone's tired, isn't she?" Freddie smirked.

"Well I'm sorry, but an idiotic nerd was thrown at my doorstep at about 8 in the morning and I just couldn't go back to sleep. Who knows what you could have done? You'd probably take the refrigerator for all I know," Sam exclaimed. Freddie laughed at her answer.

They both heard a ding go off behind them; making them turn around and stare oddly at the elevator which opened to nobody.

"Weird," Sam said. She started walking slowly towards the empty elevator. About halfway down the small hallway some nearly tackled her from behind.

"Sammy!" a pitchy voice chirped. Sam somehow turned around to see a brown-haired woman literally taking her breath away. The woman pulled back when Sam was about to push her off of her. She stared at Sam with big green eyes and a grin that showed all of her white teeth. The eyes made Sam remember who she was.

"I remember you now."

_*Flashback*_

_A four month pregnant Kayla Parker breathed in the clear air as she exit and locked the __house she now lived in with her boyfriend, Jason; and also his brother, brother's wife, and their kids. She had nothing to do since Jason was at college and his brother and wife were at work. She offered to babysit the kids but they had a special day plann__ed at the daycare. This made her have nothing to except for walking around neighborhood. She came to a stop when she saw a blonde girl around her age exit her house and go to the mailbox. She was trying to get rid of the silent tears that streamed down her__ face._

_"Are you alright?" Kayla asked._

_The blonde shifted her eyes and said nothing. _

_"I'm just concerned. You're crying and-"_

_"I'm fine, okay? And who are you__? And why are you talking__ me? For all you know I could be a murderer."_

_"I'm sorry. I just w__anted to help." Kayla walked away from the blonde._

_"No wait!" the blonde called out to Kayla. "I'm sorry. It's just... the damn hormones are really killing me at the moment." she said._

_Kayla walked towards the blonde rapidly making her brown hair __swing fro__m__ side to side. Kayla looked down at her with bright green eyes full of question and a hint of sameness. "Um, did you just say hormones? Are you pregnant?"_

_"No, I just ate my science experiment which made __my moods__uncontrollable__. Of course I'm pregnant,"__ she yelled sarcastically at Kayla._

_"Oh my god! This is great!" Kayla clapped and cheered. The blonde looked at her as if she grew two heads._

_"Um, great? How is being a teen mom great? I'm only 15 for crying out loud!"_

_"It's great because I'm pregnant, too__!" Kayla said pointing at herself. "I__'m__ four month__s.__M__y ex-boyfriend told me that we should take it to the next level, you know, to prove our love and whatnot. It just __led__ up to me being pregnant and when I told him..." Kayla started sobbing and could not __finish what she wanted to say. The blonde caught her as she was about to fall to her knees._

_"It's just the hormones. It's just the hormones," the blonde mumbled to herself. "Um, do you want to come inside? My friend Lani and her mother are making smooth__ies. Maybe you'd like some._ _I don't often make offers like this, so I'd accept it if I were you."_

_"I'd really like that," Kayla said through her tears._

_"Come on then," the blonde smiled. "I'm Sam by the way."_

_Kayla smiled. "Hi Sam. I'm Kayla."_

_*End of__ Flashback*_

"Kayla Davis," Sam whispered.

"You just remembered me? We were pregnancy buddies! How could you forget me?" Kayla asked a bit clueless.

"You left and I had a lot of things on my mind with the kids maybe," Sam shook her head lightly and laughing a little trying to sound like forgetting her more like a joke.

"Oh yeah. That's probably it. But just to freshen up that memory of yours..." Kayla grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her into the Penthouse where she, Kayla, lived. Freddie looked at the elevator, which now had closed doors, and followed behind Sam and Kayla.

The three enter the Penthouse. It was completely different then the apartments on all the floors below it. Well, larger than different. Sam looked around the living room; it was a bit like her living room but maybe a bit smaller. Lani sat on one of the leather couches talking to a red-haired guy.

"Hey Lani. Hey... guy?" Sam said awkwardly. She knew that she had to remember the guy but couldn't put a finger on it. She tried to remember what Ryan and Jake called him but couldn't remember.

The man and Kayla chuckled. "Sam, this is my husband, Jason."

"Nice to see you again, Sam," Jason said as he stood up and shook Sam's hand.

"You're a hand shaker. Thank god that you aren't a hugger like your wife over here," Sam joked as she pointed to Kayla. The room chuckled. "We're my kids?" Sam asked as she didn't see any of her kids in the living room.

"I'm right here mommy." Sam down and saw Jessica on the floor crisscrossed reading her book in the corner. Everyone looked at her confused and looked at each other.

"Hello sweetie!" Sam said sweetly. "Now where are the others?"

"They're in the den. Come on, I'll show you," Kayla said as she told Sam to follow her.

"You want to come, Jess?" Sam asked her daughter. She nodded her head and closed her book, holding in close to her chest as she walked beside her mother to the den.

They entered the den, which was really dark, and the only light in the room was the television that was showing a movie. Kayla turned on the lights and all the kids turned around and looked at Kayla.

"Oh my god!" Sam yelped. She covered her mouth and hid behind Jessica. She laughed and covered her eyes then her mouth again. "Okay, you scared the crap out of me, totally." Sam said to a girl sitting next to Heaven. She could only see her left eyebrow go up as nearly half of face was covered by her jet black hair. She also had a black leather coat on, which made her a bit scarier.

"Don't worry, she scares me, too," Kayla whispered to Sam. "She didn't mean to offend you Vicky. If she did in any way." Kayla nearly yelled.

"Yeah, I didn't. Trust me." Sam laughed nervously.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Tammy asked looking up from her phone.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys. Who are you texting?"

"Nobody," Tammy answered.

"Matthew?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to go back to the other room. You guys okay staying here for a while?" Sam asked her kids.

"Only if they change the movie choice. Seriously? Who wants to watch Justin the Beaver movie?" Johnny exclaimed.

Heaven and Lamircle gasped. "He is amazing!" Heaven argued.

"He's a celebrity's singing beaver that can do flips. Yeah, that's pretty amazing," Tammy said sarcastically.

"I have to agree with Heaven. He is pretty amazing," Nicky spoke looking at Heaven.

"Thank you Nick!" Heaven thanked. Nicky blushed a bit. Vicky and Tammy saw his blush making them smirk and shake their heads.

"You want to sit and watch the movie Jessica? There's a spot next to me that's open," Tyler said patting the spot next to him.

Jessica opened her mouth to answer but she just cleared her throat. "I'd love to, but I must really finish reading my book. I'm just getting to the good part and I'd like to carry on."

"Oh, it's okay then," He gave her a smile which only appeared for a little while.

Jessica smiled back. She felt her mother give her a shove forward. She turned her head around to see her glaring at her for some odd reason, but Jessica knew what for.

"But I can always read later," Jessica said quickly and rapidly walking to the seat next to Tyler. She sat straight and laid the book on her lap.

"We're just going to go. You kids have fun arguing." Sam and Kayla left the den and entered the living room once again.

"Do any of you know what's up with that creepy Goth looking girl?" Sam asked. Kayla whipped her head to face Sam.

"She's not Goth, okay? She just takes the looks of her mother that's all. And plus, it was dark in that room, she's actually a good girl when you get to know her," Kayla defended.

"Okay, just wanted to know. She just really scared me," Sam said.

"She scared you, too? Oh thank god, I thought I'd be the only one," said Lani.

"Okay enough about Vicky. Let's talk about our lives nowadays. We haven't seen you in 5 years, what's been going on?" Kayla said changing the subject. She sat next to Jason and grabbed his hand.

"Oh nothing really. Just living the life like every other godmother would," Lani answered crossing her legs.

"Um, was I asking you?" Kayla smiled.

"Well, you said that loud enough for me to hear so I thought that was a public question," Lani joked making the people in the room laugh.

"No, it's been great really. The kids always keeping me busy so I was never bored, that's for sure," said Sam as she sat next to Lani.

"Same here! Definitely when they fight."

"Yes!" Lani and Sam said in unison.

"Oh my god! One time they fought over Jell-O and to make it fair, Lani and I ate it overnight," Sam shared. Kayla laughed. "It just got so annoying hearing them fight about the stupid Jell-O. There was more in the fridge, go get it yourself.

"And they were about 8 at the time."

"But you have to admit it was pretty good," Lani nudged Sam. Sam nodded.

"So... you guys want any drinks?" Jason butted in. The girls looked at him as the room was now quiet.

"Sure why not. I'll just have a Pepi Cola," Sam answered.

"Yeah, and I'll have a Wahoo Punch," Freddie spoke for the first time in a while. Jason nodded and Kayla looked at Freddie bewildered.

"And who are you?" Kayla asked.

"Oh I'm-"

"He's Freddie. A... friend of mine," Sam answered for him.

Freddie leaned over from the chair he was seating in. "Really Sam? Just a friend."

"Well, you are a friend," Sam shrugged.

Freddie looked at her. She sighed, "He's the father of the quads."

"Oh my," Kayla said with her hands on her cheeks. "You're the father?"

Freddie nodded.

"So this is the man that helped you create those amazing children?" Kayla asked.

Sam and Lani shuttered a bit when she said that, "Yep, that's him," Sam said.

"It's oh so great to meet you," Kayla said. "Just to inform you, you have some pretty great kids. They're a handful, but great. Wait, I'm describing my children," Kayla joked. Sam and Lani laughed. "But seriously, they're great children."

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, I know that."

"What I miss?" Jason asked as he entered the living room will two cups. He handed one to Freddie who thanked him and the other to Sam who just accepted it. "I put it in a cup if that's okay?"

"Yeah totally, but if I spill this I'm blaming you," Sam said sipping from her drink.

"Freddie's the father of the quads!" Kayla bursted out in a squeal.

"Who's the father of the quads?" Jason asked.

"Freddie!"

"Who's Freddie?" Jason asked. Kayla pointed to Freddie who waved awkwardly.

"Ohhh! It's great to meet you man. Sam never talked about you," Jason said. Sam laughed.

"Nice to know," said Freddie. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Freddie, you used the bathroom about 1 or 2 hours ago," Lani said remembering that he asked her earlier.

"Well, I have to go again," Freddie said to her.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have that big of a bladder," Sam said. Freddie looked at her.

"Down the right hallway," Jason said. Freddie made his way down the hallway. As he walked he past by the den and took a peek in there to see if everything was going okay. He saw two twin girls, Heaven and Lamircle, with their faces always glued onto the television which just showed a celebrity and his beaver doing tricks together. And almost everyone else scattered around the room looking bored except for Jessica, who was reading her book with a small light from a keychain. Freddie remembered the small talk they had back at Sam's house about getting to know the kids a little better. He remembered asking about Jessica, Nickolas, and Johnathon, but the other one, Tamilia. Freddie knocked on the door and entered a bit.

"Hey Jessica, can I talk to you for a bit?" Freddie said. Jessica sighed and closed her book. She got up and walked towards Freddie out the hallway. Tammy glared at Freddie until the door closed.

"Why did you bring me out here? I was in the middle of a good book," Jessica said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you something," Freddie said.

"Well?"

"Can you tell me a bit about Tamilia?"

"Um, she's a bit more difficult to explain than the others. She's just like mom. Aggressive at times, tomboy-ish, and can simply eat anything. But to sum it all up, all I need to tell you is to just try to stay on her good side, because if you get on her bad side she makes sure you disappear," Jessica warned Freddie.

Freddie gulped hard, "It's not like I'm already judged to be on the good or bad, right?"

Jessica shifted her eyes and made a poker face. "Sure," she then quickly got into the den again, leaving Freddie in the hallway.

He sighed. "Man, I really got to go!" He went to the bathroom and when he was done with his business and washing his hands, he joined the adults back in the living room. He entered the room that had laughter bouncing off the walls. He saw Kayla laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes and Freddie chuckled when the laughter kind of got to him, even if he didn't know what the joke or story was.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, we were just telling Kayla and Jason about yesterday when Ryan and Jake started flirting with you," Sam said still laughing.

"Just imaging it makes it-" Kayla laughed harder hiding her face in her hands and leaning against Jason, who laughed with her. Freddie laughed along the rest of them but more nervously.

"Yeah, it was funny, weird, and uncomfortable all at the same time," Freddie said. This gave the room one last laugh as then the room calmed from the laughter.

"This was great, really. Maybe we should do it some other time," Kayla smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Sam said. "I got to go tell the kids that we have to go. Be right back." Sam got up and walked over to the den. "If your name starts with a J, N, or T then come here."

Nicky, Johnny, and Tammy got up from their bored position and jumped up and met their mother at the door. Jessica closed her book and silently got up holding it close. Tyler got up, smiled, and walked to the line that was being formed at the door.

"Not you Tyler! Now go back!" Tammy yelled at him. Tyler frowned and slumped back to his spot he was before. Jessica giggled.

"Sorry kid," Sam laughed. The five kids said bye to the quads as they left the room. Sam, Lani, and Freddie said goodbye to Kayla and Jason and left their apartment. They all got into the elevator and Sam pressed to go to the lobby. Freddie pressed the button to the 12th floor.

"Freddie, why did you press the button to the 12th floor again? If I'm going back to Carly's, it better be to get my gum back," Sam joked in a sweet voice.

Freddie laughed, "No, I live on the 12th floor. I live right across from the Gibsons," Freddie informed.

"Oh, what it didn't feel right not living across from Carly," Sam bantered.

"No, it was kind of the only apartment left that wasn't taken, so I took it." The elevator doors opened and Freddie got out. "See you guys later!" Freddie walked off and as the elevator doors started closing, Sam stopped them by getting in between them.

"Freddie!" Sam called out.

Freddie turned around before turning the corner. "Yeah?" He asked.

Sam sighed and smiled, "It's a date!"

**Happy? I finished this at 5 o'clock in the morning so I hope that much satisfices you. If it didn't maybe the ne****xt chapter will, which actually might be my favorite. There will be a lot more Sam and Freddie talk in the next chapter, which I think you guys know what it is about. *nudge nudge* Tell me what you thought about the chapter by reviewing.**

**Questions for this**** chapter: What is your favorite book?**

**What will you do to me if I update another chapter later then you want it up?**

**You can even review a funny threat for all I care. I'm just really sorry guys! Hope you can forgive me...**** I'll try to update a lot sooner than last time since summer has come.**

**Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bub****bles137~**


End file.
